The Terran Planet, and the Moon Princess
by Dancenmagic
Summary: Basic idea, Serena goes to Earth to look for her true love, and Darien, who doesn't know who the Moon Princess is, is suppose to stop her from finding someone on Earth. I'm bad a summaries, there's a better on in chapter 1. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Departure and The meeting

Darien is the Prince of the Terran planet called Earth. His mission during the story is to stop The Moon Princess by any means necessary, from marrying someone on Earth to be the next ruler of her kingdom. Even if that means he'll be the one she falls in love with so he can reject her when the time comes. But will his plans go as well as what he wants them too? What happens when without noticing that she is the Moon Princess, he falls in love with Serena? Will he be able to reject her when he already in so deep?

Serena, the Princess of the Moon, was sent to Earth by her mother Queen Serenity, to find a husband by the time Serena turns 18. Since she starts out at 16, Serena has 2 years to find the person whom she loves. Since it was told to her by an oracle that her true love was on Earth, her mother had no choice but to let her only daughter go to the Terran planet. Though she is accompanies by 4 other princesses of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter, and also her and Venuses two guardians Luna and Artemis. As the Story find out what happens to them..

Find out!!! I do not own Sailor moon!!

The Terran Planet, and the Moon Princess.

Chapter One

**_The departure and The meeting._**

"Now Serena. You just make sure you remember what we agreed on! Two years, i'm giving you two years to find the person you're looking for. If you don't find him by your eighteenth birthday, you must marry who i pick for you." A slim woman wearing her hair up in buns and the rest of her hair flowing out of the buns, which almost reached the floor lectured her only daughter, whom was going to another planet in less than three hours. Serena just looked at her mother in irritation. The blond haired girl was short tempered. She had a hair style much like her mothers, only difference between them was that Serena had bright blond hair, while her mother Queen Serenity had a purplish white looking hair. Serena always wondered why she stood out the most out of all the lunarians. They all had light hair, and she was the oddball who had blond hair.

"Yea yea, mother I get it, two years." Serena said annoyed, placing her hands on her slender hips, and leaning on one of her hips. "I already have most of my stuff packed, and that's all I'm taking with me to Earth.  
"Be warned Serena, there will be many people who will not like the idea of you coming to earth. You must..."

"Keep your mouth shut about being a person from the moon, or else bad things could happen. Mother i know! Stop acting like a broken record!" Serena finished her mothers explanation, even more irritated.

"Now Serena, that's no way to talk to your mother." a voice rang through the palace like bells. A slender blue haired mercurian princess made her way to the blond. Dressed in her royal blue gown, with the symbol of her planet on a choker that she always wears.

"Amy, you know how she loves to lecture any one and every one." Serena said glancing to the side to catch a glimpse of the blue haired beauty.

"Some times, she reminds me of my mother, which isn't good." a voice full of laughter entered the hall next. The princess of Venus could almost pass as Serena's twin sister at times. Her Orange sun dress flowing around her, and her blond hair, half pulled back by a bow.

"Mina, Serena be nice to her, she's only being protective like a mother should be." The tall brunette from Jupiter said placing her hand on Mina's shoulder then looking at Amy. Lita was by far the tallest and oldest out of the group. Her green and black dress hugged her shoulders with the symbol of Jupiter on a belt at her waist. "By the way, where is Rei?"

"I'm here!" The raven haired, violet eyed girl ran through the corridor to get to them. Her red dress the was similar to a kimono, only with silts up both sides to her thigh. She was by far the most mature out of all of them.

"Look we're all here, where is all your luggage?" Serena asked looking around seeing that they weren't carrying anything.

"I took them Princess," A man with white hair that came a little past his shoulder said to her.

"Oh Artemis, i didn't know you were here." Serena said to the tall man.

"Did your mother not tell you? Luna and I are coming with you." and with that said Serena evilly glared at her mother.

"It's only for protection..." Serenity said innocently.

"Well, since everyone is here, might as well get going early." Serena said and walked out of the corridor towards the Universal Telepath that would take them to Earth. Artemis took her bags and placed them into the Telepath with the other girls stuff. Serena's long white gown flowed behind her as she stepped into the machine. All seven of them gathered into the machine, along with their luggage.

"I'll see you in two years mother!" Serena said waving to her mother as the door closed. With tears in her eyes, she pressed in the control code to send them to Earth. It counted down from five, and then her daughter was gone.

"I wish you luck on this Serena I really do. I just hope that Terran Prince stay out of the way." Serenity said to herself.

________

"Prince Darien." a maid called to the tall dark haired man.

"What is it Molly?" Darien asked her, turning his cold eyes onto the girl, and she started to stutter.

"The K-king wishes t-to see y-you my lord" Molly managed to get out and his eyes soften upon the trembling girl. He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Molly, I'm sorry if i scared you, i was just thinking about a few things." Darien said warmly.

"It's okay my lord." Molly said turning red and exited the room. Darien followed not long afterwards.

Darien made his way through the maze of a hall way to get to his father's throne room.

"You needed me father?" Darien asked the tall man standing in front of him.

"A Telepath has came through to our world." His father said stern.

"And what does it have to do with me?" Darien asked looking at him.

"It came from the Moon." Dariens eyes widened and then hardened.

"So, the oracle was correct. A woman of the moon is coming to Earth to seek a hand for marriage." Darien said looking at his father serious.

"It appears so. You must stop this lunarian what ever it takes. She must be stopped, take her if you have to, just don't let her get to that person she's looking for." His father said to him.

"There will be no need to take her, I will just make her fall in love with me, then send her back to the moon so she can live miserable up there." Darien told his father, his eyes as cold as ice.

"That is my son for you. I don't know who she is. Just pray that she is not royalty."

"What's wrong with her being royalty?" Darien asked.

"If she is royalty, then we will have out hands full with her. From what I've heard, the moon princess is very lively and will do anything to save a life, even if it costs her own. If she dies on our planet, then that would cause a war with the Moon Kingdom, and that's one war i do not wish to see." he said tapping his arm impatiently.

"It will be fine father, everything will work out okay, Serenity would never send her only daughter to a foreign planet. And if it is her, she easily stands out with that hair do of hers."

____________

"Wow Serena look, Lita's mother set us up in a castle!" Rei exclaimed looking up at their new home for the next two years.

"I wanted to get away from the palace... and here we're just moving into another one.. great." Serena said not so enthusiastic.

"Aw Serena, at least it's not so elegant as ours, it looks rather normal." Amy said smiling trying to break the mood.

"I guess you're right" Serena said sighing.

"Let's all get settled in now, and tomorrow we all start school!" Amy said cheerfuly and Serena and Mina groaned in protest.

Artemis and Luna helped the girls carry their bags into the new two story, three winged house. The house consisted of sixteen bedrooms, eight bath rooms, eight huge walk in closets, each closet connected two bedrooms, a giant kitchen and an even bigger living room for the girls to hang out in. Connecting to five of the bedrooms were also medium sized balconies. There were five laptop computers sitting on a stand in a row. Each one was a different color but the laptops were all for a certain Princess, for each had it's own planetary symbol on it. Probably for the different translations that were going to be needed in order to know what people were reading and surfing the internet. All of them can speak and hear Japanese, but one written down, they can't read it.. All the bed rooms were an off white color, and the closets were a pale gray color. The bath's walls were white with gold trim. There were four bedrooms, two closets, and two baths in each Wing, but each wing was also two stories, with the main stair case in the main living room that is used to get up to the upper bedrooms. So that meant each story of the house only had two bed rooms and a closet and a bathroom. wing as well as two bath rooms for each wing and the main part. All the bed rooms had a bed with sheets and a comforter already on them and sheer white curtains that over lapped white lace curtains.

"Do you think your mother didn't over do it Lita?" Mina asked the brunette.

"Well... maybe just a little?" Lita said laughing as she looked around. Each girl retrieved their given laptops and scattered to pick out rooms in the house. Lita took the room closest to the kitchen, that way when she got up she could make everyone food. Serena picked one at far at the back on the house in the East Wing on the second story that had a balcony on it. Mina took a room that was connecting to Lita's since Mina and Lita shared a lot of the same interests. Rei picked a room that was in the South Wing second story, of the house to be able to mediate so that she wouldn't be bothered, she picked the one at the back of the Wing. Amy also picked a room in the East Wing first story, close too but so not to be connected to Serena's room. Artemis and Luna both picked a room in the West Wing first story, so that they also would not be disturbed.

Out of everyone Serena and Luna were having a hard time walking on Earth, since gravity on the moon is so much lighter than on Earth. The girls all looked at their school uniform, which consisted of a navy blue skirt, a white blouse with a navy blue ribbon and also a navy blue collar with white strips on it. they had to wear black shoes with white socks.

"Earthlings have no sense of fashion at all, my goodness." Luna complained at the uniforms.

"I think you're the one who has fashion trouble Luna." Serena said looking at the midnight blue haired woman. She has a black flared skirt layered with a bright yellow flared skirt.

"Hey i like the way i dress thank you!" Luna stuck her tongue out at Serena.

Serena laughed and rolled her eyes at the girl.

__________

"Hey Darien did you hear?" Andrew who was tall, blond and had green eyes came up to Darien.

"Hear what?" Darien asked leaning his head towards his friend Andrew.

"We're getting five new transfer students in the school, and they're all girls!" Andrew said rather loudly, catching the attention of four other guys.

"Oh really?" Jedite, Nephlite, Zoycite, and Malachite all said at the same time leaning towards Andrew.

Jedite had short blond hair with blue eyes. He was tall but not taller than Malachite who was the tallest out of all four. Malachite had long white hair that came to the middle of his back with ice blue eyes. Zoycite had long sandy blond hair pulled back into a low pony tail with jade green eyes. And Nephlite had wavy brown hair and blue eyes as well. Zoycite was the shortest out of the four, Jedite was the next, the Nephlite, and the tallest was Malachite. Darien was the same height as Nephlite, and Andrew was as tall as Jedite. All six of them we're very hansom. Darien and Nephlite were tan, Malachite was ghostly pale, and Jedite, Zoycite, and Andrew were all a normal peach color. Although they all sat at lunch together, they were in different grades. Darien, Andrew, and Malachite were all Seniors, Nephlite was a Junior, and Jedite and Zoycite were Sophomores.

"So Andrew, what are they like?" Zoycite asked intrigued by them.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow because two are transferring into our grade, two are sophomores, and one's a junior." Andrew said to them.

"Are you serious?" Zoycite asked again, "two are transferring into our class?"

"Yes, I'm serious, they're all supposedly cousins that live together." Andrew said again.

"Oh wow, i can't wait for tomorrow to come then." Malachite said to them grinning."So are they all lunarians? or only a few of them?" Darien asked himself in his mind.

"So Darien, aren't you excited? we haven't had this many transfers in awhile." Nephlite asked him.

"I'm very interested yes." Darien said with a smirk as he looked at the five others. They all grinned and wailed for the last bell to ring.

__________

"Wow, five hours later and everything is unpacked and ready to go." Serena said plopping onto the sofa that was in the living room.

"So how are we going to fix your hair Serena?" Mina asked her, and Serena just looked at her confused.

"You can't leave your hair up in your usual style. That'll give the away that you're from the Moon." Amy said to her. Serena sighed and pulled the hair pins out of her hair and let it all fall free. Everyone was amazed on how long her hair had gotten. it was now almost to her feet.

"I guess I'll just leave it down, since if you cut it, it'll grow faster." Serena said annoyed that her hair grew so fast.

"I have an idea Sere." Rei said to her and Serena just looked at Rei. "Give me four hair bands." she said again and Amy handed her four rubber bands. Rei parted Serena's hair into pigtails, tied them off with two bands at the nape of her neck, Rei then braided each pig tail and put the bands at the bottom to tie off each braid. "What do you think?" Rei asked hopeful.

"It's cute!" Amy exclaimed.

"I like it a lot." Mina also said.

"It looks great on you Serena." Lita replied while she was cooking, she stole a glance.

"Then this will be my new hair style." Serena replied to them all. Serena's bands framed her face perfectly.

"I think... i want to go take a walk." Amy said to them.

"After we eat, I'll go with you." Serena said to her and Amy smiled at her dear friend. "But we so need different outfits," Amy looked down and agreed since they didn't change out of their gowns. Ami just nodded and ran off to her room to find an outfit. She came back out with white Capri's, and a blue blouse on. For shoe's she had white tennis shoes. Serena also went to her room to change but realized her mother never let her go out in anything but dresses. Serena found a silk light pink sundress that tied around her neck. She walked out of her room and down the stairs and everyone just looked at her.

"We need casual Sere." Amy said and Serena looked annoyed.

"That's right!" Rei exclaimed. "Serena's mother would never let her wear half the stuff we wear." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Damn it to hell!" Serena yelled and held her hand out and a think pink pen with a ruby on top of it and a moon symbol the side of it appeared. She held it up high in the hair and shouted "Lunar pen dress me like a normal Earthling teenager!" A bright pink light engulfed Serena and when it died out Serena was then dressed in hip hugging blue jeans and a black tank top that had pink skulls on it. She also had black sneakers on.

"Much better," Rei commented. "Nice look."

"Serena, you must restrain yourself from using your lunar pen." Luna lectured.

"I haven't used it in ages mother, and i needed something more common to wear." Serena said sarcastically to Luna.

"Why you, I'm not your mother!" Luna said back to her.

"Food is done!" Lita announced to them. All seven of them sat down and ate Lita's meal in peace. Lita cooked salmon, rice, carrots, and lima beans.

"Did you have to cook those green things Lita?" Mina complain to her friend and Lita laughed at her.

"They are said to be good for you Mina." Lita replied to her and she made a face.

About twenty minutes passed as they all ate dinner.

"I'm done, i will be waiting for you outside Amy." Serena said to her and Amy nodded. Five minutes passed before Amy joined Serena, then they both exited the house.

"It's about 6pm now, we need to be back by what 8?" Serena asked trying not to trip over her feet.

"Yes, we should be back by eight." Amy answered at both girls walked towards the town called Tokyo.

"There's suppose to be a Prince here right?" Amy asked Serena.

"Um, yes i do believe he also lives in this town as well." Serena answered looking at the lights of the town.

"I hope, we get to meet him!" Amy excitedly said to Serena.

"I don't want to," Serena answered blankly.

"Why not Sere?" Amy looked over at the blond.

"If i do meet him, he'll send me back to the Moon, because I'm not welcomed here Amy." Serena sadly looked over at her friend.

"Yea that's true, but you'll be meeting him without him knowing you're a princess of the moon." Amy smiled at her.

"He'll know who i am Amy, i look like my mother."

"Yea, but your hair is different, and your hair style isn't the same now. There's not way with mina here that he'll know it's you." Amy said smiling brightly, Serena smiled back at her.

"Yea, i guess you're right." Serena said as they entered the town.

Serena and Amy glanced into the windows of many shows with Amy noting that she wanted to go shopping at mist of them. They stopped at an ice cream stand where Amy almost drooled over how many types they had. Serena noticed and just inwardly laughed at the genius. Sometimes Amy surprised everyone by the way she acts, she's a genius alright, but she act like such a child at times. Amy giggled then started to run down a busy street, and Serena was trying to follow her without falling on her face.

"Hey look Malachite, those two girls, I've never seen them before." Zoycite said to the group of six who were making their way back to the palace where five of the six lived, Andrew just lived near them.

"I like the girl with short blue hair." Jedite said to them.

"The blond is so much hotter." Malachite replied to Jedite.

"I agree, i like the blond." Nephlite agreed.

"Well i prefer the blue haired one." Zoycite agreed with Jedite.

Amy rushed past the six guys giggling because Serena couldn't keep up with her. Serena wasn't very good with physical exercise. Serena collapsed on her knees right after she passed the six guys. They all turned around to see the blond sitting on her knees gasping for air. Amy stopped and turned around to see Serena on the ground. She started to walk towards her. Malachite thought this would be his chance.

"Are you okay miss?" Malachite asked her. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes, and the met his ice blue eyes.

"I'll be (gasp).. okay in (gasp)... a few minutes (gaps). Running isn't one of (gasp) my strong areas." Serena managed to say while gasping for air and smiled at him.

"Here let me help you up." Malachite said extending his hand towards her. She took it and pulled herself up straight.

"Serena are you already?" Amy asked walking towards the group of now seven.

"Amy, you know i hate to run, so why?" Serena asked still getting her breath back.

"It's a new town, and i was excited, I'm sorry Sere." Amy apologized, and Serena rolled her eyes and turn towards the six boys.

"Hello, my name is Serena, and this is my cousin Amy." Serena said to them. "Thank you for helping me up."

"The pleasure is all mine Serena. My name is Malachite." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Sere, we gotta go, it's almost 8." Amy warned.

"As long as there is no running involved I'm good." Serena said completely recovered.

"No, lets walk back."

"It was a pleasure meeting you malachite," Serena smiled at him, then walked away with Amy heading towards home, which was in the opposite direction the six boys were heading.

"I wonder if she'll be one of the ones in our class?" Malachite smirked and plotted in his head.

"I doubt it, but I guess that only way for you to find out is to wait until tomorrow and see now isn't is?" Andrew said looking at him.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Malachite said still looking in their direction.


	2. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 2

**_Unwanted attention_**

"Hey Sere, get up it's almost time for school!" Amy said shaking the blond. "Since we all got bathed last night, you need to wake up now."

"I'm up, I'm up..." Serena said sleepily as she slid out of bed and worked on putting her uniform on. Amy fixed her hair into the two braids again. She was sleepily walking down the stair case ten minutes later where everyone waited for her. Lita handed her a piece of toast the had strawberry jam on it and they all walked out of the house. It was a twenty minute walk to school.

"Are you sure you're awake Sere? you look like a walking zombie." Rei giggled and poked at her.

"I'm up." Serena yawned.

"Sure you are." a male voice came from behind her as they entered the school gate. Serena turned to see Malachite walking behind her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, Hi Malachite, good morning." Serena yawned again but then was tackled by Mina.

"Serena who is he? he's hot!" Mina exclaimed as she looked at the tall white hair man.

"Why thank you for your compliment." Malachite answered her.

"Mina, this is Malachite, I met him yesterday while going for a walk with Amy. Malachite this is my sister Mina." Serena introduced them to each other. While on Earth, Serena and Mina are sisters, and Lita, Rei and Amy are the cousins. But they are not pretending to be sisters.

"So is she your twin? because you look identical." Malachite asked and then Zoycite ran past Malachite warning him, that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. "Well, excuse me then ladies." Malachite then walked into the building.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Rei fussed.

"Not my type." Lita admitted.

"Not mine either." Amy and Serena said at the same time and the laughed.

"Then looks like the fight is on Rei!" Mina challenged the raven haired girl, then both burst out in laughter.

_________

"Okay everyone take your seats, I have two new transfer students to introduce to the class," Mr. Himuki, who was a rather older looking teacher, probably about 40, announced to the Senior class. Malachite looked up hoping that Serena would be one of the two students. Darien laughed at Malachite, because he knew that Malachite would be planning to bed the girl within a month.

"Hello, My name is Rei Hino, It's a pleasure to be here, please be kind to me." Rei said, and everyone stared at the raven haired violet eyed girl who walked into the class first. Malachite still had his hopes up, that is until a blond walked into the room next.

"Please take care of me, My name is Mina Aino. It's a pleasure to be here." Mina bowed then looked up and saw Malachite. Her eyes widened with happiness.

"That is Serena's sister." Malachite whispered to Darien.

"Okay please be seated at the back of the class. Malachite, Darien, please help these two if they need it." Mr. Himuki said and Mina all but bounced to the back to sit behind Malachite, Rei was seated behind Darien.

"Hello, my name is Darien Shields, If you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask okay?" Darien turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you Darien, please, take care of me." Rei said looking into his dark blue eyes. He was a hunk alright. She'd love to do a lot of things to him ... _"Rei what are you thinking of you just met him!" she hissed inwardly "but i guess dreaming is okay right?" she sighed again. "Of course not Rei! you're hormones are all out of whack!!!" _Rei was having a mental argument with herself.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked her.

"Oh yes, I'm fine sorry about that" Rei said laughing.

"Malachite, so do you have a girlfriend?" Mina smiled at him.

"No I do not." He responding the chuckled lightly.

"That's surprising, you're so dreamy, i would have though you'd have one." Mina told him and he laughed.

"You sure like complimenting people don't you?" Malachite asked.

"No, that's just you that she's complimenting on like this. I haven't her heard compliment a guy like that in awhile, usually she's very cruel towards them, be happy. "Rei responded to him.

"Hey, you make me sound like a bad person!" Mina laughed.

_________

"Okay class, please take your seats, we have a new student that just transferred into our junior class." Mrs. Ginka, a young woman with glasses said to her students. Nephlite looked up to see who the new student was.

"My name is Lita Kino, please to make your acquaintance." Lita said bowing. Nephlite looked her up and down and found her uninteresting, so went back to drawing in his note book.

"In the back by Hita, there is a seat, please be seated." Mrs. Ginka said and Lita made her way to the back of the classroom.

"Hello Lita, I'm Hita, please to meet you!" the young brown eyes black haired girl said to her.

"Thank you Hita, please watch out for me." Lita smiled back at her.

"I'll try my best to." Hita laughed.

"Then that's all i can ask."

"Hey Lita, how far away did you transfer from?" Hita asked.

"Oh, over 10,000 miles." Lita lied, but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"You speak Japanese fluently."

"I was born here, i just moved about 10 years ago, and just moved back yesterday." Lita told her.

"That's so cool."

____________

"Class settle down!" Mr. Himura said rather loudly.

"Serena, I'm scared..." Amy whispered as they stood outside the doorway.

"It's okay Amy, so am I. So am I" Serena confessed in a whisper.

"Please come in you two!" The teacher said and they both entered catching Jedite and Zoycites attention. "These two will be in our class from now on!"

"Hello, my name is Amy Mizuno, please to meet all of you." She said really low.

"And my name is Serena Tsukino. Pleased to be here. Please be nice to my cousin and me." Serena announced to the class.

All the boys erupted into cheers making the two girls feel very uncomfortable. Amy looked at Serena scared, but Serena looked just as scared as she did.

"Now class, calm down!" Mr. Himura yelled but it did not work.

"I get dips on the blue haired one!" one boy said.

"Then i get the blond!" Another boy yelled.

"No i want the blond!"

Zoycite was looking at the two girls and saw Amy move behind Serena.

"Now that's enough!" Jedite yelled standing up and the whole class calmed down. "You're scaring the poor girls for crying out loud. Keep your hormones under control. They're new here so stop making such a fuss. Most of you are taken anyway."

The whole class booed the blond haired boy, then Zoycite stood up.

"Please, Serena, Amy, be seated. They will not harm you, they're only making a fuss because both of you are so pretty. They have no manners at all." Zoycite looked at the two of them. Amy looked at Zoycite and blushed. "the two seats behind me and my brother Jedite are open. Please, sit there."

"Thank you." Serena said and walked to her desk, with Amy still clinging to her back.

"Aww man, the twins get the girls all the time!" one boy complained.

"So you two are twins?" Serena asked as she was sitting down.

"Yes, we are, but we are fraternal twins, not identical twins. My name is Jedite, and that is my brother Zoycite" Jedite said turning around to speak to her, then pointed at his brother.

"I see, well Thank you for earlier," Serena said smiling at him, and then turned to Zoycite. "Thank you as well Zoycite."

"Oh, you're much welcomed. We met last night, but only i didn't get a chance to introduce myself. You met our cousin Malachite."

"I thought that i recognized you from somewhere." Amy lowly spoke to him.

"There's no need for you to be so shy." Jedite told Amy. "Just wait until lunch, that's in four periods. I'll introduce you two too our other cousins."

"Yes, they're all really nice... well except Darien, he's kind of cold towards everyone, but don't be to afraid of him. He won't hurt you." Zoycite laughed as he said that.

Lunch time came faster than Serena and the others expected it to. They walked into the cafeteria.

"This way please." Jedite said as Zoycite and Amy walked towards a group of guys Serena was stopped by two other men. Serena spotted Lita, Rei, and Mina sitting with Malachite, Jedite just sat down, Amy was standing up introducing her self, and Zoycite as looking around at the other three girls.

"Please, move out of the way." Serena asked politely.

"Why should we sexy, you look like a hot new toy that i so want to buy." one boy said to her.

"Now, now Nick, don't scare her to much, i want some of her too." the other boy said to Nick.

Serena looked up at the two boy, the one named nick was a little taller than herself, brown hair green eyes. The other boy was the same height with orange hair and brown eyes.

"Please let me through." Serena asked again.

"Now Kid, what shall we do with her?" Nick asked the boy.

"Hmm, I say we take her somewhere and play with her." Kid answered him, grabbing a hold of Serena's wrist.

"Hey, where is Serena at?" Rei asked when she noticed that Serena wasn't there.

"She was right behind us." Amy said turning around.

"LITA!!!" Lita heard her name being screamed at got up quickly, then the blond was saw running towards the group. Serena collided with a boy but just clung to him, not caring who he was. Darien was supporting both of them by leaning on his hands.

"You bitch!" Kid yelled catching up to her.

"How dare you kick me in the balls and run. Now we're definitely going to make you pay, not only will you be our sex toy, you'll be our dog as well." Nick yelled at her, but the two went quiet.

"Darien, just hand her over, it has nothing to do with you." Nick told Darien, who was sitting on the ground with the blond between his legs clinging to his chest.

"What did you do to her!" Lita asked stepping in front of Serena and Darien.

"We only want to play with her a little bit, so we grabbed her wrist and she kick me in the balls." Nick told her.

"Play with her?" Darien asked.

"Yea, you know, fuck her?" Kid said to them and Nephlite walked up to the two boys.

"So you were going to rape a girl who just transferred into out school? No wonder why she kicked you, I would have too if I was in her place." Nephlite said to them.

"It's none of your business just give the girl here," Nick said and went to grab Serena's shoulders but was caught by Lita's hand.

"You won't touch my little cousin." Lita threatened the boy, while still having his wrist in her hand.

"Oh yea? watch me!" Nick said and threw a punch at Lita, she dodged it and then threw him over her shoulder into his cousin, knocking them both down. Nephlite just stared at the new transfer student in amazement.

"You just wait." Kid said and helped Nick up as they walked away.

"Yet again, Serena, you get a lot of attention." Lita said walking up to her. "It's okay, you can let go of the stranger. They're gone."

Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked up, only to meet a pair of cold dark blue eyes, and a man with coal black hair. Serena was wide eyed and then pushed herself about three feet away from him.

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to!" Serena apologized to the boy who she didn't know.

"Hey Darien, you're here." Jedite said coming over to the two.

__

"So this is the boy named Darien that Jedite was talking about... he is scary." Serena thought to herself.

"It's okay," Darien told her standing up. "I was coming over to help you anyway, it just worked out differently than what i was expecting it to."

"So, Serena you just met Darien." Jedite laughed and helped Serena to her feet.

"Serena!" Mina bounced over to the other blond.

"Mina, hey how's school for you?" Serena questioned her.

"It's great, I'm in the same class as Darien and Malachite! They're both so hot!" Mina squealed, making Serena laugh.

"I agree, they are." Rei walked over to the two.

"You two have sex on your brain 24/7. It's no doubt you think that they're hot in your eyes. But Darien is kind of scary looking to me. And Malachite... well he's nice and all but Malachite with his long hair reminds me of a very pretty girl." Serena stated pressing her index finger to her lips and looked up to the sky. "I don't see how you could think they're hot even they both have some flaws to them. Yea Darien looks like the tall dark and hansom type, but... his stare is enough to make anyone drop over dead in they're tracks. And Malachite... well he's also the tall hansom type, but he's got sex on the brain so much that it's kind of creepy." Serena looked towards to the group. "What, did i say something wrong?" She asked when they were just staring at her.

"Serena... you can be to blunt sometimes." Rei said putting her hand over her eyes. Nephlite, Jedite and Zoycite just burst out laughing. Serena turned red and looked down.

"I've never... heard anyone be so blunt but correct about their personalities in my whole life!" Jedite couldn't stop laughing and Zoycite just shook his head in agreement.

"It's so funny, cause you hit the nail right on the head, and you're still new here and just met them!" Nephlite howled in laughter.

Malachite just smiled at the blond who was looking around at the group of eleven.

"Serena!" Mina pounced on her. "You didn't have to be so mean towards them! You just met them and Darien just saved you from being raped!" Mina yelled.

"It's quite alright though Mina." Darien said and focused his eyes on Serena. "Though she is right about my personality, I do not take it as a bad sign that she is very observant towards a lot of things. That's actually good to know." This made Serena turn red in embarrassment.

"Serena, as you know, my name is Darien." The black haired blue eyed guy told her.

"My name is Nephlite." The guy with wavy brown hair and blue eyes said to her.

"And my name is Andrew." A tall guy with short blond hair and green eyes said to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Serena. As you all know" She said looking down.

"So tell us girls" Andrew asked. "What are you're hobbies? You have to join a club, and all 6 of us are in a club. So maybe you'll be in one of our clubs.

"Swimming," Amy answered.

"That's my area of expertise." Zoycite laughed and winked at her.

"Martial Arts!" Lita proudly stated.

"That's my club." Nephlite said to her.

"Volley ball, and singing." Mina answered boldly.

"Volley ball is my area." Malachite answered her.

"And Chorus is ours." Zoycite and Jedite said together.

"Mine is also Chorus." Rei answered.

"I don't really have an area, but i would have to say literature i guess," Serena gave a answer just to please them. All of the got extremely quiet and looked at Darien.

"Why are you looking at me? That's not my club. I'm in the Astrology club." Darien answered them.

"But isn't you're brother Seiya and his 2 friends in the Literature club?" Zoycite asked him.

"Yea, so what of it?" Darien looked at them.

"Poor girl is getting thrown to the wolves." Jedite stated and Serena just looked at him.

"Pardon me for being a wolf." A male voice cam from behind them. Serena spun around and was facing a boy with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail and gold eyes.

"So you might join our club eh?" He asked Serena.

"I'm not joining any club. I was just answering Andrew's question." Serena stared back at him.

"But you have to join a club in out school." He said lifting her chin up with his finger.

"No I don't," Serena declared smacking his hand away from her face.

"Yaten, stop terrorizing the poor girl." Jedite told him.

"Oh, i will for now. Just wait until Seiya finds out that we have a new sheep in the yard." Yaten laughed and then walked away.

"And yes, you do have to join a club Serena." Darien said to her,

"Then I'll join yours." Serena whirled around and stated to him.

"And what do you know about Stars and Planets?" Darien asked her.

"Did you know the planet Jupiter isn't just a giant ball of quick sand? That there is actually stable land on it? And that when the dawn starts to rise, you can see Venus if you have a good enough telescope?" Serena stated to him and he just gave her a smirk.

"Yes i knew both of those. But i guess you're right, not everyone knows all that." Darien answered her. "We'll just see how good you are with astrology. You're just transferring in so, you're going to have to catch up on a lot."

"I doubt I'll have to catch up on anything. I know more than what most people do." Serena tilted her head looking at him. He just gave her a cold stare.

__

"I don't think I'm going to like this girl to much." he thought.

"Any way, club times vary on the type of club it is." Darien was starting to explain.

"Oh I see we have a new fish." A tall boy with long black hair and dark blue eyes said walking up to Serena and tugging at her hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Serena automatically swirl around and back handed the boy before even realizing it. It was Nephlite that retaliated and pulled hard on her hair and Serena stumbled backwards into his back, with his hand at her throat choking her. The boy just smirked at her as he watched Nephlite choke the girl.

"I suggest that you let her go." Lita said in a dark tone.

"It's okay Nephlite. It was his stupid fault. Let her go." Darien command Nephlite and he released her and she gasped for air collapsing.

"Serena, are you okay?" Lita ran to her side.

"Yea," Serena breathlessly answered.

"You see, you can't touch me." The boy said coming up to Serena again and tugging playfully at her hair. She glared at him again, but before she could do anything she was Malachites arms.  
"Now now, Serena, calm down." He whispered into her ear. "He is a Prince of this planet and we are also his guardians. That is why Nephlite reacted the way he did. I do not want to hurt you, but you can not hurt him again." He continued whispering into her ear.

"Now that you know that I'm a Prince, come into my arms my dear. I will show you what it's like to be with a real man." he said to her. She broke free of Malachite's embrace and walked up to him and slapped him again. Nephlite walked forward but Darien stopped him.

"I don't care who the hell you are!" Serena told him coldly. "No matter who you are, even if you are a Prince of this Planet, sexual harassment is still considered harassment no matter who you are! And why the hell should I come into your arms. You don't seem all that special to me, and just because you're a Prince, don't think you can get your way with everything. I will not be someone who you'll ever be able to get in you're life time." Serena stalked back towards Lita and Rei when the boy caught her arm.

"You're a Princess of another country aren't you." he asked glaring at her.

"Even if I was, which I'm not, I have no obligation to tell you anything so let go." Serena broke his grip on her arm and once again walked towards Lita. The boy went to grab Serena's throat this time.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCRICLE!" Mina shouted and a yellow chain on energy wrapped around Serena and pulled her back into Lita's hold.

"Prince Seiya of Earth, You will not lay another hand on the youngest Princess of Venus." Mina said and everyone stared at the blond haired girl with a red bow in her hair. Her outfit changed from her school uniform into a orange skirt sailor skirt with a yellow boy at her chest and at the bottom of her back, and a symbol for Venus of the tiara that she wore on her head.

"Good going Venus." Rei mumbled under her breath and Mina retransformed back into her school uniform.

"I knew it was to good to be true that the five new transfer students were ordinary humans." Seiya said looking at all five of them wickedly.

"Serena you're name was right? I'll remember that for when you're screaming my name as I'm pounding hard into your tight wet…"

"Enough!" Darien yelled. "Seiya, go back to your own side of the damn yard."

"Oh I will when If I can take the young Princess with me." Seiya still smiling at Serena said.

"IF she sets foot on your side she's all yours, but she has to go willingly and not by force or by coaxing her over. Until that day, leave my area. I do not wish to be around you. You have your Guardians over there, now leave." Darien commanded of him and he walked away smiling.

"After school, you five are to meet me here got it?" Darien said to them. "And Serena."

"Umm yes?" Serena said timidly turning in Lita's arms to look at the guy who was staring daggers into her.

"The middle table over there in the yard, do you see it?" Darien asked and Serena nodded. "Unless you want to deal with Seiya. Never go past that table. I won't be able to help you once you are on the other side of that yard." Darien told her. "Okay back to class now. The bell is going to ring forty five minutes are going to be up in five minutes." with that said Darien walked away and so did the other four guys The rest of the school day passed pretty fast and smoothly. All five girls met Darien and his friends outside in the yard after school.

"Now tell me," Darien said looking at each one of them. "Why are you here and which one of you is the Lunarian?"

"We are here under Orders of Queen Serenity to watch Earth because she does not want there to be another full scale ware between the planets." Rei told him, though that half was true. "We have no Lunarian's with us Crown Prince of Earth."

"Crown Prince of Earth,,, you mean this guy is the Prince of Earth?" Serena said pointing at Darien in disbelief.

"Serena' didn't you read any of the books on Venus?" Mina asked her and Serena looked down.

"Reading royal planetary books about the neighboring kingdom's royalty isn't one of my fortes Mina." Serena complained and looked at her. Mina just shook her head at Serena.

"So out with it then. Who are you all?" Darien asked again but Malachite stepped in.

"How can you be sister's when you don't have the same last name?" Malachite asked Mina and Darien looked at the two blonds.

"You explain, I don't like to explain this." Serena said to Mina. They had an explanation for everything that was well laid out.

"We have the same Father but different mothers. Serena only recently became a Princess of Venus. My father had an affair with a Lunarian. But when Serena's mother passed away eight years ago, since she had bright blond hair that stood out among the Lunarians, Queen Serenity had her tested against my fathers blood since blond hair is also of the Venusian bloodline. We found out that she was my father's daughter, and my mother excepted her knowing that she was from a different mother, but took pity on her for just losing her mother. So I guess Serena would be half and half to both the Moon and Venus. That is why we look so much alike." Mina explained but Darien's expression only grew in anger. "She is the youngest one among us. And that is why her last name is Tsukino and mine is Aino."

"So she's a half breed." Seiya said looking at them. "She's not quite full Lunarian or Venusian. She's a half breed, send her back to Venus brother, we don't need her contaminating Earth is she happens to fall in love with someone here, it'd be a disaster."

"So what I'm half and half? Does it really matter that I have Lunarian blood in me?" Serena asked desperately looking from Seiya to Darien. "You're going to send me back aren't you?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"We told you, you shouldn't have come. It doesn't matter whether your half Venusian or not. They hate Lunarians Serena, but yet you still persisted on coming." Amy said to her patting her back.

"I understand Prince Darien. I am to blame for this, I just wanted to see Earth at least once in my life." Serena said bowing down but could tell he was still staring at her coldly with those eyes of his. She started to cry and ran into the building, then out the front gate of the school to their house.

"Now Prince, if you'll excuse me. I have to tend to my sister." Mina said coldly towards the six boys and walked off. Dariens expression did not change, though inside he was cursing Seiya for interrupting.

"Mina." Darien said her name and she turned around. "You stay here, I shall deal with her later."

"Oh good, we get to interrogate her." Seiya said gleefully/

"Seiya shut the hell up and go back to the Palace. If you hadn't opened your big mouth, I wouldn't be in this situation." Darien angrily shouted at him. "Now shut the fuck up and stay out of foreign planet business. You have no idea on the rules. And I wouldn't criticize her about being a half breed when you yourself are a half breed as well, or did you forget that Seiya?" Darien was seriously angry right now.

"Darien, watch your tongue." Seiya told him.

"Why should I? It's true that you're mother isn't of this galaxy. And you two brothers as well, but since you were father's child, we let you three stay on Earth because you had no other place to go. So shut the fuck up and leave." Darien told him again. Seiya stalked away and Darien tried to control his anger while everyone looked at him.

"Darien hates his brother the most," Malachite said to them.

"Anyway, please go on, who are the rest of you? What planets are you from and what are your statuses on the planet." Darien asked more calmly.

"My name is Rei Hino, Princess of the planet Mars." Rei said and bowed to the Prince.

"I am from the Planet Mercury, I am Princess Amy."

"And I am from the planet Jupiter. I am Princess Lita Kino."

"Five princesses from each planet… anyway, please take me to your sister Mina." Darien said to her and she just looked at him. "Malachite, Jedite, Zoycite, and Nephlite, you're also coming." Darien said getting up from where he was sitting. Mina and the girls walked back to their house with the five guys following them.

"Her room, is in the East Wing second story, last room." Mina said and pointed to the direction on where he should go. Darien walked up the flight of stairs and walked toward the appointed room. He heard crying, walking and things banging inside the door. He opened up the door to see the blond haired girl, her hair was out of the braids and it fell around her features like a cloak.

"Serena." Darien said and she just cried harder while stuffing clothes into her suitcase.

"I get it I'll leave, please, just go away." Serena sobbed.

"Serena, listen…" Darien said again.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Serena said looking at Darien with tears running down her eyes. Darien just walked forward towards her while she was talking still stuffing her suitcase. "I get it, I'm half Lunarian, and you hate me! I just wanted to see Earth one time! I didn't think it'd be so bad because I've lived on Venus for eight years!" Serena was crying harder when she sat on her bed trembling. "I knew you hated Lunarians, I just thought maybe… maybe it'd be different from Venus… but it's just the same! You guys don't except half… mm" Serena was silenced as Darien forcefully pressed his lips to her and pinned her to her bed, though she was still crying.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up and listen to me." He said looking into her ocean blue eyes with his cold blue ones. She was still speechless and couldn't say anything. He was hovering over her and had her pinned to her own bed. He pulled her up into a sitting position while he was standing. Her hand went to her mouth where she could still feel his lips on hers.

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think. I hope that all who read like it...


	3. Visitors and Obessions

Visitors and obession

"I… haven't." Serena said in a low voice. Darien just looked at her then spoke.

"Look, you don't have to leave okay? You can stay, Seiya jumped in before I could say anything. He really has no room to talk." Darien told her looking away.

"You mean it?" Serena said hopeful. "I can actually stay here?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Darien stated then looked at her. Her blond hair was curly from being in a braid so it made waves in her hair. He looked her up and down noticing that she was very well developed in all areas. Her bright blue eyes and long blond hair made her look like a goddess in his eyes. He went over and sat by her.

"Look," he said pulling her effortlessly into his lap. "You shouldn't just slap people because they mess with your hair." He said and ran his own fingers through her silky hair. She pulled it away from him.

"Look I just don't like people messing with my hair okay?" She said the pulled her hair all to one side of her neck.

"I understand that, because I hate when girls run their hands through my hair, but that doesn't mean I can backslap them for it." Darien explained to her.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Serena turned in his lap and was now straddling his legs facing him. Her hands were on his chest for support. "I didn't mean to hit him… it was just a reaction!"

"Darien are you done?" Malachite said opening the door and looking at their position as they both looked at him.

"Don't misunderstand the situation Malachite." Darien said then once again took her wrists then effortlessly spun her off his lap onto her bed getting up. He looked at her. "Look I understand it was just a reaction. But just try not to do it again." With that said he walked past Malachite and out of her room. Malachite looked at her.

"You look quite stunning with your hair down Princess." Malachite remarked making Serena blush, then he walked out of her room smiling.

"This really is going to make for an interesting Senior year." Malachite said to him.

"Indeed it is." Darien answered simply as he descended down the flight of stairs and Serena was running down the hall way as Darien was halfway down the stairs.

"Mina everyone!" Serena yelled and they all walked towards the stairs. Darien looked up just in time to see Serena jumped off of the second story rail.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Malachite yelled at her and she gracefully landed and then took off running to Mina.

"Mina he said I could stay! I can stay with you guys now!" Serena said as she hugged Mina, and Malachite ran up to her.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Malachite asked examining her.

"No why would I be?" Serena asked not sure why he was concerned.

"Don't worry about it guys," Rei told the guys with the concerned look on their face as she walked into the room. "She does it all the time, I don't think she knows what stairs are really." Rei finished.

"You sure are brave Princess." Zoycite said walking up to her.

"Please, my name is Serena, don't call me Princess. It's annoying you know." Serena told him politely.

"So, can we hang here for a bit?" Jedite asked Darien.

"Only if they want you to." Darien responded.

"Why not, sure." Mina answered her eyes were on Malachite.

Darien, Nephlite, and Zoycite sat in three different chairs.

"Serena. Are you home yet?" Luna asked while walking into the front door to see they had company.

"Oh Luna, hey, Lita said dinner is almost ready." Serena said as she was walking by with her computer in hand.

"Serena, I see you have guests?" Artemis said walking in behind Luna.

"Yea, we met them at school today. Darien also happens to be the Prince of Earth as well." Amy said looking up from her book.

"Prince of Earth huh?" Artemis said and looked at the three guys sitting in the living room.

"Jedite!" Serena yelled and he appeared.

"Yes Serena?" He asked as he peered over the railing on the second story.

"Please come down from there." Serena said to him.

"Aw do I have to?" Jedite asked then walked down the stairs.

"Thank you." Serena said to him and then walked away. There were moaning sounds coming into the living room and everyone stopped to see where they were coming from.

Serena gave out a sigh and looked towards Mina's room. Serena was about to grab the door handle when a hand grabbed hers first.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Darien said moving her hand away from the door.

"I'm not that stupid Darien. I know what they're doing." Serena said to him pulling her hand away.

"Then why are you wanting to bother them?" Darien asked.

"Hello, they just met today, and now they're in their screwing each other. It's not right." Serena said to him.

"What's right and wrong Princess, is not up to you to decide." Darien told her.

"Prince, don't lecture me about right and wrong." Serena said staring into his eyes.

Neither would give up the staring contest.

"Oh Malachite, Harder, harder fuck me harder!" Mina moaned and Serena and Darien just looked at the door. Serena had a slight pink shade to her face as she walked away from the door.

"I'm getting a shower!" Serena yelled and ran up the steps to her own personal bathroom. She slammed the door shut, she could hear her own heart beating in her chest.

_"Oh my god, what are they thinking!" _Serena screamed in her head as her heart beat sped up_. _She shook her head back and forth to get the sound out of her head. She then strip herself of her clothes and turned the hot water on high, and the cold water on medium low. She then got into the shower and let the hot warm run across her bare pale skin. She turned around in order to get her hair wet as well. Serena took her time in the shower, before washing and conditioning her hair before getting out. She turned the water off and dried herself with a towel first before wrapping her fluffy pink robe around her and tying it.

"Please stay for dinner, I made enough." Lita invited them.

"Sure." Jedite said and looked at Darien who just shrugged.

"So Darien." Rei said coming over and sitting on his lap. He put his arms around her was as a reaction. He was so use to this kind of thing it didn't bother him at all. "Why don't me and you go to my room after dinner?"

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" Darien asked looking at her.

"Yea, I don't mind a one night stand. It doesn't bother me at all." She replied. Serena walked down in a black cotton night dress that came a little below her knees.

"So now you're trying to seduce Darien huh?" Serena said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Do you want him then Serena?" Rei stood up and glanced playfully at her, knowing that Serena would reject the offer, she always did. Amy was setting the table and Lita had a glass in her hand when Serena answered.

"And what if I do want him Rei?" Serena fired back at her. She went over to Darien and sat in his lap. "I mean, he's not that bad looking." Serena said as she ran on finger down his chest. "I wouldn't mind just for a night."

Lita lost grip of the glass she was carrying and it shattered on the floor, Amy dropped the plate she was carrying on the floor as well.

"SAY WHAT!!!!" They both yelled at the top of their lungs and Rei just stood in front of Darien and Serena looking dumbfounded. Darien glanced at the girl in his lap, who looked very seductive at the moment.

"Don't tell me you actually believed that?" Mina said walking out of her room with Malachite following her.

"You were joking Serena?" Rei asked barely able to talk form shock. Serena just rolled her eyes, stood up, and walked past Rei and Darien.

"If you believed me then you're stupid. Why would I want him like that? I don't even know the guy." Serena said and bent down to start to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor. "I don't know a thing about sex or the male body. I don't want him Rei, he's all yours."

"Well, I can teach you." Jedite said coming up to Serena.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Serena responded picking up the last piece of glass from the plate Amy dropped and Lita picked up the pieces of the glass as well. They disposed of them.

"So tell me, what kind of schedule do the club activities have?" Serena asked trying to break the mood.

Lita finished setting the table and they all sat down.

"Well baseball, softball and volleyball all meet on Mondays. Football, soccer, and basketball are on Tuesdays. Chorus, band, and the martial art classes are on Wednesdays, swimming and track and field are on Thursdays, and the astronomy and Literature club both meet on Fridays." Zoycite explained before taking a bite out of his steak. Today's meal was steak, rice and cauliflower.

"I hope you like sleep over Serena." Jedite said to her as he pushed around the cauliflower on his plate.

"I've never been to one, why?" Serena asked as she was about to take a bite of her rice.

"Because, every Friday, the astronomy club stays at Darien's house." Malachite said and Serena started to choke on the spoonful of rice she just ate. Mina just patted her back until she swallowed. Malachite couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Are you serious?!" Serena half yelled.

"Aw not fair, you'll be spending the night with Darien." Rei said looking at her, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Serena."

"That doesn't leave a very long list of things not to do Rei." Serena replied and Rei glared at her.

"Come on it won't be that bad, we'll be there to!" Jedite said trying to encourage her.

"I think I just lost my appetite to eat anything else." Serena replied to his comment pushing her plate of food away and Zoycite laughed at her.

"It won't be that bad. Darien is always busy with one of the girls from the class anyway. He won't bother you to much." Malachite said to her.

"Oh yea, screw a different girl each week, great." Serena mumbled under her breath looking at the wall.

"You can always join the literature club.' Darien coldly told her and she glared at him.

"I'd rather put up with a girl moaning your name then put up with that asshole again." Serena bluntly stated, then Nephlite chuckled under his breath.

A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Amy said walking to the door to answer it.

"I need to see Serena, now." The person at the door demanded and walked in without being told to. Serena looked to see who it was and saw Seiya, Yaten and another boy in the dining room.

"Serena Tsukino!" Seiya said looking at the her.

"What is it?" Serena asked then turned and took another bite of her food.

"Here is an order from our king. Now leave this planet." Seiya stated and Darien turned his head to see what Seiya had in his hand.

"What do you mean? Leave? But Darien already said…" Serena started to say.

"I don't care what he said. This is an order from higher than Darien. You must leave." Seiya said smirking. Darien got up from the table and walked over to Seiya and took the paper from him, then walked over to Serena. Serena just looked at Darien then looked down in defeat.

"You shall come to the palace with me tomorrow after school." Darien said handing the paper to Serena. "Do not leave until then. I will handle this matter."

"Okay." Serena said in a low voice.

"No, I think she'll run. We should take her to the castle." Seiya said smirking.

"Malachite, you are to stay with Serena. Do Not, leave her side do I make myself clear?"

"Yes My Lord, but, what about clothes?" Malachite asked.

"I will send some over with Zoycite later. I am leaving now. Lita, I thank you for the meal." Darien said and walked towards the door.

_"I'll be back for you tonight Princess." _Seiya said to her through telepathy as he walked with Darien and the other two people out the door.

"Can we finish eating at least?" Jedite complained.

"Yes." Darien answered before disappearing into the night. The other three left about ten minutes after.

"Malachite." Serena looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're sleeping with me tonight got it?" Serena stated and Malachite just looked at her.

"What NO!" Mina yelled grabbing his arm. "I want him."

"Mina, back off." Serena said to her seriously.

"Yes Princess." Mina said looking down. _"She must have a good reason as to why she said something like that."_

Malachite looked between the two and then settled on Serena's figure comparing it to another person. It was going on 10pm when Zoycite returned with clothes and left again.

"You can use my shower." Serena said to him as they both walked up the stairs.

"Is there a reason as to why you're being this way?" Malachite asked her with concern.

She pushed him into the bath room and shut the door with both of them inside.

"I'll wait outside of the shower window. It's scattered stained glass, so don't worry, I won't be able to see anything." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees. She heard the water turn on and 5 minutes after that the shower door closed.

"Say Malachite… Do you like Mina?" Serena asked him. "I mean… you already did her, so that must mean you like her in some way right?"

"We didn't do anything of the sort Serena." Malachite answered her.

"But I heard you guys…"

"That was just a show Mina put on to see if she could get all of your attention. I did not touch her in that way, though, if I would have stayed with her tonight, more than likely I would have added her to my list."

"List? Of how many girls you've done?"

"Something a long that line yes." he answered and she sighed.

"Moon Princess." Malachite changed his tone.

"I figured you would have found out by now." Serena responded.

"Why are you here? What made you leave the Moon for Earth?"

"I'm looking for someone." She replied.

"You mean your true love?"

"Yes… are you going to tell Darien to send me back?" She asked.

"If I told Darien you were the Moon Princess, you would be killed. No I will not tell, but please, do not stay long."

"It's only until I turn 18. That's two years."

"Two years may be too long Princess."

"Why did you stop seeing me? You use to come so often, then suddenly you stopped three years ago, and I haven't seen you since."

"It was to dangerous to travel so often between Earth and Moon. The King forbid me to go there anymore. I did not mean to worry you." Malachite stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Serena stood up and looked at him.

"My room is this way. I figured I'd run into you, so I brought some of your old clothes, though they might be a little small now." She said leading him to her room and digging through her closet and pulled out a blue t-shirt and black shorts for him to put on. She turned around while he got dressed.

"Princess, it's okay now." Malachite said and she turned around and looked at him. Serena ran to Malachite crying.

"What troubles you Ser?" Malachite asked using his old nickname for her.

"Seiya, I'm so scared of Seiya." Serena confessed. "He said wait until tonight in my head so no one would hear!"

"I heard it Ser I can hear anyone who sends a Telepathic message." Malachite said stroking her hair. "please, lets lay down." He picked her up and walked over to her big bed and laid her down on it. She tossed the blankets back and crawled under them. He laid next to her.

"You can get under to you know?" Serena said to him, and he obeyed her. She placed her head on his broad chest and traced his chest with her hand,

"Mala," She said now using his pet name.

"Yes Ser?"

"You won't let him get me will you? I know you're Darien's guardian, but please don't let Seiya get me." Serena pleaded snuggling up close to him. He draped one arm over her should to pull her closer and the other was entangled in her hair.

"I can't make any promised Ser, but I will try my best to keep you safe without giving away who you are."

"Malachite, there was a time where I was head over heels in love with you. I still would be if you hadn't gone away from so long." Serena whispered as she was drifting off to sleep. "I still do love you in my heart Mal…" and she was gone.

"I know Princess." He said stroking her hair. "And that is why the King forbid me from going to the Moon anymore. I too was in love with the Princess of the Moon. And that was not allowed, we are not allowed to love each other Ser. Hopefully, you can make Darien love you as much as I do. Because I was once like him as well, and then you literally fell into my arms from a jump you tried to make but didn't quite make it in time." Malachite knew he was talking to himself, but at least for right now, he could go back to that time where he was in love with the girl in his arms right now. A knock came at the window but Malachite ignored it and held Serena in his arms tighter.

____

School the next day passed without to much interference from Seiya. Serena stayed out of his sight by basically hiding behind Malachite or Jedite most of lunch. And tried to stay in her class room as much as possible until the end of the day when Darien and Malachite showed up in her class. All the girls just stared at them as Darien walked over to Serena who was staring out the window in a daze, she let out a small sigh.

"What are you sighing for?" Darien asked her breaking her out of her daze.  
"Oh!" Serena exclaimed jerking up. "I didn't see you there. You came out of no where."

"No, I walked through the door." Darien said pointing at the door, Serena looked up and saw Malachite smiling at her from the door way.

"By the way, what are you doing in my class anyway?" Serena asked standing up, grabbing her bag and pushed her seat in. Everyone was watching the two students with irritation and jealously that Darien had an interest in the new girl, and that the new girl got Darien's attention on the second day in their school.

"Remember, you're coming to my house after school? Which is now." Darien stated and the girls in the class screamed.

Serena turned around and saw all the people in the class aside from Jedite, Zoycite, and Amy, were glaring at her.

Malachite walked into the room and put his hand on Serena's shoulders, which only added fuel to the blazing fire.

"New girl, we gotta talk now!!!" A girl stalked up to Serena and had her finger pointed in Serena's face.

"Uh…" Serena said backing into Zoycites chair and fell into his lap. Zoycite wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and hugged her close to him.

"You can't have all four of them!" Another girl shouted and Serena looked at the green haired yellow eyes girl who was taller than herself and a little more muscular as well.

"Have all four?" Serena asked looking around, Darien was getting more angry by the minute.

_"This really is a headache." _He thought. Mina, Rei, Lita, Nephlite and Andrew joined the room not to long after.

"Hey what's going on Serena… and why are you sitting in Zoycites lap?" Mina asked and about exploded. "Make up your mind, you had Malachite sleep in bed with you last night and now you're sitting in Zoycites lap!"

Darien glanced at Malachite with a death glare and Malachite just raised his hands in defeat.

"Hey, I can explain everything when we get back." He told Darien.

"You slept with Malachite!?" The green haired girl yelled again. Before Darien could yell Serena got exploded before him.

"You guys are only making everything worse! Just shut up and leave my class room before you have everyone hating me and thinking bad things! I didn't do anything with Malachite, Mina stop being so damn jealous of him. I knew him before you did. And Zoycite just what do you think you're doing? Let me go and stop hugging me so tightly. Your making things worse as well. And what I do within the personal boundaries of my room, has nothing to do with anyone who's not in it!" Serena exploded on everyone then stalked out of the room with Amy following close behind her.

"Mina, you said to much." Rei told her and walked after Serena. Mina just stood there beat red due to embarrassment.

Darien glanced over at Malachite.

"We're leaving." Darien announced and left with all four of his guardians and Andrew behind him. The other two girls followed the boys, who were in fact following Serena to where ever she was stomping off to.

"I can't believe them!" Serena ranted. "Mina was so out of line to say anything like that and Zoycite! Oh my god what the hell was he thinking. To do that kind of thing in front of everyone!"

"Serena just calm down okay?" Rei said to her.

"What was she doing, peeping into my room at night? How did she know he slept in the same bed as me?" Serena asked again then stopped. "She was wasn't she!"

"I don't know Serena but could you keep it down?" Amy asked trying to calm Serena down as well.

"Mina you peeping tom!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs in frustration. Mina who was with the group about 15 feet behind them turned even more red than what she already was. Serena once again started to stomp off until her worse nightmare cam out in front of her. That nightmare was Seiya.

"Good afternoon Princess, taking the time to make a scene before you leave are we?" Seiya asked her smirking.

Serena saw his face and then was reminded of the scene not only last night but also in her class room.

"This is all your fault you stupid jack ass!" Serena yelled at him waving her finger in front of his face. "If you would have just excepted Darien's decision and stayed the fuck out of everyone's business, none of this would have happened!"

"Now, that not the way…"

"Shut up and talk when I'm through you rude half breed of a Prince!" Serena yelled again only this time Darien and his group were standing about a foot behind her, but she didn't notice. Seiyas face grew angry. "You have no right to talk about me begin a half breed and begin on Earth when you're a half breed from another galaxy! So what gives you the right to say what's right and what's wrong huh? Just because I don't want to fuck you, you're trying to force me into a corner! That just shows exactly what kind of a Prince you are, not a very good one!"

Seiyas face twisted with a lot of different emotions as Serena was speaking.

Darien looked over at Malachite, who was looking at Serena in amusement.

_"Just like before huh?" _Malachite thought.

Serena stared at the boy in front of her as he just stood there. He was about to slap Serena when he saw his brother behind her staring at him coldly.

"Darien, do something about her." Seiya said to him and Darien just stood there.

"Why should I? What she said is the truth. I have no reason do punish her for stating the truth." Darien said coldly to him and Serena turned around with a shocked look on her face. "You have no right to judge her at all. And yes I realize the paper telling her she had to go back to Venus was fake. So that is why I am taking her to father. And if he says she can stay, then you will have no say in anything that goes on with her."

"You would chose this girl over me?" Seiya asked him.

"You dumb fuck. I'm not choosing over anybody, but in order to keep peace on what is going to be my planet in a few years. I have to make sure that there will be no wars between any of our planets. You would know this if you actually cared about this planet. And Serena happens to be of Venus Royalty. If she went and told her father how you were acting right now towards her, it would surely start a war. And that's the last thing that needs to happen." Darien continued to stare coldly at Seiya and then switched his glare to Serena. "And you, the next time you decide to explode on anyone, do it in a private place, not a public one. You've attracted a lot of attention."

Serena looked around and realized that everyone was staring at her. She turned bright red and looked down.

"I'm sorry Prince Darien." Serena apologized to him. "I have embarrassed you."

The meeting with Darien's father went well. He had told all five that they could continue to stay on Earth and watch over until Queen Serenity was sure that everything was okay. He also scolded Seiya about his actions and how they could have affected the relationship of all the planets and made him apologize to everyone, especially Serena. Though Darien refused but soon gave in, the King had put him in charge of guarding and taking care of the five girls. Meaning now, for their time on Earth, Darien and his four guardians were now going to join them at staying at their house. Serena protested but was outvoted by Mina, Rei and Lita, who just wanted to get to know Malachite, Darien and Nephlite better. Amy also protested saying that it would start unnecessary rumors that they didn't need, but was quickly pounced on by Mina, and so, the situation ended up being even worse than what was started. Cause now instead of seven people in the house, there was now twelve. Seiya protested and wanted to join, but everyone shot that out of the air. Of course Queen Serenity was consulted as well and gave her okay for the boys to stay with the five princesses. So they boys all packed a suitcase full of clothes, personal hygiene products, and a few things that each wouldn't leave behind. They got a ride to the house they were now going to be staying at. Luna opened the door and welcomed them.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable. Queen Serenity already has made us aware of the situation." Luna said as the group walked into the house and looked around.

"There are rooms open in all Wings of the house. The Wings with the most rooms are the South Wing and the West Wing. There are also two room open in the East wing as well." Luna said shutting the door as soon as all of them were inside the house.

The three rooms in the South Wing were chosen by Darien, with Reis coaxing, Jedite and Nephlite. Zoycite took the room next to Amy, though Amy would have preferred him in the South Wing.

"Malachite, you can just stay in my room!" Mina said smiling at him.

Serena came up behind him and tugged on his shirt.

"Yes?" Malachite asked as he turned around and saw Serena looking up at him.

"Please, just for temporary…" Serena asked in a low voice and Malachite smiled.

"Okay Princess, just for a little while." Malachite said giving in to her, and he watched Serena's face light up with joy.

Mina was angry and jealous at the same time as she watched what unfolded.

"That's not fair!" Mina yelled at the top of her lungs. "Exactly what kind of relationship do you have with him? He gives in to you so fucking easy, it's not fair! I want Malachite, I won't fight with you over him. He is mine!"

"I don't ever remember telling you that I was yours." Malachite told her while looking at her. "I have the right to chose where I want to sleep on my own accord. And for right now, Serena wants me by her, so that's where I will be staying for now until Serena thinks that Seiya won't come knocking on her window like he did last night.

"Seiya came here last night?" Darien asked with his arms crossed as he walked into the living room.

"Yes My Lord, he did." Malachite answered.

"If it's a bother to you, I will switch places with you." Darien said to him but Serena clung to Malachite from behind.

"Yes. I think that might be better for her." Malachite said and Serena looked up at him.

_"It's better this way Serena. I will still watch and protect you as well. But I made you a promise as to not to tell him." _Malachite telepathically told her, she looked down and then nodded.

"Let's switch rooms, I will take the one that you were going to." Malachite said to Darien as they both walked towards the South Wing to exchange rooms.

Serena walked up to her room and stood out on the balcony and looked up at the moon.

"Switching views, I never thought that I would think the moon would be this beautiful." Serena said in a whisper as the wind started to blow. "Mother, what in the world were you thinking when you agreed to this." Then a knock came at her door.

"Sere? It's me Amy can I come in?" Amy asked through the door.

"Of course Amy," Serena said still staring at the moon. Amy walked into the dark room and made her way to the balcony.

"Amy, you never have to ask to come in. Please, just walk in, if I don't want people in I will lock the door." Serena looked at the blue haired girl.

"Serena, what is your relation to Malachite?" Amy asked and Serena smiled.

"Did Mina tell you to ask me that?"

"No, I myself want to know, I promise I won't tell."

"Well, Malachite always came to see me when I was on the moon. I fell in love with him, for years every week he would come visit me on the same day. We would talk about all kinds of things. But then one day about four years ago, he stopped showing up." Serena was explaining, then Malachite and Darien walked through the door to hear what Serena was explaining and Malachite knew with out even hearing what was said before.

"I waited up to a year, every week I would go to the place we met, but he never showed up. Never again did he come to see me." Serena said looking at Amy the realized they weren't alone.

"You could have knocked." Serena said to the two figures standing in the room.

"So, you lost the person you cared about the most. Is that why you wanted to come? To see if you could find him?" Darien asked Serena and Serena flipped on the light.

"How much of it did you hear?" Serena asked worried.

"Not that much, just the part where you said he never showed up again." Darien answered. "So have you found this guy?"

"No, I haven't. I don't think I ever will." Serena said and walked back out on her balcony.

"Well, I shall leave you three be." Malachite said excusing himself and Amy followed.

"Serena, don't fear me. I'm not that bad of a guy."

"I don't fear you Darien, it's just that I don't trust you yet. Your brother is so obsessed with me, and I can't figure out why. And that makes me very… wary of you."

"I'm not like my brother Serena. And he is obsessed with you because you look like Serenity, the Moon Princess he has been obsessed with since he came to Earth."

"Why is he obsessed with her?"

"She looks like his Queen from the planet before it exploded. Though we have stopped him numerous times from going to the moon, he won't give up this obsession. And now he has taken this obsession onto you. And I apologize for this."

"Do I really look that much like her?" Serena asked turning around to face him.

"I can see the similarities, but it's not like you're a spitting image of her."

"I see… well then if it keeps him on Earth, then I guess I can be his object of obsession for now." Serena said and glanced back at him before looking at the moon again.

_"What was that? Sadness? The look in her eyes just now was that of misery and sadness. What is she sad about? Just what drives this girl?" _Darien though to himself as he looked at the girl on the balcony.

"Look, I don't why you're here, if it's just to find this guy or what, but I let you stay here for a reason. What ever it is I'm not going to force you to say it but know this. Do not mess around with Seiya or his friends. It will only bring harm to yourself."

"I have no intention on giving into that guy. But if you'll please excuse me, I do need to get a shower for school tomorrow."

"Okay then" with that said Darien walked out of her room. She slowly walked into her room and grabbed a blue silk night gown. Though it was only about 8 o'clock. She wanted to make sure that she could get some rest.

_"So tomorrow night is the full moon. I wonder what will happen since I'm on Earth… I know I act strange, but on each planet I act differently." _She thought as she walked into the shower.

A knock came at the door as Darien was walking down the steps.

"Seiya go home!" Darien demanded as he opened the door but what he was wasn't his brother but a girl that looked about ten. She had black hair, purple eyes, she also had a black umbrella, and a black sundress that had blue butterflies on it.

"Good evening!" She announced as she walked into the house with out an invitation.

"Who are you?" Darien asked as he followed her as she walked into the living room where everyone else was relaxing, except for Serena who was currently in the shower. She closed the umbrella and looked around at everyone.

_"Where is she? I don't see her." _The girl thought.

"The question is, who are you?" The girl asked turning around.

"Darien, your little sister?" Rei asked coming up to the two of them.

"Darien has no sisters Rei." Jedite replied.

"DO any of you know this little girl?" Darien asked.

"No, I've never seen her." Amy replied.

"Nope." Rei answered.

"Not I." Mina said walking up to her.

"I don't know her either, how about any of you guys?" Lita asked looking at the remaining three guys but they all shook their heads.

"So, where do you live at? I'll walk you home, you must have the wrong place." Mina said holding out her hand.

"Nope, I don't have the wrong place. Momma said that she was here, though I don't see her. Maybe she's out. I'll just wait here." The little girl said. "My sister is living here I just know it."

"Look, little girl. You really have the wrong place. No one here knows you so please leave." Lita said to her and the girl just looked at her with no fear what so ever.

"Nope, I'm not leaving." She said looking around.

Serena was walking down the stairs as she unconsciously pulled half her hair up into buns but let the rest fall about her. She entered the room and looked around to see what the fuss was all about. Her eyes soon fell upon a little black haired girl and she rolled her eyes.

"Sissy!" The little girl yelled and ran to Serena and everyone just looked at the two.

"Sister Serena?" Lita asked.

"She's not my sister, not biologically a least but she claims that I am." Serena said looking at the girl.

"Momma said you were here!" She said.

"Who is this Serena? I don't know her." Mina said looking at the little girl.

"None of you would know her. Let me introduce you." Serena said and touched the girls forehead and she was surrounded by a purple light, when she came out, she was in a purple and black silk gown that clung to her small frame. "Hotaru Tomoe Princess and heir to the Saturn royal family."

"I didn't know that Saturn had a princess, I know of princes from Saturn though." Mina said examining the girl.

"This is an interesting turn of events now isn't it?" Rei asked looking at the girl.

"I came to see how sissy was doing that's all." Hotaru said smiling at them.

"You ran away again didn't you?" Serena stated and Hotaru just smiled at her. "I knew it."

"But sissy! It's been so long since you last came to see me! I wanted to know how you were doing."

"It's only been about 6 months Hotaru. Hardly enough it as so long."

"Serena, please explain?" Darien asked looking at the girl. "How you know her when you're only from planet Venus?"

"Dad… send her on a lot of trips in his place. She's been to all of the outer planets and knows all of the heirs." Mina said coming to her aid.

"I see… you seem to have a difficult job princess." Malachite stated crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh! Michelle and Amara are going to come visit you soon too!" Hotaru said joyfully.

"Oh no," Rei said and looked at Serena.

"Oh, and Amara told me to tell you this. "When I meet you again Princess, you promised that you would fulfill my desire. So don't disappoint me, you made a promise to me." Or it was something like that, though I'm not sure what it means." Hotaru said looking at Serena.

"I guess it can't be helped now can it." Serena said laughing.

"Fulfill my desires? What does that mean?" Malachite asked and Serena started laughing.

"I think I'll excuse myself now." Serena said trying to sneak away only to b caught by Lita.

"You aren't actually thinking of letting them do that are you?" Lita asked.

"Well it can't be helped, I did make a promise with her last time I saw her…"

"WHY!" Mina shouted.

"So I could leave the planet." Serena replied. "Though, I never thought Amara would be my first. I guess it can't be helped." Serena said laughing again.

"What do you mean Sissy? First?" Hotaru asked.

"It's nothing, it's nothing. Let's go to bed now Hotaru, tomorrow I'll skip school to see to it you make it home safely." Serena said but Hotaru protested.

"No, I don't want to go home yet. Sissy let me stay with you, one week please?" Hotaru begged and made puppy faces towards her.

"I'm sorry little Princess, but I have enough responsibility towards these 5 princesses. I can not take on any others, you will have to go home tomorrow." Darien said and Hotaru was getting angry with them.

"Hotaru calm down." Serena soothingly said to her.

"But, I want to stay with sissy!" Hotaru protested again.

"On winter break, you can come see me, or I can come see you, how about that?" Serena tried to compromise.

"I'll come see you then!" Hotaru said cheerfully and with Serena guiding her, both went up to Serena's room.

"Okay, question, who is Amara, and what does he/ she want with Serena?" Jedite asked.

"You'll find out once they visit." Rei said and walked to her room as well.

"I think I'll get a shower now." Darien stated the also walked to his room. Soon no one was in the living room.

Darien grabbed a towel and some night clothes and headed to the shower that was between the rooms. He was fully undressed when the door flew open and he glanced behind him to see Hotaru and Serena just staring at him. Serena grabbed Hotaru and slammed the door shut.

"I'm so sorry Darien, she just flung the door open!" Serena said all flustered.

"Next time, knock." Darien coldly stated then turned the shower on and got in.

Hotaru had an evil grin on her face as she looked at Serena turn bright red at the sight. Hotaru ran into the bath room and locked the door.

"Ack Hotaru get out of there!" Serena said through the door but Hotaru wasn't listening.

"Prince Darien." Hotaru said coming up to the shower.

"Why are you still in here?" Darien asked.

"I have a few questions for you." Hotaru said to him.

"Couldn't they wait until after I get out?"

"They could, but I want answers now." She stated.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to answer." He stated as he started to shampoo his hair.

"What is your relationship with Serena?" Hotaru bluntly asked.

"I have no relationship with her."

"Then why are you here? Better yet, why is your room right next to hers? There are a lot of empty rooms, why chose one next to her?"

"Wow this kid gets straight to the point." Darien thought.

"Well, answer." She demanded.

"I'm living here because my father told me I had to while they were her. And it just happened to be a coincidence that I picked a room by Serena's."

"It's not nice to lie to me Darien."

"I'm not lying." He replied.

"Don't play with her heart. The last person that did left her broken for 2 years. She wouldn't even come out of the castle." Hotaru said sadly.

"I have no intention of playing with her heart, or even starting anything with her. So can you please leave so I can get out?" Darien asked her and Hotaru unlocked the door and walked out to see a very angry Serena waiting for her.

"Hotaru what were you thinking going in there?" Serena basically screamed pulling the giggling Hotaru into her room.

"That girl, she doesn't miss a beat. But nonetheless, I have no intention of starting anything with Serena." Darien thought as he walked out of the bath room and into his own bedroom.

As planned the next day Serena didn't go to school with the rest of the group. She waited till about noon and then she walked with Hotaru to take her to the Telepath that was about twenty minutes away.

"When are you going back?" Hotaru asked as they walked to the place where she would be transported back to Saturn. "Why are you pretending to be a Princess of Venus?"

"If they found out that I was here, they would surely execute me Hotaru. I plan on being here for two years, until I turn 18." Serena answered. "I can't have anyone knowing the truth. You have to keep quiet about it okay?"

"I will, but Serena remember, nothing good ever comes out of lying to people about who you really are."

"I know this, but it's the way it has to be for time being. So please just bare with me okay?" Serena begged.

"I understand, just please, don't get yourself killed in the process of finding the person who you're meant to be with okay?"

"I promise Hotaru, I wont get myself killed. But you need to stop running away." Serena said as they got to the spot where Hotaru would go back to her own Planet. Hotaru stepped into the Telepath and waved goodbye to Serena. Serena also waved back to Hotaru, and then as soon as the coordinates were in, Hotaru was gone.

"I'm just glad she went back with a fuss." Serena said allowed and turned around to walk home when her eyes locked onto another person who was standing not 10 feet from her. Her shocked eyes were staring at a person who had an angry look in her eyes and looked like he was going to kill her.

"I hate people like you and that girl the most. People who can come here from other planets on their own free will and you think you can get away with it." The women with long dark red hair and green eyes said to her.

"I don't know who you are, but I assure you I have permission to be here." Serena said still staring at the woman.

"You won't have to, because I'll kill you here!" The woman said pulling a knife out of her belt around her waist.

Serena knew she was in for trouble because she wasn't able to protect herself like she normally would and she was to far away from Luna and Artemis. The school was about ten minutes away… but everyone would be busy.

"What in the world should I do?" Serena asked herself as the women with the knife came running at her.

The woman managed to cut Serena pretty bad, but still Serena stood up and held her ground. Serena was cut across her stomach, chest, all over her arms, and also on her legs. Then a strong wind blew across the place they were and Serena collapsed.

Lunch at School

"So, where is Serena today?" Andrew asked as he noticed that she wasn't there with the group.

"Oh, a friend of hers stopped by last night and she was her home."

"Oh I see, so she'll be back tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, she will." Rei replied.

"Oh Malachite," Mina said sitting on his lap and staring at him. "Will you join me in my room tonight?"

"This again Mina?" Malachite smiled looking at her.

"Of course, I won't give up until I have my way." Mina replied.

"I hope Serena is okay." Amy said worrying about her.

"Knowing her, I'm sure she's fine." Mina said the directed her attention back to Malachite. A strong wind started blowing and the five boys were on alert.

"I wonder about that one Mina." A girl voice said as the wind died down, two figures were standing not to far from them, one was holding a bloodied Serena in what looked like to be a guys arms.

"I leave her alone with you four, then look what happens to my poor Serena." The person said in masculine voice.

"Oh my god!" Amy yelled running to the two people.

"What happened?" Darien asked looking at the two.

"Some girl with a skin tight blue dress with long dark red hair and green eyes attacked her." The petite girl with medium teal colored hair said then held her hand up and a gold mirror appeared in her hand. "Does this girl look familiar to any of you?" A picture of the girl came on the screen.

"Beryl? But why would Beryl attack Serena?" Darien asked the five guys.

"Well, isn't Beryl one of Seiya's fuck toys?" Jedite asked and a conversation started among the boys.

"If you could save your bickering for later, we really need to get her medical attention." The tall sandy blond haired person said.

"Of course. Malachite and I will escort you to the hospital." Darien said walking over to them.

"NO!" Amy shouted running over to them. "I will treat her myself. There's no need to take her to a hospital. Rei, come with me."

"Got it, the rest of you, just stay in class." Rei said as the hurried off back to the house to tend to Serena.

* * *

Okay a little warning about my next chapter in this story. It will contain a scene that I will say is rated M, for it is going to be a lesbian scene. Lol, just wanted to toss thing up in the air for a chapter and I thought that the next chapter would be a good on to start at. As always please read and give a review. I can take both critizism and appraises. So just tell me what you think okay? Thanks.


	4. Visions, Truth and Deception

_**Visions, Truth and Deception**_

They arrived back to the house and Serena was laid on the Sofa and Amy rushed to her room to get her medical supply kit.

"Who are you?" Darien asked the two people standing in front of him.

"First off, answer you who are?" The tall blond asked him.

"I am Darien Shields, Prince of Earth. And you?"

"I'm Amara Tenoh from Uranus,"

"I thought the royal family of Uranus only had a Princess, they never mentioned having a Prince as well." Darien told them and the teal haired girl looked at Amara.

"Well, there are a few secrets that people don't tell now aren't there? My name is Michelle Kaioh from Neptune." Michelle introduced herself.

"So Amara you're the one who Hotaru mentioned about a promise Serena made with you." Darien said to him.

"Oh so Hotaru said that in front on everyone." Amara said smiling.

"Now Amara dear, you surely can't do anything to Serena until she gets better."

"Did Serena actually promise something like that?" Rei asked.

"Yes she did." Amara said to her.

"Okay, now let's get started." Amy said running back into the room with a giant kit.

"Malachite, Darien, get out, I have to undress her." Amy said to them.

"Okay then, come Amara, you have to leave to." Malachite said to him.

"Why do I have to leave?" Amara asked.

"Just go with them." Michelle said pushing Amara towards the two boys.

"I get it, I get it, I'm going." Amara said laughing and walking into the next room with the 2 guys.

"Well, so much for fucking that girl tonight." Darien sighed at looked annoyed.

"Well, at least you don't live with the girl who wants to fuck you." Malachite said to him. Amara just stared at the two of them. "Oh, my name is Malachite." He said bowing towards Amara.

"I take I Mina has taken an interest in you eh?" Amara said looking at him.

"Yea, unfortunately she has." Malachite answered and Amara smiled.

"So, what about you? Do you have any particular girl in your life?" Malachite asked.

"In fact I do, their in the next room." Amara said glancing at them.

"You mean Serena and Michelle?" Darien asked.

"Yes." Amara simply answered.

"Don't you think that's wrong?" Malachite asked him.

"Why should it be wrong?"

"Well, you have Michelle, but obviously you also want Serena." Darien replied.

"Oh, I'm not the only one out of Michelle and I that want Serena." Amara said with a smirk, Darien and Malachite's mouth opened about an inch in shock.

"What, have you never heard of a three-some?" Amara giving the a glance.

"Yea, that's like every guys dream." Malachite responded.

"Well, let's just say, it's also every girls dreams as well." Amara's grinned widened.

"So girls actually think that's hot too?" Darien asked shocked.

"Oh, yes, they do every much."

"Now, now, now, are you talking about me Amara?" Michelle came walking up to Amara.

"Just a little sexy." Amara answered her.

"Oh really, don't turn me on so much here Amara." Michelle said gliding her small hand up Amara's leg and smiling as she was doing it.

"I feel like their in a different world." Malachite whispered to Darien.

"I agree." Darien answered as they watched the two in front of them.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot you were there." Michelle turned around and smiled at them.

Rei walked into the room with the four of them.

"Okay, Amy has gotten Serena bandaged up pretty well. Thank you Amara, if you hadn't shown up when you did she would have been killed." Rei said bowing to Amara.

"We will be staying here for a week." Amara announced at Darien stepped up.

"No, you will not." Darien said to them.

"Oh, then do you mind telling that to your father that Prince?" Michelle said to him.

"Wait, you talked to my father to get approval?" Darien asked.

"Indeed we did. We knew we needed permission, so we talked to him. He gave us permission for one week." Michelle said to them.

"_Why am I getting so jealous of the idea that, that guy Amara has his sights set on Serena? I shouldn't care about that, so then, why am I getting so angry?_" Darien was thinking to himself as he stared at Amara.

"Right now Serena is resting, so please try to keep everything down." Amy said as she walked into the room with blood on her hands. "Beryl really did a number on her, I'll give her that one."

Amara was the one who walked into the room first to see Serena.

"What are you going to do now?" Rei asked walking in the room.

"Show me where her room is." Amara said picking Serena up gently cradling her to her own chest.

"Okay, please follow me." Rei said and Amara followed Rei who led them to Serena's room.

Darien was glaring at Amara the whole time that he was walking up the stairs with Serena in his arms. Michelle looked over to see Darien's expression and wickedly smiled, creating an idea in her head.

"_The nerve of that guy, how dare he just walk over and pick her up!_" Darien yelled in his head forgetting that everyone was around and saw the look on his face.

"Maybe, should we tell them?" Amy asked Rei.

"No, there's no need. Let's wait for the game to be played." Rei said back to Amy as she made her way to Serena's room.

"I take it, he's jealous right now?" Amara asked Rei.

"You really should have told them you were a girl. Now you have to keep this up until you tell them." Amy replied as Amara set Serena on her bed.

"I'll change her into something else, so that you can throw the bloodied clothes away. I'll be down in a moment. And no I won't try anything." Amara said to them. They nodded and left.

"Where is Amara?" Darien demanded to know when he saw Rei and Amy walk out of the hall way.

"Amara is changing Serena into a night gown." Rei replied and Darien's face was angered. He took off up the stairs and swung Serena's door open just as Amara was looking in the closet to find a night gown. Darien got a full view of Serena's naked body and just stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Do you like the sight you see Prince Darien?" Amara said coming out of the closet and sat on the bed next to Serena forcing her limp body into a sitting position.

"I… I… what are you doing! Let a girl dress her, get out, I don't want you to see her body when she's unconscious and not able to fend for herself!" Darien yelled at Amara..

"Oh? A little on the jealous side are we?" Amara said to him. "Well then, Hotaru is going to be so mad at you. You seemed to have lied to her and said there was no relationship between you an Serena." Amara said running her hand down Serena's sleeping face. "The look of shock is written all over your face. You seriously are jealous that I have a relationship with Serena and you, you're just her friend."

"Now Amara, just finish dressing her so that not everyone will know what the Princesses naked body looks like. Though, I don't seem to mind her figure at all. She is quite developed now isn't she?" Michelle said walking up behind Darien with an amused look on her face. "I realized I gave you permission, but at least wait until she is awake, that way she'll enjoy it so much better."

"You really don't care that you're man is wanting to sleep with another woman?" Darien asked shocked to even here Michelle say such things.

"Why should I care that she wants to sleep with Serena? Cause I want to as well." Michelle said glancing up at him and Darien's face went blank.

"Wait… did you just say she? You mean Amara's a girl?" Darien asked in shock.

"Well, I never claimed I was a boy. You just jumped to conclusions silly Prince. Uranus only has one Princess, and if you knew that then you should have at least known her name was also Amara. How silly can you people be. Just because I look like a guy, doesn't mean I am one." Amara said slipping the gown over Serena's head and then she pulled her arms through it as well. After that Amara laid Serena back down on her bed on covered her up.

Amara looked playfully up at Darien and smiled.

"Well, now it's out." Michelle said smiling and walked up to Amara and kissed her passionately.

"We're home!" Mina yelled through the hallway and Amara just smiled.

"She really is a bad in the ass isn't she?" Amara asked Michelle.

"What do you expect of Mina?" Michelle giggled and both walked out of Serena's room leaving a shocked Darien just staring at the sleeping Serena.

"You know, you didn't have to put it that way right? I mean you could have told him in a better way." Amara told Michelle who was still giggling at the shocked look on Darien's face.

"I'm sorry, but it was to funny watching him get jealous over something so simple. I had o say something to him. Please forgive me?" Michelle said giving Amara puppy eyes and Amara gave in.

"I forgive you this time, but only because you're to cute to stay mad at." Amara said and laughed.

Everyone was chatting and talking when Serena walked down the stairs and walked into the room.

"Oh, thank goodness you're up. Next week all the club activities start back up again, so you need to chose which one you want to be in." Rei said to Serena. Darien was sitting on the floor reclining against the couch when Serena walked up to him. He looked up at her unsure of what was going.

"Serena what are you…?" Amy asked and then noticed that Serena's eyes were metallic blue, like they were only on the nights of the full moon. Even Amy knew that Serena acted different on each planet when it was the night of a full moon. On Mercury she was very hostile, Venus she had visions of the past, Mars she had an obsession with fire, and Jupiter she became able to cook like a chef.

"Darien, get away from her! I don't know how she is going to react on this planet!" Amy yelled at him. Darien looked at Amy for a second. Serena dropped to her knees and was now straddling Darien, her hair was down and it fell over of her shoulders as she just stared at him.

"_What is this feeling? I feel like she's staring into my soul. Why am I feeling like this? What is this feeling?_" Darien thought as she was staring into his eyes.

"Oh crap, I forgot tonight is the full moon." Mina said and tried to approach Serena with out setting her off.

"You," Serena said in a whisper as she was leaning closer to him, "You are the one for whom I seek." She pressed her lips to his, which in fact shocked everyone. She pulled back from him to look into his eyes once again. "But those whom wish to destroy you will be coming after Earth in the not to distant future. You will be asked to assume the throne next year, a year before you should actually assume it. Should you accept it without having a queen at your side, you will bring great misfortune to this planet, but if you should decline it. This planet will be no more and fall into the abyss. Your brother is after your life, so if you should left your guard down, then you shall die and he shall plunge Earth into hell, for he knows not how to run a planet let alone how to rule this great kingdom." Serena was still staring into his eyes as she spoke the whole thing.

"And to whom should I make my queen if I do assume the throne?" Darien asked still confused on what was going on.  
"You will find that person on your own. The person who will make you feel, both love and pain, both anger and jealously. The person you are looking for will turn your world upside down and you won't want to leave her side. You won't ever want to be separated from her." Serena said to him then Mina grabbed her wrists and pulled her to a standing position.

"What are you thinking Serena?" Mina said and then Serena touched Mina.

"You have found your soul mate already, though he refuses to accept the fact he will soon come to realize that he also loves you back. That is why you act the way you do around him. You can't help but act that way. Since you yourself don't realize what exactly you are doing." Serena said staring in Mina's eyes and saying everything so smoothly without any emotion at all. "You will soon inherit your mother kingdom in 3 years. She will step down and let you assume the throne. It would be best if you accept this, for you will make a great ruler and you shall be known as the best ruler so far on the planet Venus." Mina broke her grip on Serena and backed up.

"Do you realize what you are saying Serena? You're telling us the future! You're not suppose to be able to do that!" Mina yelled at her.

"She can't help herself Mina. It's not her fault." Lita said to Mina.

"Amara, Michelle though you're relationship is forbidden and you know that, though do not worry. Soon the ways of old will cease to put boundaries on love and your kind of relationship will be widely excepted in the universe. But as you know, you must first bare with the pain of being in a taboo relationship. You have for this long, you should be able to wait a few more years." Serena said looking at the two who were cuddling against each other.

"What about me Serena?" Rei asked excitedly and Mina yelled at her for it.

"Rei, you are pursuing a guy who has no interest in you what so ever. If you would open your eyes and take a look around, there is someone who admires you among the group that you're already in. Take the chance and get to know him, he could possibly be the last one who you will look at, for you will not want to look at another guy other than him. You will soon feel jealous of any girl who comes near him, but do not do anything out of line. You must keep your calm at all times." Serena answered her question as well.

"That is enough Serena." Luna said coming up to her and pressing her finger against Serena's forehead. Soon Serena's eyes returned to normal and she was looking around at everyone who was just staring at her.

"Why am I in the living room?" Serena asked holding her head. Darien stood up and walked towards her but stopped a few feet away. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked again. "My head feels like its splitting in two." Serena grabbed her head.

"Well, well my little muffin, you seem to be awake and in good health." Amara said to her. Serena looked to where the voice was heard and saw Amara and Michelle standing in a few feet away from her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked shocked to even see them.  
"Well muffin, we came to see you and ended up saving you." Michelle said to her.

"That's right, that weird person attacked me out of no where right after I sent Hotaru home." Serena said recalling the fight from earlier. "I didn't want to cause anyone trouble so I didn't use telepathy. I tried to fight her own my own. I knew everyone else was busy."

"Muffin, you cant fight, you know this." Michelle said to her.

"Well, I tried to at least."

"Next time, call us, we'll be right there you know this!" Amy said coming up and hugging her.

"I guess I really made you worry huh? I'm sorry." Serena apologized to all of them. Mina came up and hugged Serena, then was joined by Rei and Lita. "You guys… thank you." Serena hugged them all.

"Just relax tomorrow we don't have school, and then it's the weekend after that. So just take it easy okay?" Malachite spoke to her.

"I think, I want to go to sleep now." Serena said as she broke away from the group and made her way towards the stair case. Darien was walking behind her to also go to his room for the night, she made it to the third step before falling backwards unconscious. Darien caught her before she hit the floor and rest of the stairs.

"Hey, hey, Serena, what happened?" Darien asked to get a response from her put nothing. So in a quick motion Serena was cradled in his arms as he walked up the stars towards their rooms. Darien opened up her door, walked over to her bed, laid her on it and then covered it up.

"_Why is it that what she said bothers me so much? A person who makes be feel jealously and anger, both love and pain. It bothers me that she said that but why? And what did she mean by it is you for whom I seek? What the hell was that?_" Darien thought as he looked at the sleeping figure. Before he realized what he was doing, he bent down and lightly kissed Serena's lips.

"_It's the same as in the living room. When she kissed me, I had this feeling of wanting more and just now, it was the same feeling. Why? Why with this particular girl. Why with Serena?_" Darien asked himself as he once again stared at the sleeping girl. He retired to his room to think things over for a while.

Amara and Michelle picked out a room in the West Wing on the bottom floor. Though they were only staying for a few days.

"So Amara." Michelle asked while shutting their door.

"Yes?" Amara answered.

"Do you still want to try?"

"No, Serena is in too bad of condition right now. I'll try next time we come and visit her. But for now." Amara walked over to Michelle and started kissing her neck. "I'll have you right now my teal haired Princess.

"Oh will you now?" Michelle unbuttoned Amara's shirt and let it fall to the floor. Amara grabbed Michelle's ass and lifted her up off of the floor. Michelle wrapped her legs around her lovers waist and kissed her passionately. Amara walked over to the bed and fell onto the bed with Michelle on bottom. Amara then slipped her hand under Michelle's skirt and inserted two fingers into her making Michelle moan.

"Mmm, Amara," Michelle moaned as Amara's hand moved fast making Michelle nice and wet.

"Let's lose these annoying clothes." Michelle said removing Amara's bra. She also set to remove the pants the she was wearing, when Amara was in her view.

"I'm not going to complain." Amara replied slipping off Michelle's thong and skirt in one movement, then kissed her way up undoing the buttons on her blouse with her teeth and kissing the spot where bare skin was shown. As soon as Amara had Michelle's blouse off she removed her of the bra and then Michelle was completely naked in her view of sight. All clothes were tossed aside.

"Perfect, as usual.' Amara said the started to suckle on Michelle's breast. Then as Amara was sucking on Michelle's breasts, Michelle slid her hand in between Amaras legs and inserted two slim fingers into her. Amara then moaned and nibbled on Michelle's breast.

Amara removed Michelle's hand and started to kiss down her stomach to the moist area in between her legs. Amara then licked her and starting to lap her tongue around Michelle's vagina, making Michelle moan more. Then she started to suck on Michelle's clit and insert her tongue into her entrance. Michelle jerk from all the pleasure that Amara was giving her and moaned again. Then a knock came at the door and the two lovers stopped what they were doing.

"What is it?" Michelle asked pulling a bath robe over her body and answering the door.

"It's bad Amara and Michelle, Serena has gone missing from her room! Amy went up to check on her and she was gone. Darien had said she collapsed and he carried her to her room. And now she's just gone!" Mina said in a rush and both Amara and Michelle looked at each other.

"Give us 5 minutes." Michelle said shutting the door and quickly redressed, as did Amara and they both ran out into the living room.

"She's in no condition to be moved!" Amy said crying clinging to Zoycite, who didn't know how to react to Amy.

"Oh holy mirror of Neptune, come to me." Michelle said and held out her hand, a mirror appeared in it. "Please, show Princess Serena." Then an image of Serena being carried by Beryl was shown. Serena was still unconscious.

"This time, I'll kill you for sure." Beryl said as she continued to carry her into a dark place. Michelle's mirror wasn't able to keep following her.

"We need to find her! Where was that place?" Amy asked panicked.

"Damn it, if only we didn't seal her powers before we left!" Rei cursed and Amara looked at her.

"You sealed her powers? Are you stupid! Undo the seal!" Amara yelled at them.

"We can't, if she were to leave the planet it would become unsealed. But on Earth right now they are sealed. She doesn't know she can't use her powers. It was done while she was asleep." Rei said to her.

"You mean to tell me, you sealed her powers away because of Earth, knowing that Earth could also posses threats just as any other planet!" Michelle also yelled.

"She's surely doomed to die now." Amara said getting more pissed as time went by.

"If she dies, it is your fault." Michelle glared at them and both Amara and Michelle walked out of the house in a search to find Serena.

"Sealed her powers?" Malachite asked them.

"Even if she wanted to, she can't send telepathic messages like she normally would be able to. She can't use any of her natural abilities from her planet. She basically… a normal human." Rei said and Malachite's eyes widened in shock.

"Did you ever think to realize that if someone on Earth ever found out who she really was, they would try to come after her. And now she has no powers, she has no way to defend herself. I can't believe you would do this to her!" Malachite exploded and everyone just looked at him. He tried to calm himself down but it was no use. The thought of Serena being hurt made his blood boil.

"Malachite, we'll find her." Darien put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, just think that and we'll definitely find her."

"You don't understand Darien, anything happens to her, we'll be at war with the planets for sure!" Malachite yelled at him. He was getting angrier by the minute.

"Malachite, tell me the truth, what planet is Serena actually from? You know something or else you wouldn't be getting so angry." Darien asked him coldly. Malachite clenched his teeth but it was Amy that spoke up.

"Though it is true that Serena and Mina are sister by blood." Amy slowly stated as she knew she was going into very dangerous waters, so she half hid behind Zoycite as she continued. "And it is true that Serena is both Lunarian and Venusian, but… it's also true that by both Serena's mother and father, Serena is royalty.

"You're telling me, that Serenity sent her own daughter to Earth?" Zoycite asked looking at Amy.

"It was Serena's choice to come here, so without Serena knowing it, us four and Serenity sealed Serena's powers away so that she wouldn't give herself away." Rei said looking down.

"_I fell in love with the Moon Princess? That's impossible! Serena's not… Serena's not what I expected of the Princess of the Moon. I don't believe that she's her. No, I will not believe that Serena is the Princess. She's to sweet, she's to delicate, to nice, to caring. No I refuse to believe what they're saying. No I won't believe it!_" Darien was debating inside of his head. Though they knew her well, he was trying to find all the excuses to prove that she wasn't the moon princess.

"Either way, we will deal with that fact when we find her." Darien stated. "We will split into groups. Amy with Zoycite, Jedite go with Rei, Malachite you're stuck with Mina, and Nephlite go with Lita." Darien called out the names of all the groups.

"And what about you?" Amy asked him.

"I will go by myself. We will deal with Serena and Beryl when we find them. Luna, Artemis, Amara and Michelle are already looking. So go quickly, we must retrieve her before anything happens." Darien commanded and they all went in opposite directions.

__

Beryl strung the unconscious Serena up by her hands and then tied the rope to a thick tree branch.

Serena slowly started to open her eyes, but it was so dark she could only make out the figure that was standing in front of her.

"What makes you so special huh?" Beryl asked tearing Serena's night gown from her body.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked half dazed. Beryl then tore the stitches out of Serena's body, Serena screamed out in pain

"I spent so long trying to get him to look at me the way he looks at you." Beryl stated again as Serena felt blood from her wounds run down her body. And then a sharp pain came across Serena's back, once again making Serena cry out.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked crying.

"Darien! I've tried so hard to get him to look at me but he doesn't" Beryl screamed and Serena felt pain again.

"_a whip?_" Serena though as she cried out in pain as it stung over and over again.

"I don't want him!" Serena cried out to her.

"Don't lie to me!" This time the pain came from across her chest and Beryl whipped her over and over again. "Cry out in more pain, I won't go easy on you!"

"_Someone help me_" Serena tried to Telepathicly get someone but realized that something was off. She wasn't able to send them. "_What… why can't I use Telepathy? What happened to my powers?_"

Beryl continued to whip her over and over again.

"How do you like my leather whip brat?" Beryl laughed at her.

"You're pathetic, just because some doesn't look at you. You get jealous of the girls he does look at." Serena said weakly and the pain stopped momentarily as Beryl thought about what Serena said.

"You're right," Beryl said coming over and cutting her down from where she was. "I'll make sure that he'll never look at you again." Beryl said then dragged Serena by her hair to a cliff, that was about 50ft high. Serena had lost a lot of blood and was barely conscious when Beryl tossed her over the edge of the cliff saying "There now I won't have to be jealous of anyone."

"_Am I really going to die like this_" Serena thought to herself as she fully lost consciousness. Then white angel wings grew from Serena's back and Serena flew through the sky not knowing which direction she was headed in.

__

The nine people searched for over three hours to find Serena and met up where they started from.

"No luck here." Amy said and looked at Darien. Darien also shook his head.

"Wow, I didn't know birds came out at night." Jedite said looking at the moon.

"Stupid, they don't" Nephlite said to him then Jedite pointed up towards the moon ad everyone looked up.

"Then either's its an angel or a really big owl." Jedite commented and Amy screamed in horror.

"What's wrong?" Malachite asked.

"That's.. that's Serena!" Amy cried out.

"But Serena only appears in the form…' Rei let her sentence trail.

"When she is on the verge of death." Malachite answered.

"Serena!" Mina yelled up hoping Serena would here.

"_I hear someone, who is it?"_ Serena asked herself.

"Serena please come down, we're down here!" Lita then shouted.

"_Down where? Where are they calling me to?_´

"Serena please, please come down!" Malachite then tried to yell at her.

Serena started to fly lower to the ground as she spotted the group of people. Amara, Michelle, Luna and Artemis ha just show up. Luna sent out a beam to get Serena's attention.

"_Someone's over there… will they same me?_" Serena thought as she landed in front of everyone.

"My god." Luna said horrified at the sight Serena was.

"_What did she do to her?_" Darien asked himself as he stared at her. Everyone was staring at Serena, whose eyes were lifeless but yet she was still standing in front of them. She was covered in blood, her face had whip marks on it, as did her whole body. She was bleeding from every where and the worst one was the stitches that were ripped out of her stomach. She turned around for everyone to see her form all angles.

"My god Serena, what did she do to you?" Darien asked trying to approach her.

"Are you the one who is going to save me?" She asked as she lifelessly stared in front of her.

"It's okay, put your wings away. No one is going to hurt you anymore Serena. It's okay, don't be afraid." Darien said soothingly to her.

Serena let her wings disappear but then she also collapsed. Darien caught her and just stared at the lifeless body in his arms. Then he took his shirt off and very carefully dressed her in his shirt to cover her. Though the blood seeped through the fabric as soon as it touched her.

"We need to get her to Serenity now!" Amy said to them.

"Luna open the way." Rei demanded.

"I can't. There are no Telepaths here." Luna said crying.

"Gather around me, but not to close." Darien said to them and they looked at him strange.

"You think just because I'm from Earth, it means I can't do anything? Hurry or I'll leave you behind." Dairen said and then the listened to him and gathered around.

They all heard Darien mumble some words and then suddenly they were surrounded by a gold light. And when that died down they were in the Moon Palaces hall.

"Now why have all of you come here?" Queen Serenity asked from behind them.

"Your Majesty, Serena is badly wounded…" Darien said walking forward with Serena limp in his arms. Darien saw her fists clench in anger and she looked at him with a murderous intent.

"Who did this to her? Was it you Earth Prince?" Serenity glared at him and Malachite stepped up.

"It's half you and the other four princesses faults as well. But No Darien did not inflict any injuries on her.

"It's my fault you say?" Who's planet was she on?" The Queen countered.

"Who sealed her powers." Amara replied even more pissed and Serenity went quiet.

"Can you save her?" Darien asked again.

"Lay her on the floor." Serenity instructed and Darien did as he was told. Soon a crystal quartz case engulfed Serena.

"Call Hotaru and Setsuna." Serenity directed it at Amara and Michelle. Within no time Hotaru appeared bawling, and Setsuna appeared angry.

"Eight Princesses of the Planets, I call you hear because I need your help. Most of you already know, but there are two who don't. I beg you, help save Serena. Combine your powers to heal her. And Darien, your steel roses will be needed."

"What do I do?" Darien asked.

"Throw it at the crystal, so that we have a medium to work with." Serenity explained, Darien held up his hand and a rose appeared. He then did what she told him and threw it at the crystal. Each girl was placed in accordance to the planet.

"Now use you planet powers and direct them into the rose.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Crystal power!" Serenity also said and directed it towards the rose.

The five boys watched in silence as did Luna and Artemis. The Crystal surrounding Serena started to glow different colors as it swarmed around and eventually entered her body.

"I must go now Queen." Setsuna said then quickly disappeared.

"Until next time, I am being summoned." Amara said and Michelle bowed as they also vanished.

"Momma, tell me how sissy is doing when she fully recovers." Hotaru said still crying.

"It's okay, she'll be fine now." Serenity said to he with a warm smile. Hotaru left still crying and Serenity turned her attention to the remaining people.

"So will you send her back now that you know who she is?" Serenity asked but Darien didn't answer. He was fighting a war in his head. One part of him was telling him to leave her here, the other part was telling him to make her stay. That she was the one he wanted to be with.

"Well Darien?" Serenity asked again.

* * *

Hehehe, okay chapter four is done. R & R tell me what you think!


	5. Feelings

Okay so the reason you're seeing this again is because it is a re-edited verison of the story. I want to also thank and apologize to mangamania. For editing and also for not realizing that you changed some things. So this is an edited verison of chapter five.

* * *

Chapter 5

Feelings

"I'll let her stay on Earth, on one condition," Darien stated.

"What condition is that?" Serenity asked him. Darien pointed at Serena who was still incased in the crystal coffin as the energy still swarmed around her.

"Unseal her powers," Darien stated and Serenity's eyes widened. "She is of no use to us dead. And there will more than likely be more attacks on her life. If she can't get in contact with anyone, she's useless."

"And if I refuse?" Serenity asked.

"Then she is not coming back to my planet," Darien kept eye contact with her "I bet Serena would be a little mad, if I were to tell her when she awakens, that you sealed her powers," he continued.

"Fine, I'll agree to unseal her powers. Just don't say anything to her," Serenity gave in with his last statement. "But I want the name of the person who did this to her."

"I can't give you that, but I give you my word, she will be punished to the full extent of the law," Darien said bowing to Serenity.

"… Then when she awakens, which will probably take about a week, I will send her back to Earth," Serenity told them. "Now please leave, all of your energy is messing with the process. But Malachite, I would like you to stay."

"My Lady, why just me?" Malachite asked.

"I need to speak with you, for; you should know why she came to Earth." Serenity stated and all eyes were on him.

"Yes, My lady, she came to earth looking for me." Malachite stated and Darien just stared at him.

"Prince, I shall return him soon. Please be on your way everyone," Serenity stated and the four girls bowed.

"Malachite, you will explain in detail everything that has happened and why you have a connection to her when you get back," Darien commanded.

"Yes My Lord," Malachite said as he walked forward to Serenity. Soon it was just Serenity, Malachite, and the sleeping Serena in the Palace room.

"I know Serenity I have caused Serena much heartache. But it was not my intention," Malachite spoke first.

"What happened to you? Why did you just leave?"

"I was forbidden to come back here. It was not my doing, the King; he wouldn't let me come tell her goodbye."

"I see," Serenity said sitting on the nearest chair and crossed her long slender legs. "You use to love her, what about now?"

"I still love her but I'm not in love with her as I use to be. I know who my soul mate is, though I don't want to admit it. The way she acts is…" Malachite let his sentence trail.

"Mina, can be quite a handful at times can't she?"

"Yes, she's more than just a handful."

"Malachite, please while on Earth, please protect Serena," Serenity begged him.

"Serenity My Lady, Serena does not need me to protect her. Without her knowing it, she has a new protector now," Malachite smiled and a picture of Darien flashed through his mind.

"You're talking about that Prince aren't you?"

"Yes My Lady. He is just like I was, long ago. But He will soon change with her in his life. She even stated tonight, "You are the one for whom I seek," to Darien in front of everyone. Though he was a little shocked by it, and I don't think he realizes just what it means. He will soon learn the truth, for you can't fight fate for too long. You'll eventually give in."

"So, the Moon and Earth are destined to be together are they?" Serenity looked up staring at the ceiling thinking.

"Well Serenity, we knew this would come one way or another. You have been visited before, by the pink haired child have you not?"

"How did you know this?" Serenity asked shocked.

"Because Helios is the priest of Elysion, let's say has taken a liking to the girl. Helios told the King and me, a pink haired child could touch the Golden Crystal without being burned. It means she has a pure heart and a pure dream. Also, only the royal family of Earth can touch that crystal. Helios is only the guard of that crystal. Its sole owner is Darien, when he was born, so was that crystal. Only Darien can use that crystal."

"So, the child can also hold both the Golden and Silver Crystals. She will be a formidable woman when she grows up."

"Has she told you her name?" Malachite asked.

"No she hasn't and you?"

"She has only told Helios and he will not tell."

"I see." Serenity said.

"So she can also touch the Silver Crystal as well? I'm not surprised at all," Malachite said to himself.

"Malachite, you must not tell."

"I know, and I have kept it a secret this far. Why stop now?" Malachite laughed.

"My Lady, may I leave now?"

"Yea, you may go now," Serenity dismissed him. He walked over to the crystal coffin and put his hand on it.

"I will be waiting for your recovery, Princess," And with that Malachite disappeared into the Telepath.

­­__

Malachite arrived back at the house where everyone was in their rooms except of course Darien. Malachite walked into the door and Darien stood up.

"Shall we go to your room My Lord?" Malachite asked closing the door behind him.

"Let's do," Darien replied and both made their way up the staircase and into Darien's room.

"What did she mean?" Darien asked him.

"It was years ago, but I use to go to the moon on errands for your father. Since he didn't have the time to go, he sent me. It was about 7 years ago, I went there, and I saw a Princess trying to jump from one balcony to the next. She landed on it but lost her footing and fell, but I caught her. She just looked at me and smiled and introduced herself as Serena," Malachite was watching Darien's eyes, which of course, showed no emotion what so ever. "After that, she asked me to come again that way we could see each other, and it became a regular habit for me to come see her once a week on Tuesday. I started to fall in love with her little by little, as the weeks went on, and she too started developing feelings for me. For 2 years it went on that way until your father made his decision."

"What do you mean by that?" Darien asked.

"He forbid me from going to the Moon Kingdom again. I broke her heart, and for years, I had sex with girls that I only knew from school to try to drown my sorrow and get her out of my head. And when she showed up here, I recognized her immediately. I mean how could you forget her eyes, they're as beautiful as the ocean. Just one look and you're done for. Anyway, she knew who I was, but didn't say anything. But it seems that she's no longer in love with me, like she used to be. She's now searching for a new love. And I have found the person for whom I'm meant to be with." Malachite explained to him, and Malachite saw in his eyes, Darien seemed relieved that Serena was looking for a new love."

"So there is nothing between you guys? Nothing at all?" Darien asked not yet convinced.

"No, My Lord if you want her, then sweep her off her feet," Darien blush a little from Malachite's statement.

"I never said I wanted her like that. And even if I did, it's not allowed," Darien answered returning to his cold stare.

"It is allowed; no one ever said it wasn't. Your father just doesn't want a connection to the Moon that's all, but someone has to break the rules. You do it all the time. Why stop now?" Malachite was coaxing him.

"What he's saying is ludicrous! I can't just g and fall in love with the Moon Princess, especially her of all people. I can't do it I won't do it! Oh, stupid Darien you already have… No, I can stop… can I really just stop? Yes! I mean I haven't known her for a long time; I can just stop while I'm ahead. That's what I'll do… but how can I do that when she's going to be living here with me for the next 2 years! Oh dear god, I'm in so much trouble." Darien was unconsciously pacing the floor of his room, shaking his head while running his hand through his hair every so often. Malachite watched in response.

"Oh yes, he has definitely fell in love with her," Malachite mused in his thoughts.

"I'm going to excuse myself now," Malachite stepped out of the door but Darien didn't pay any attention to him. He continued to pace his floor. Malachite walked down the stairs and saw Mina leaning against the stairwell waiting for him.

"Can I talk to you?" Mina asked looking up and him then looking at the floor.

"This is going to be a long night," Malachite thought as he nodded his head to her and they walked to the sofa.

"What is bothering you Mina?"

"Malachite… do you love her more than me?" Mina bluntly asked and Malachite smiled at her.

"Mina, I know I'm meant to be with you, but yes I love her, but no I'm not in love with her. To be honest, I'm not in love with anyone right now Mina." Malachite watched her face frown and look away from him. "I'm not saying I don't like you, I'm just saying what you're asking for right now is impossible."

"So, you'll always choose Serena over me won't you?"

"I didn't say that Mina," he said looking at her. "If she needs my help, I will help her, but if you need my help, I will also help you. I just think you're asking for too much right now Mina. You want a full time lover, and I have so many girls that want me as well. Until I can make it till where it's just you, I can't give you what you want."

"So there is hope for me?" Mina asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Yes, you're the one for whom I am destined to be with. But I just need time."

"Okay, I can do that," Mina smiled at him then stood up. "Thank you, for listening to me." Malachite also stood up he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's not a problem," Mina ran to her room giggling and shut her door, but not before waving at Malachite. He just shook his head and walked to his room.

"So are you really going to change your ways?" Nephlite asked walking out of the shadows. "I was listening the whole time."

"Yes, I am going to change my ways. Little by little, it'll take a lot of time, but my heart will one day belong to her, and her alone," Malachite answered him and Nephlite smiled.

"I'm glad that you found someone," Nephlite replied and with that entered his room.

"So am I," Malachite whispered and entered his own room. The house that night was quiet.

The next Morning.

"I'm off to the Palace. I need to find a certain redhead," Darien announced as everyone sat down for breakfast.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Zoycite asked turning towards him.

"No, I'm fine. Please, enjoy your day off," With that said, Darien exited the house and walked towards the Palace. As he entered the gates, he saw his annoying half brother.

"So, what is Serena doing today huh?" Seiya asked walking beside him.

"Resting, she was hurt pretty bad yesterday, so she went back to her home to rest," Darien told him. "He is the last person who I am going to tell about Serena."

"Oh I see, well, I hope she gets better soon."

"Seiya, where is Beryl at?" Darien looked at him.

"I think she's in her room," Seiya answered. "Why?"

"Oh, just need to talk to her, could you send her to my room?"

"Uh, yea sure," Seiya said and ran off in the direction of the maid's chambers as Darien made his way to his own room. He took his shirt off, ruffled his hair and sat on the bed waiting for Beryl to answer. It wasn't too long before a knock came at his door.

"Come in," He said in a seductive voice.

"My Lord Darien, you called for me?" Beryl asked once she was in the room alone with him.

'Yes I did," He purred.

"What is it you need of me?"

"Pleasure," he replied walking over to her and started kissing her neck.

"Oh finally I get him," she thought as she moaned.

"So I heard what you did to that blond," Darien said pulling her to the bed.

"Oh did you?" Beryl asked as he pulled her shirt up.

"Oh yes," he replied sucking on her breasts making her moan more. "So tell me why?"

"To get your attention, to get you to notice me," Beryl answered and Darien sat up and stared at her.

"How did you find her place?"

"I followed you home the last 2 nights. And I saw her standing out on the balcony one night."

"So you nearly put us at war to get my attention?" Darien asked his voice going dark once again.  
"What do you mean war?"

"She was a Princess of another planet you idiot," Beryl's eyes widened.

"You mean, I killed the Princess of another Planet?"

"No you almost killed her. She's barely alive," Darien glared at her. "Do you know the punishment for that kind of act?"

"No My Lord."

"Death, or banishment. Which do you prefer?"

"Kill me then," Beryl stated.

"No, I will make you live for eternity, on the dark moon."

"NO, anywhere but there, please, don't send me there!" Beryl pleaded but Darien raised his finger to her forehead touching it, and a gold X appeared.  
"This X on your head means you are now no longer allowed to step foot of Earth again," He said to her and then she disappeared before his eyes. Afterwards Darien went to the bathroom, comb his hair, walked over to where his shirt was then put it on. He then walked out of his room and into the throne room.

"Father," Darien called out.

"I see you sent another one to the dark moon. Who was it this time?"

"Beryl," Darien answered him.

"Why?"

"She almost killed one of the Princesses that I am staying with. We had to send her back to her own country for her to survive."

"Which Princess was it?"

"Serena of Venus."

"I see, well then I guess there was nothing that I can do to change that."

"Father, about the moon."

"We'll talk about that later, I have a matter I need to discuss with you," The King told him and Darien nodded.

"Okay Father." Darien replied.

"Next year. I need you to find your soul mate by next year. I need you to assume the throne. I fear I no longer hold the power to do so."

"Father, I don't understand," Darien was shocked and then thought back to what Serena had said to him and his eyes widened.

"Please, you must find a bride by your 19th birthday. That gives you less than a year. Please, find one."

"I understand father," Though he didn't really understand he had to agree.

"Okay with that done with, what did you want to know about the moon?"

"It can wait. Please excuse me," Darien was feeling kind of sick. "So her prediction came true?" Darien walked out of the palace doors and made his way back to his current house for the time being. His mind wandered to Serena. How she was doing? He walked into the house and everyone was staring at him. Shutting the door he leaned back against it then slid to the floor. Malachite was by his side immediately soon followed by everyone else.

"My Lord what is wrong?" Malachite asked looking over him to see if he was injured.

"She was right," Darien said and his head hit the door with a thud.

"Who was right?" Jedite asked.

"Serena… Serena was right… Father told me… by my 19th birthday, I need to find a bride," Darien barely got out.

"He said what?" Nephlite asked shocked.

"Well, you better get looking then," Zoycite said and Darien glared at him.

"I'm going to my room," Darien barley was able to stand and managed to stagger up the stairs to his room. Once he was in, he shut his door and once again slid to the floor.

"Good god, what am I suppose to do now?" Darien asked running his hand through his hair.

__

Serena awoke and the crystal around her shattered. She sat up, looked around, and spotted her mother.

"Mother, why am I here?" Serena asked putting her hand on her cheek.

"You almost died Serena. You've been asleep for about 2 weeks. Everyone is worried about you."

"Two weeks… TWO WEEKS!" Serena screamed and jumped to her feet. "Oh my god, school, what am I going to do. I'm so far behind now! Mom why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

Serenity smiled as she saw Serena jump up and start running in circles.

"Well, you might want a change of clothes first," Serenity stated and Serena looked down and saw she was in a long sleeved shirt that was covered in blood.

"Lunar pen, give me my school uniform!" Serena said and then was out of the bloodied cloth and into her uniform. "Wait, why am I here?"

"Darien and the other brought you here. You were almost dead."

"Darien… so he knows?!" Serena was hysterical.

"Yes, he now knows."

"Oh Mother! Now he's never going to let me come back to Earth. He's gonna hate me for the rest of my life. Whoa mom, now I'll never find the one who I'm supposed to be with!" Serena said crying, still running in circles.

"But Serena he said you could come back…" Serenity told her and Serena stopped and looked at her.

"You mean… I'm still able to go to Earth, even though he knows?"

"Yes, you can."  
" Yes! What time is it on Earth right now?"

"It's about 8am in the morning, and the date is October 15th. And its Friday," Serenity told her.

"Then I can still make it in time for school! I'm off mother!" Serena yelled running towards the Telepath and then she was gone.

Serena arrived in front of the house and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she just about screamed. Quickly she hopped in the shower, got herself clean, threw her school uniform on, grabbed her school bag, and took off for her school. Though she didn't realize while she was running she pulled her hair up in her moon buns. So now, she really did look like she was the moon Princess. She ran into the school in a hurry and passed by Seiya's classroom. Unfortunately, for Serena, Seiya was looking out the classroom door when Serena passed and caught his attention.

"I wonder when she's going to come back," Amy asked Zoycite and Jedite, who were sitting in front of her.

"You really are lost without her aren't you?" Zoycite teased Amy.

"I am not," Amy defended then Jedite joined in.

"Yeah you are," Jedite joked. Suddenly the classroom door flew open and Serena ran in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Himura!" Serena yelled running in. Everyone in the classroom just stared at her. Serena looked around and realized she made a scene.

"Hehehe, I'm sorry," Serena apologized and walked to her seat beside Amy.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better Serena. You took quite the fall, but please see me before lunch I need to give you your assignments that you need to do. It's quite a lot of homework so, I'll give you 3 days to complete it all. Is that enough time?" Mr. Himura asked.

"Yes, it's fine," Serena said and looked pleadingly at Amy. Amy smiled and nodded at her.

Of course, Serena got bombarded with questions about her absence, and she made up an excuse as to why she was out for so long. Lunch came faster than expected and Serena was in the teacher's office with Amy getting the assignments. It wasn't as much as Serena was expecting, but it would keep her busy for the weekend.

"Ah, I feel so sore." Serena said stretching as she and Amy walked outside into the schoolyard.

"Well you would, you were asleep for about two weeks," Amy replied looking at her smiling.

"Serena!" Mina yelled as Serena approached the group of 3 girls and 6 boys.

"Serena, it's good to know you're doing okay now," Lita hugged her.

"Thank you, you guys," Serena hugged Lita back.

"Take your hair down," Darien coldly told her. He was sitting on the tabletop.

"What why?" Serena looked at him.

"You caught the wrong person's attention," Darien pointed across the yard. Serena followed his line of sight and realized Seiya was coming towards her.

"Oh god," Serena said pulling at her hair. "Someone help me take it down!" Serena panicked.

Amy and Rei were trying to help her get her hair out of the buns while Seiya was still walking towards her.

"Ow, ow," Serena complained as they were still trying to get her hair down.  
"What the hell did you do to it?" Rei complained pulling out another knot.

"I pulled it up while running to school," Serena said, as she was able to get one side down. Rei and Amy managed to get the other side down as well, but her hair was in knots still.

Serena ran behind the group of guys to untangle her hair.

"Serena, don't hide from me," Seiya said to her.

"Go away Seiya," Serena called out.

"But, Serena, I can't just go away. You look so… gorgeous," Seiya stated.

"I'm not going to fuck you no matter how many compliments you give me!" Serena replied.

"Go back Seiya," Darien told him.

"No, I can't," Seiya replied walking towards him.

Serena finally was able to get all of the knots out of her hair and she peeked out from behind everyone to see if he was still there, and he was.

"Serena please, hear me out," Seiya was trying to talk to her. Serena ended up crawling on the table and peeked out behind Darien.

"Why are you behind him? Serena, I want you," Seiya continued.

"Because I know," Serena said hugging Darien from behind and putting her chin on his shoulder. "As long as I'm behind him, you can't get me," She looked at him.

"She's looking at me with those beautiful eyes. Oh dear I want to bed her so badly," Seiya just looked at her.

Darien realized that look of lust in Seiya's eyes.

"Don't think of coming near me," Darien warned him with a cold glare.

"Then just hand her over," Seiya told him.

"No can do," Malachite answered stepping in front of Darien.

"Serena, I love you," Seiya responded.

"No you don't. Darien already told me about your obsession with the Princess of the Moon. You're just in love with the idea that I resemble her a bit."

"I swear I'm going to kill him if he says he loves her again," Darien cursed in his mind.

"No, I do, I really do love you."

"But… but I already have someone I love!" Serena said the first thing that came to her mind but then wished she wouldn't have said it. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead against Darien's back.

"Oh, who is it then?" Seiya implied.

"Um… uh…" Serena wasn't sure what to say but the first name that popped in her head she said it. "Darien!"

"Ack, what the hell did you just tell them all! Stupid, stupid, Serena! Why did you just say a random name! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Serena screamed in her head.

"Dar… ien?" Seiya managed to say his name.

"No! I mean… uh.." Serena wasn't sure on what to say. Darien just looked at the flustered blond and realized she just said a random name.

"Yeah, you have a problem with them being together?" Jedite stepped up.

"Last time I knew it, Darien's relationships have nothing to do with you," Zoycite stood up for them as well.

"Oh no, just shut up! You're gonna have everyone mad at me! It was a mistake, a mistake I said!" Serena was still screaming in her head.

Darien just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I swear Serena. You're just a giant catastrophe waiting to happen," Darien whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry, it was… it was just random," She whispered in his ear.

"I know, but Serena, stop provoking people," Darien was still whispering to her.

"I didn't provoke anyone!" Serena hissed at him.

As Serena and Darien were talking among themselves, the others were talking to Seiya about the situation.

"Okay then, if they're serious about each other, then let's have them kiss, here and now!" Seiya demanded. "If they can' do it, then that proves that they're not involved with each other in that way."

"But Dairen!" Serena whispered back.

"No buts. You're not allowed to wear your hair up in buns anymore," Darien whispered back.

"So you two, let's have it," Seiya directed the attention to the two.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Have what?" Serena asked looking around.

"Seiya, I don't have to do anything you tell me to," Darien told him, he was half paying attention to the other conversation as well. "But if you really insist," Darien hopped off the table and pulled Serena to the edge of the table.

"Now wait, what's going on..." Darien had kissed her in front of everyone. "Mmm," She moaned opening her mouth a bit and Darien slid his tongue in her mouth to meet hers. "Mmm," She moaned again as she kissed him back.

"It's this feeling again, it's like I want more," Darien thought as his hand gripped the back of Serena's neck deepening the kiss.

"What is this, my body feels really hot… what's going on?" She asked herself as she also leaned into him. Her hands griping the front of his shirt and pulling him closer.

Amy and Lita blushed at the reaction Serena and Darien had towards each other.  
"Darien Shields, Serena Tsukino!" Mr. Himura yelled at the two and the immediately separated from each other. Serena was bright red. "Next time I see you two doing that on school property, it's after school detention for you!"

"Yes Sir. I apologize," Darien said bowing and watching the annoyed teacher walk away.

"Happy Seiya?" Darien directed his attention back to his brother.

"I will not let you have her… I will take her from you one way or another," Seiya then stalked off to the other side of the yard. Serena put her hand to her mouth and just stared into space.

"Serena, way to go," Rei congratulated her for the performance. "It was almost like you two were kissing each other for real."

"That's because I did kiss her for real, but I got a little carried away. And I apologize to you," Darien said looking at Serena who was just dazed.

"I… I… I gotta go!" Serena said jumping off the table, grabbing Amy and Lita's arms and pulling them along with her as she ran into the school.

"Hey!" Lita yelled as she was being dragged. Darien just stared dumbfound and Mina and Rei went into a fit of giggles.

"Its okay, it's okay. She's just embarrassed," Rei couldn't stop laughing.

"I really went too far didn't I?" Darien asked himself.

__

"Hey Serena," Amy said when Serena finally stopped and slid down the wall.

"Wow Serena," Was all Lita could manage to say.

"I can't believe… he kissed me…. In front of everyone!' Serena said and started to hyperventilate.

"Just calm down. Deep breath in, and then let it out," Lita said trying to calm her down. Serena followed Lita's instructions.

"Wow, I want someone to kiss me like that!" Amy said daydreaming. "That was so romantic, the way you two responded to each other."

"I don't know what happened. I just got this feeling, of wanting more. It's like I wanted more out of the kiss then what was happening," Serena calmly stated as she was still practicing her breathing exercise.

"You know what that means?" Lita asked smiling.

"What?" Serena and Amy both wanted to know.

"You actually love him," Lita stated.

"I DO NOT!!" Serena yelled. "I can't love someone I just met like four days ago!"

"Actually it's been about 3 weeks." Amy corrected.

"Yea, but two of those three days, I was unconscious!"

"She has a point Lita," Amy agreed with her.

"Its love at first sight it's gotta be!" Lita was now the one day dreaming when the bell rang. All three departed for their classes.

Serena was dazed out the rest of the afternoon classes. She also avoided Darien on the walk home by chatting with Amy and Rei. As they walked in the door, Serena felt relieved.

"Okay Amy, now we have all weekend for homework!' Serena said stretching out.

"Oh not today you don't," Darien said coming up to her. "Go grab some clothes,"

"Eh? Why?" Serena complained.

"Astrology club, it's Friday. You get to stay in the Castle for the night," Darien winked at her.

"Oh no! Not with Seiya I'm not," Serena protested but it didn't help her any. Darien picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and started to walk up the stairs to their rooms.

"Hey, put me down! Are you listening to me Darien? I said put me down!" Serena was kicking and screaming the whole way up. Darien walked through her door, up to her bed, and tossed her on it.

"Now get ready. We leave in 10," Darien stated and walked out of her room and into his.

"I really have no luck at all." Serena sighed and went to her closet to pick out a night gown and an outfit for tomorrow. She decided on a black silk night gown with a slit on both sides that came up to her thighs. Then the outfit consisted of a blue cotton sun dress with white floral patterns on it. She also grabbed a bra and underwear as well. She stuffed them into her school bag, which she emptied all of her books onto the floor, and walked out of her bedroom closing the door behind her.

"I'm ready… unfortunately." She mumbled knocking on Darien's door.

"Good, good," He said coming out of it and pushed her towards the staircase.

"We'll be back tomorrow everyone." Darien announced when the got to the bottom and pushed Serena out the door. They started their walk towards the Palace.

"I don't see why I have to spend the night with your brother being there wanting to rape me." Serena glared at him.

"He won't do any such things while you guys are in Palace boundaries. There are too many people watching."

"So you say." Serena grumbled.

"Why don't you cut your hair short?" Darien asked getting off topic.

"Why don't you let yours get long like Seiya's?" Serena asked back.

"I don't look good with long hair." Darien answered laughing.

"It doesn't matter if I cut my hair or not. It just grows back twice as fast. I tried cutting it short, like Malachite's but a week later it was long again. I gave up trying to cut it. It's to much of a pain." Serena then answered his question.

"I'm not complaining or anything, I personally like girls with long hair. It was just to get us talking while we walk."

"Why does the moon and Earth have to be against each other?" Serena asked.

"I can't answer that one. For I also want to know as well."

"Darien… what… what do you think of me?" Serena asked looking at him blushing. He looked down at her in shock first but then smiled at her innocence.

"You're a very interesting girl. I like your attitude that's for sure. Though I don't like it so much that you're really loud at times either, but that's just part of who you are." He smiled at her.

"You found out, that I was the Moon Princess but yet you let me stay, why?"

"I can't really explain it… a part of me wanted to leave you there for lying. But the other part wanted you to stay on Earth. I guess the part that wanted you to stay won." He answered looking ahead of them.

"I see. Thank you." Serena looked at her feet as she walked. "So… um how many girls do you have on your list?"

"List?" Darien about choked when she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Malachite mentioned something about he had a list of girls that he's had sex with. I was just wondering… how many were on your list."

"My list?" Darien laughed. "Well, lets see since I lost my virginity at 15… I would have to say…" Darien started counting in his head, "about 100." He finally answered.

"My god 100?" Serena was in shock. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, some times there were two or three at a time. But over three years, that's not as much as Malachite or even Jedite." Darien answered, but Serena was still in shock.

"Why… why so many?"

"What, are you jealous? Or do you want to be number 101?" Darien asked with a wicked smile and Serena just looked at him in shock as they walked up to the gates of the castle.


	6. Nightmare and Surprise

Chapter 6

_**Nightmare and Surprise  
**_

Serena and Darien just stood there looking at each other as Serena registered what he just said to her.

"Hey Darien!" a few voices came from behind them and both Darien and Serena looked behind them to see who it was. There was about seven people walking up to them, Andrew was included in these seven people.

"Hey everyone," Darien called to them as they reached Darien. "Let's get into the castle and get set up. I'll do introductions then."

They all walked into the Castle and Serena was looking at it in awe. She never saw anything so extraordinary.

"Serena!" Seiya came out of nowhere and hugged her. She tried to break his grasp on her. He grabbed her breasts. "Oh, soft" He whispered into her ear and she fought harder.

"Darien help me!" Serena called to him and Darien turned around at the sound of her voice and saw Seiya.

"Let her go!" Darien yelled at him, walking over, and grabbing Serena's arm and roughly pulled her away from Seiya, dragging her with him down the hallway where the rest of the Astrology club was already standing.

"Stay with Andrew." Darien commanded her as he released her next to Andrew.

"It's okay Serena. I won't let Seiya get to you." Andrew told her.

They reached the planetarium of the Castle and all walked into it. Once again, Serena was amazed on how extravagant it was.

"Okay, everyone this is Serena." Darien announced to the group.

"Serena, this is Allen and Ann." Darien stated and pointed to the two brownish orange haired twins who had brown eyes on the right. "Next is Mary," He pointed to the gothic looking red head that had bright green eyes. "You already know Andrew," He pointed to Andrew. "Beside Andrew on the left are Catsy and her boyfriend Sapphire." He pointed to the long raven-haired girl who had midnight blue eyes and next to her a tall boy, who greatly resembled Darien, but was a little shorter and had dark blue hair. "And last but not least Lynn." He said and pointed to a small black haired yellow-eyed girl who had glasses and was holding a bunch of books.

"Nice to meet you all." Serena said bowing and the gothic girl names Mary walked up to her. She had fish net stockings on her legs and arms. A very low cut black shirt and a leather mini skirt on. She also had black nail polish on and bright red lipstick with black eye shadow. She was a very pale girl so it did not look to bad on her. His hair was short and spiky.

"Just so you know, Darien, he's mine." She said running her hand up Darien's leg and grabbing his package. "I don't like to share with people I don't know."

"Don't worry; I have no interest in having sex with him. He's all yours." Serena responded to her and her mouth dropped an inch. Darien removed her hand from his crotch.

"Now, for now, we'll just set up." Everyone scattered, going to his or her usual places to set up and Serena just stood there not knowing what to do.

"You can come help Catsy and I set the tables up if you like." Sapphire told her kindly.

"Thank you." Serena responded and followed him to help set up the four tables. Sapphire was wearing a black muscle shirt and black basketball shorts. He was dressed very simple.

"Now don't worry about Mary, she's only in this club because she wants Darien's attention." Catsy told her while unlocking one tables legs and putting into place with a clicking sound. Catsy was also dressed simple and well. Just a pair of blue faded jeans and a tube top that resembled a corset. Her long hair was half pulled up." By the way, why are you in your school uniform?"

"Oh, Darien kinda… dragged me out of the house. I didn't have time to get changed." Serena told her and helped Catsy finish putting one of the tables up. Sapphire already had one up by himself.

"I'm a junior and Sapphire is a senior." Catsy said to her.

"Oh I'm a sophomore." Serena told her.

"A sophomore, then how did you meet Darien?" Sapphire asked setting up yet another table.

"Oh, my sister Mina is a senior, along with my cousin Rei. We just moved here about 3 weeks ago." Serena told them.

"Oh, those are the girls that just transferred into class 4-C." Catsy said aloud.

"Yea, I transferred into class 2-A along with my other cousin Amy, and Lita, who is also another cousin transferred into class 3-D." Serena explained to them.

"I see, so that would mean you're the youngest here." Sapphire said.

"No she's not Lynn is in class 1-B." Catsy corrected.

"Oh that's right." Sapphire said and Serena and Catsy set up the last table.

"Now what?" Serena asked.

"Why don't you go ask anyone else if they need help?" Catsy suggested and Serena looked around. Serena walked around the planetarium to see if anyone else needed help but she was not needed.

"Okay, since all the chairs and tables are set up, please Lynn, bring over the books and everyone please take a seat." Darien announced. Serena sat by Andrew, away from Darien and that Mary girl.

"What is today's topic?" Ann asked.

"Hm, the moon." Mary announced and Serena kinda sunk into her chair.

"_Of all planets, why the moon?_" Serena asked herself.

"So what do we know about the moon?" Darien asked to see if anyone would answer. No one answered and Serena was feeling awkward.

"The moon," Serena said softly but loud enough for people to hear her, all eyes were on her, "is the natural satellite of Earth, visible by the reflection of sunlight and also having a slightly elliptical orbit. It is approximately 221,600 miles distant at perigee and 252,950 miles at apogee. Its mean diameter is 2,160 miles, its mass approximately one eightieth that of Earth and its average period of revolution around Earth is about 29 days 12 hours 44 minutes calculated with respect to the sun."

"Well aren't we the show off." Ann commented and Serena sunk lower into her chair.

"Well, at least she gave an answer." Allen countered looking at Ann.

"The distance between the Earth and its moon averages about 238,900 miles. The diameter of the moon is 2,160 miles. The moon's mass is about one-eightieth of the Earth's mass." Lynn also added in some information.

"The rumors of there being a moon kingdom are just stupid. No one could survive on the moon, because when the airless lunar surface bakes in the sun the temperature goes up to 243 degrees Fahrenheit for two weeks at a time, the lunar day lasts about a month. Then, for an equal period, the same spot is in the dark. The dark side cools to about -272 degrees Fahrenheit." Mary said in a matter of fact voice glancing at Serena.

"And what about the other planets? Do you believe that they don't have kingdoms of their own?" Serena directed her question towards Mary.

"No, I don't. It's impossible for people to survive on other planets." Mary stated back.

"Please, back to the original subject." Darien looked at Serena warning her.

"There are 23 known Seas on the moon. Seas as in craters." Serena told them.

"No, there are only 17 seas." Ann told Serena.

"No, I guarantee you that there are 23 seas.

"Oh yea? You disagree. Then name them." Mary said smirking.

"Fine, I will. The 23 seas are: Vapor, Waves, Tranquility, Foam, Serenity, Storm, Smythii, Clouds, Nectar, Cleverness, Island, Muscovy, Showers, Moisture, Cold, Crises, Fecundity, Humboldtianum, Eastern Sea, Southern Sea, Known Sea, Serpant Sea, and Sea of the Edge." Serena proudly stated.

Everyone was speechless and looking at Serena.

"I know basically everything there is to know about the moon." Serena stated and Darien was glaring at her.

"_What! I didn't do anything wrong!_" Serena told him through telepathy.

"_Show off._" He told her back while smirking at her.

"_It's my planet. I know everything there is about it. So thank you._" She said back looking at him.

"Okay, so when night comes, we'll take a look at the moon." Andrew told them. "Until then, please stay inside of the planetarium, but keep busy."

'So Darien. Can I stay in your room tonight?" Mary asked rubbing up against him.

"No, it's my turn tonight." Ann said coming up to them. Serena walked up to Darien smiling.

"What do you want?" Ann sarcastically asked and Mary just glared at Serena.

"So, what number are they on your list?" Serena bluntly asked and Darien coughed.

"Number, list?" Mary asked looking between the two of them.  
"What do you mean list?" Ann also asked grabbing Darien.

"You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Darien shook his head.

"Well, I wanna know. What numbers are they?" Serena asked again.

"85 and 90, since 11th grade." Darien answered rolling his eyes.

"Oh really, how many other of the girls have you slept with that are in this club?" Serena asked again.

"All but you, but don't worry, I'll eventually get you as well." Darien said seductively.

"You and your brother only wish you could get me." Serena said turning, was about to walk away then looked over her shoulder, and said, "But I doubt you do virgins, so then I must be safe from your grasps." And with that, Serena skipped over to Andrew to see what he was doing, leaving Darien smiling.

"Oh, you only wish." Darien muttered under his breath but then was hit on both his arms by Ann and Mary.

"Pay attention to us not her!" They both said latching onto his arms.

"Sorry ladies, but I am not allowed to indulge anyone tonight." Darien stated and they protested. "I am supposing to becoming King in less than 1 year, and I have to fin someone to be my queen. And until I find that girl, I can not take any girls to bed. For the one that I do, it means I have chosen that girl to be my queen."

"So you mean to say, you want that blond to be your queen?" Mary asked angry.

"No, I don't want her to be my queen. I just like teasing her because she gets flustered and embarrassed easily." Darien laughed. "But who I marry has to be royalty. So you guys get ruled out sorry."

"Aww, that's no fair." Mary said running her hand through his hair.

"It's okay though, we can wait till you've found a queen to be with you again." Ann said smiling.

"Once I do find a queen, I can not just have affairs on her. That would start a war. So I'm sorry but you're going to have to find a new way to pleasure yourselves that doesn't involve me." Darien stated and they both looked at him in shock. Both Mary and Ann walked away from Darien and over to Allen.

"Hey Andrew," Serena asked.

"Yea, what's up Serena?" Andrew asked looking at her. Serena sat on one of the tables.

"They really don't like me do they?" Serena asked.

"Who are they?"

"Mary and Ann."

"Don't worry about them, once Darien is through with them he'll make up an excuse to get them to go to another guy so he can get more girls."

"Is he that much of a player?"

"Player? No, he would never cheat on a girl friend, he just has a lot of play toys, as he calls them."

"Play toys… that makes me think of like handcuffs for some reason." Andrew laughed at Serena's comment.

"Well, he uses handcuffs yes, but he calls the girls play toys, he calls the actual toys his precious items."

"Hmmm… isn't that suppose to be the other way around?" Serena looked at him with confusion.

"That's what I though, but he likes it better that way."

"I swear he's a devil in disguise." Serena complained.

"Who is a devil in disguise?" Allen asked from the table next to them.

"Darien is." Serena answered leaning back, having the support of her body on her arms, which were stretched out behind her.

"You are a strange one. You're the first one that I know of that isn't interested in Darien." Allen stood up and walked over to her. Allen was wearing bagging jeans, a baggy shirt that had SP on it, and a hat that was on backwards.

"Why would I be interested in that sex loving maniac?" Serena countered him.

"Well, that's why the girls love him. Most people go to him just for him to be the ones to take their virginity." Serena stared in shock at what he said.

"I take it you didn't know that?" Andrew asked.

"I don't exactly talk to Darien about what kind of girls he does or what he does with them." Serena said disgustingly.

"So, what grade are you in?" Allen asked leaning towards her.

"I'm a sophomore class 2-A and please don't get to close to me, I like personal boundaries."

"I'm also a sophomore from class 2-D. So you're one of those new transfer students." Allen said looking her up and down undressing her with his eyes.

"Look, please stop staring at me like you're about ready to devour me, it's kinda creepy. And yes I am one of the five transfer students." Serena stated jumping off the table and walked a few feet away from Allen.

Serena just looked over at Andrew then over to Darien who was now leaning against the wall with no one around him. She decided she was going to go talk to him and walked over to Darien.

"So, you're not surrounded by girls, that's surprising." Serena said leaning against the wall beside Darien and looked over at him.

"Eh, I told a little white lie. They started to bore me." Darien stated still looking at everyone in the planetarium.

"So, I have a question for you." Serena asked still looking at him.

"Ask away." Darien stated.

"So, where is the real kingdom of Earth? Because I know that this isn't it." Serena asked him.

"The real Kingdom is in Elysion. The only people who can enter it are the Royal family of Earth."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just a little curious that's all." Serena stated and looked over at Sapphire and Catsy.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Darien was now looking at her.

"Sure." She responded.

"Why are you still a virgin and your other 3 friends aren't?"

"Heh, well mother never let me leave the castle when I was at home, and I was always watched like a hawk when I was visiting other planets. So, really you're the first guy to ever kiss me." Serena looked at him.

"What about Malachite?"

"Malachite? I never had a physical relationship with him. We talked a lot, he told me stories about Earth, and I told him stories about other planets."

"So that's why you're so strange." A voice came from the other side of Darien and both Serena and Darien looked to find Lynn.

"How much did you hear?" Serena asked worried.

"That you're not from Earth." Lynn answered and looked at Darien. "The telescope has been adjusted to be able to see the Sea of Serenity and the ridges around it was well. We should get started."

"Darien, I really don't want to look at the moon, if that would be okay with you for just this once?" Serena asked him.

"It's okay. Just stay close to everyone, you'll be fine." Darien told her then followed Lynn over to the telescope. Serena just tagged a long.

Darien sat at the telescope first looking into it.

"What time is it?" Darien asked.

"It's about 7pm." Sapphire answered.

"Oh my beautiful Venus Princess, I have found a dress for you to wear!" Seiya yelled throwing open the doors to the planetarium. Darien turned around and stared at the intruder. Seiya walked up to Serena carrying a black lace dress.

"You'll look beautiful my Venus Princess." Seiya said to her.

"Get you mind out of space, I'll never wear that just because you want me to." Serena told him coldly.

"But Princess, it'll look great on you." Seiya told her.

"You're making a scene." Serena said turning her back to him and walking away.

"Princess, marry me!" Seiya yelled out and Serena stopped dead in her tracks.

"_What the hell is he trying to do? Make me kill him earlier than I want to?_" Darien cursed Seiya in his head. A white circle formed on the ground around Serena.

"Hey Serena what's happening?" Darien asked as she was surrounded by light, then he remember, if some proposed to a Princess on another planet, she reverts back to the form she has on her original planet. "_Oh god this is bad._"

White lights then surrounded Serena and when the lights died down everyone was amazed at the sight in front of them. Serena reverted into Princess Serenity and even had the gold crescent moon on her forehead. Serena had her long blond hair done up in the moon style buns. She had a white two-layered silk dress on with a gold bracelet on her wrist.

"You're the Moon Princess?" Seiya said excitedly.

"Please Serena, revert back." Darien asked slowly walking up to her.

"I am not as nice as Serena; I will not simply put the subject off." Serenity stated coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya asked smiling.

"You proposed to me did you not?" Serenity asked Seiya.

"Yes, yes I did." Seiya answered smiling.

"You are not who we are looking for. I, Princess Serenity, have no interest in marrying a half-breed like you. I decline your proposal. You have created much trouble for Serena and I. Please stop messing with her. We have no interest in you." Serenity stated.

"I won't give up on you, now that I know who you are!" Seiya exclaimed.

Serenity walked over to Darien and looked at him. Darien just stared back at her not knowing what to do. Serenity pulled Darien into a kiss and then once again with a flash of a bright light Serenity reverted into Serena, though Serena fainted in his arms.

"You're a disaster waiting to happen." Darien said as he picked Serena up, walked over to a chair, and set her down.

"Seiya, get the hell out right now!" Darien yelled at him but Seiya refused to stop looking at Serena.

"You are the Princess I've always wanted to meet. Oh, I want you even more now than what I have before. You're so close to me now, I can touch you." Seiya was coming closer to Serena with lust-filled eyes. Darien stepped in front of Seiya, Seiya then stopped.

"I said get out." Darien growled at him.

"Darien, you knew… and you kept it from me." Seiya stated and locked eyes with Darien.

"I've known since Beryl tried to kill her yes." Darien stared at his brother.

"I want her Darien. I've always wanted her."

"I won't let you have her."

"Do you know what father would say if he found out that the Moon Princess was here on Earth?"

"You're making a scene. Get out."

"Do you know what would happen to her?" Seiya insisted.

"I swear Seiya, I will kill you if you try to bring harm to her again." Darien's words were filled with malice.

"I'll kill you if you try to keep her from me. She will be mine." Seiya sat out in anger.

In the other people's eyes, the two brothers looked like they were going to kill each other.

"Now, now, now." A child like voice came from the door way. Standing in the door was a pink haired little girl. Her hair style resembled that of a rabbits. She looked to be about five or six years old. She was wearing a light pink cotton dress that was tied behind her back. She had unusual red eyes to go along with her pink hair.

"Who are you?" Seiya asked the pink haired child.

"I don't have to answer you." The child responded in a bell like voice.

"Why are you here?" Darien asked her.

"Ah, I have to go, Helios calls to me." The little girl said, shutting the door and running down the hallway.

"Mmm… food." Serena mumbled and Darien looked at her. Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Darien, I'm hungry."

"We'll eat in a little bit. For now we're going to finish up here." Darien said, grabbing Serena's arm and dragging her with him away from Seiya.

"I won't give her up!" Seiya declared and stormed out of the planetarium.

"Serena… you're from the moon?" Sapphire asked keeping a good distance from her.

"How do you know that?" Serena asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Everyone just looked at each other and then looked at Serena.

"You don't remember anything?" Catsy asked her.

"No, I don't. Why should I?" Serena asked looking around.

"You really are a freak aren't you?" Anne stated backing away from her. "Just stay away from me."

"Wait," Serena stepped forward and everyone but Darien and Andrew took a step back

"I guess, no matter where I go. People still hate me either way." Serena hugged herself and backed away from the group going in the opposite direction to the wall fartherst from the group, slid own the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face.

"Andrew, will you please go talk to her?" Darien asked, Andrew smiled, nodded, then made his way over to Serena.

"There is no need for you all to be mean to her." Darien told the rest of the group.

"But she's a freak!" Anne exclaimed and Mary nodded her head.

"Anne, you have no right to tell her that. You're not even human, you and Allen's true forms are aliens." Lynn told her.

"We're not talking about me and Allen!" Anne complained.

"But you'e just the same as her. Yet we don't judge you do we?" Lynn asked, Anne's face turned red with anger.

"You're just jealous that she kissed Darien in front of you." Sapphire told her.

"Oh? Then why don't you go talk to her?" Anne countered and Sapphire didn't say anything. Catsy was looking at Serena with pity.

"She's so far from home. Just be nice to her." Catsy was trying to sympathize with how Serena might feel.

"You can, I'm not going to be." Mary stated crossing her arms infront of her chest. "She can just stay the hell away from me and my Darien." Mary grabbed Darien's arm.

"If you're going to hang around me anymore, then you'll be nice to her, because she is my responsibility while she is on Earth." Darien pulled his arm away from Mary. "I see that this session has gotten ruined. Please everyone go each something and then do as you wish."

__  
"Serena." Andrew said sitting down by her.

"Go away Andrew, you'll only be called a freak too." Serena mumbled still hiding her face in her knees.

"I don't care what people think Serena. You're one of my friends, please don't be sad."

"How can I not Andrew?" Serena looked up at him. "Everyone hates me now."

"That's not true." Catsy said looking down at her. "I think you're just fine the way you are."

"Don't listen to what Mary or Anne say. They don't know what they're taling about." Allen crouched down in front of her and smiled at her.

"See, not everyone thinks so low of you." Darien stated standing between Catsy and Allen.

Serena looked at the four standing around her and she smiled.

"Allen, get away from that freak!" Anne yelled from across the room and Allen rolled his eyes at the sound of his sisters voice.

"She really is annoying." Allen stated and Catsy giggled.

"I'm hungry..." Serena said again, this time her stomach growled. Darien smiled at her and extended his hand to her to help her up. She took it and hoisted herself up. "I'll lead you to the dining room."

They walked out of the planetarium and into the hallway, Mary and Anne still kept their distance from Serena, but Sapphire was walking beside Catsy.

"Darien." Serena whispered tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yes Serena?" Darien asked lowly looking at her.

"Can I... stay with you tonight?"

"Like stay in my room?" Darien looked kind of surprised.

"Um... yes." Serena looked down then looked back up at him.

"This is about Seiya isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Well... I guess it should be okay for tonight." Darien answered and then they walked into the dining room.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel safe... being by myself knowing he could get in my room at any point and do god knows what." Serena started to say but Darien put his finger to her lips.

"It's okay, I understand Serena. You don't have to explain it to me, I understand." Darien said lightly pulling out a chair for her to sit down. Serena sat down and was looking up at him when dinner was brought out to the table. The food was very simple, Spaghetti and meatballs. Surprisingly dinner passed with no interruptions from Seiya, and no comments out of Mary or Anne either.

Afterwards Darien led Serena to his bedroom where she sat on the bed while he walked to the bathroom connecting to his bedroom. Serena looked around in awe at Darien's room. It was huge and elegant, blue curtains made of silk, black bed sheets, also made of silk, a very comfortable canopy king sized bed.

"Do you like it?" Darien asked standing in the bathroom doorway.

"It's huge!" Serena told him.

"Yes, before my mother passed away a few years back, she had a fetish for anything silk, so my bed room was in the line of fire. I just, don't have the courage to take anything down." Darien looked around his room. "Sometimes I can barely stand being in this room."

"It's great Darien, it really is. I think it looks just fine the way it is. I don't think you need to change anything." Serena looked at him.

"So, do you want the cot or the bed?" Darien asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we both can't sleep together, so do you want the cot or the bed?"

"I won't mind sleeping by you, we can share the bed. It's so big anyway, I won't take the whole thing up." Serena told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Darien smirked.

"I don't mind, I swear!" Serena said to him. "And plus, I have another little request to ask of you." She looked down and he looked at her.

"And what little request might this be?" Darien mused.

"Umm, could you please teach me…" Serena was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say and Darien was just looking at her with a smirk on his face.

* * *

He he, please R&R this chapter may not be as good as the other ones, was running out of ideas really. But I managed to get it done and the end of this chapter gave me a lot of good ideas for my new chapter... I was really pressed for time with this because a virus got into windows and wiped out the original windows it had it it along with anything that was on the hard drive... so i had to rethink of everything that i put it the first copy... so if it had errors in it. Sorry, i tried to get them all out.


	7. Kiss and Touch

Chapter 7

_**Kiss and Touch**_

"What would you like me to teach you my dear?" Darien asked seductively not leaving his position in the door way. His hair was ruffled and he had no shirt on. He just stood there smiling at her as she stuttered over her words.

"Well earlier today… you kissed me…" she was now starting to get flustered. It felt like he was staring at her, and he was.

"Yea, what of it?" He was still standing in the door way. He knew what she was going to ask, but he wanted to know if the little princess had the guts to actually ask. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Could you… teach me how…"

"To kiss someone?" Darien finished her sentence for her.

"Yea… can you teach that? I mean is that even teachable? Am I asking for to much? If so I'm so sorry!" She was bright red with embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had actually asked him a question like that.

"Sometimes I think you're to innocent for your own good." Darien smiled at her. "Of course I can teach you but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stop with just kissing you." Darien teased her as he walked over and sat on the other side of the King sized bed.

"So, then you won't mind teaching me?" Serena turned and looked at him. She was happy that he didn't refuse her, but now nervous… what if she was bad at it?

"Not at all my dear, it would be my pleasure." Darien looked at her, "But Serena there are many types of kisses, what one do you want to learn?"

"All of them." Serena simply stated and Darien just looked at her.

"I'll teach you all but one." Darien stated and she protested.

"But I want to know all of the ways!" Serena stated.

"Oh? So do you want me to get in between your legs and eat you out that badly?" Darien gave her a seductive look and she froze. "I didn't think so."

"Uh.. Umm…" Serena was speechless on what he had just told her.

"Don't worry about it to much just come over here, they really are simple, and I can teach them to you before we go to bed." Darien beckoned for her and she crawled across the bed to him.

"_Now that is going to be the death of me… she looks so hot… so seductive… I'm just wondering at the moment who is going to be teaching who… God Darien get your mind out of the gutter!_" Darien cursed at himself as he watched her crawl across his bed towards him. It took all he had in himself not to just lay her down and take her right now. "_Get your mind out of sex mode! She only asked you to teach her how to kiss, not to fuck her right on the spot! Stupid, stupid me._"

She sat in front of him with her hands in her lap as she just looked at him.

"Okay the first thing I want you to do, is take kissing from all those movies you've seen and throw it out of your head. If you want me to teach it to you, I can't teach something if you think you already know what to do." Darien stated and Serena nodded her head at him. Darien repositioned himself to be in the middle of the giant bed and Serena turned to face him once he moved.

"There essentially are a few different kind of kisses, a respectful kiss, a friendship kiss, a normal kiss, a French kiss, butterfly kisses, and what I call lovers kiss, which is the one we are not going to get into." Darien explained and Serena nodded as she listen to every word coming out of his mouth.

"A respectful kiss," He took her hand and kissed it. "Is basically just a normal kiss on the hand."

"How long will this take? Can I change into my nightgown?" Serena asked.

"Yea, you can that's okay." Darien told her but in his mind he was screaming no. Serena came out with her black silk night gown on and Darien regretted his decision to let her change into another outfit. He groaned as he felt his cock tighten.

"Okay, that's better than my school uniform." Serena happily stated looking at him with a smile.

"_No it isn't you idiot!_" Darien though as Serena once again sat in front of him. Darien looked at her body undressing her with his eyes. Her breasts looked so tender, and her hips were so slim. Her pale skin was flawless, and her blond hair that fell around her like a waterfall made her look gorgeous. He had to tear his eyes away from her body and focus on her eyes.

"Next, I want you to kiss me on the cheek." Darien told her and she looked at him weird. "Just do it." Serena leaned in closer and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek.

"That is what you call a friendship kiss." Darien told her, also giving her a kiss on the cheek then quickly pressed his lips to her lips. "and that is what you call a normal kiss." He said going back to his original position sitting in front of her.

"Can I try the next one on you?" Serena asked innocently.

"Which one do you want to try on me?"

"The butterfly kisses." She told him.

"Sure, but the basis of this is to arouse your partner. Start by kissing below the ear and then work your way to his or her neck or jaw line." Darien gave her instructions and sat as still as he could as Serena pushed herself forward a little.

Serena did as Darien told her and kisses the place behind his earlobe, she then gently nipped at his earlobe earning a groan from Darien. She then started to kiss every few centimeters as she worked her way down the side of his neck then back up his neck and started to outline his jaw line with kisses, he stopped her at this point.

"I'm sorry, I did something wrong didn't I?" Serena said looking down with disappointment.

"Let me show you, what it feels like when you do that." Darien said and quickly pulled her into his lap. He nipped at her ear placing kisses around it, working his way down and around her jaw line and kisses underneath her chin and down her throat.

"Darien." Serena moaned his name wrapping her arms around his neck as her head titled back unknowingly giving him better access, which he took. He ran his tongue from her chin down to the V-cut her gown had, earning him another moan from Serena.

"Now do you understand why I stopped you." Darien mumbled into her skin as he continued to kiss her neck line.

"Yea," She said almost inaudible. His hands slid up her legs and grasped her outer thighs.

"And the last kiss I'm going to teach you, I've done on you earlier today." Darien said kissing her lips again and licked her lips for entrance, then he squeezed her thigh again her lips parted and he slid his tongue into meet hers, both moaned this time. She licked his tongue with hers and then she let him take over.

"_There's that feeling is again, it's like… I want more. Damn it to hell!_" Darien cursed as he soon was on top of Serena still entranced in the kiss he started.

Serena soon found herself on her back, and Darien was on top of her.

"_Why is it that I feel like I really don't care. I know I should, but it's as if all my cares just aren't there._" Serena though as she pulled Darien deeper into their kiss. Darien could feel his package harden. Serena squirmed underneath of him and he broke their kiss.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a husky voice.

"Why is it, that I want you to continue. Why do I feel like that?" Serena asked looking into his eyes before pulling him into a kiss, this time her tongue entered his mouth and it nearly sent him over the edge of losing control. He ran his hand up her inner thigh this time, to her underwear, which were wet from her excitement.

"Shall, I try the last kiss on you?" Darien asked against her lips and she just nodded not really knowing what he said.

He then pushed the front material of her nightgown again and leaned down and kissed the area through the material. Before he did anything farther, he slipped one finger under the material and into her.

"Oh!" She moaned out as she felt something intrude in her lower half. Darien moved his finger in and out of her slowly and Serena moaned louder as he did this action. Soon he had removed her underwear all together to completely expose her low area.

"Darien, what are you, Oh!" She started to say but was then in pure pleasure as he licked her area. He started to suck on her clit. She sat up fast but with one lick of his tongue she was once again on her back in pure bliss. His tongue slid in and out of her entrance.

"Darien." She nearly screamed in a moan as her fingers got entwined her his hair. She could feel something inside her building up. She started to pant and moaned more as his tongue worked faster.

"What are you doing to my Serena!" Seiya yelled throwing open the doors to expose the position that Darien and Serena were in. Serena was the brought back to reality, screamed and ran into the bathroom. Locking herself in the bathroom. She could hear Darien and Seiya through the door.

"How could you do that to her?" Seiya yelled at Darien, who just coldly stared at his brother.

"It was never meant to go that far." Darien coldly stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well obviously, since you have no self control, it did!" Seiya was not happy with the situation at all.

"What I do has nothing to do with you." Darien turned his back to his brother and started to walk towards the bath room.,

"But what Serena does has everything to do with me! I will be the one to take her virginity!" Seiya stated and Darien stopped and turned back around, anger in his eyes.

"No you only wish you would. You have no right to say who will take it."

"So you're saying you're going to?" Seiya was angry.

"Never said that, but I doubt she's going to let you touch her." Darien stated to him.

Serena was covering her ears trying to drown out the two of their fighting. Though to no avail, it didn't work.

"Stop!" Serena screamed throwing the bathroom door open. Both boys looked at her in shock.

"Seiya get out!" Serena yelled. "It was never met to go that far, but I was the one who couldn't stop! It has nothing to do with him. And what I do is none of your fucking business. I hate you, why can't you just leave me alone!"

"You may hate me, but I love you." Seiya said to her.

"No, no you don't! You don't love me for who I am. You only think you love me because of your obsession." Serena stated. "Now get out of Darien's room!"

"I won't give up on you." Seiya coldly stated and walked out slamming the door. Darien locked it and then turned to Serena.

"Look, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to go that far." Darien apologized to her.

"No, when you started to French kiss me. I wanted more, I wanted you… really it's my fault." Serena admitted looking down to the floor. "Darien… I…" She stopped when she noticed his eyes were on her. "I want… you. Please… it doesn't have to have feelings attached." She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. "please?" She looked up him with want. Her ocean blue eyes, her blond hair, her body. Altogether she was hard to refuse. He once again had the glimpse of their wedding. She stood up on her tip toes trying to reach his lips. "Please?" She whispered again as her lips pressed against his.

"_This girl is going to be the death of me." _He picked her up bridal style and went into the shower room. Turned it on cold, striped her then undressed himself. She turned red from the sight of seeing him naked. He put her into the shower and she gasped in shock as the cold water hit her skin. Soon Darien was pressed against her back,

"I can't… give you what you want…" He whispered to her. He let the cold water hit both of their bodies. "I can't do that to you. You are not mine to take." She went to protest and he put a finger up to her lips to silence her. "You have a oath to keep, that only your husband can touch you in the ways I already have. I can't take his right to be your first."

She dropped to her knees in the shower and just sat there. Darien had turned off the water and stood there looking at her. "I'm looking for a wife as well now… I can't take you to my bed when I'm looking for someone to spend my life with."

"It's fine…" she looked up at him through sad eyes. "I understand… and I'm sorry… that I put you through this."

"Let's just go to bed okay?" He draped a towel around her as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel was wrapped around his waist. He shut the door securely then hung his head, putting his hand over his eyes. She put her hands to her face and cried.

"_I shouldn't feel this way… not about her." _Darien walked across the room. "God dam it!" yelling as he hit the wall just as Serena walked out of the bathroom dressed, hair wet and eyes red from crying. He looked back at her in anger and she froze.

"_Did it really make him that mad?" _she was in shock as Darien turned away from her. His black hair still damp from the shower clung to his neck. "Darien…" She spoke softly.

"Shut up…" he hit the wall again and she jumped. "Just shut up and go to bed." "_I can't think with her talking to me… I can't keep it together for to much longer…" _He heard her get into the bed. He dressed for bed and joined her moments later, keeping his distance from her.

.


	8. Arrangement and Surprise

**_Chapter 8_**

Arrangement and Shock

The next day passed fast for Serena and Darien, because even after they got back into their house, they never spoke once. Serena and Darien didn't even bother to look at each other. Weeks passed and the situation was the same. Serena and Darien avoided each other like the plague. They only talked when it was necessary, but even so only saying maybe a sentence or so. No one really said anything to the two because they didn't even know why the two just suddenly stopped talking to each other. Six weeks passed before the silence had gotten unbearable to the rest of the group. The group came up the decision - something ha to be done about the situation with Serena and Darien.

"Darien, we have to talk." Malachite told him while they were in class.

"Why do we have to talk?" Darien asked not really wanting to talk to anyone about what happened that night.

"After school, I'm taking you somewhere, just me and you." Malachite stated.

"Yea, okay whatever." Darien stated, not really caring.

__

"Serena, what is wrong?" Amy whispered to her in class. "It's not like you to just coop up and not talk about anything."

"I just don't… want to talk about it." Serena told her looking at her desk.

"Serena, please." Amy begged and Serena shook her head refusing to talk about it. Jedite and Zoycite looked at each other then nodded their head in agreement.

"Serena," Zoycite said and Serena turned and looked back at him.

"Come with us after school." Jedite told her and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"You're coming with us after school." Zoycite simply stated.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice does it?"

"Nope, not really." Jedite smiled.

"Then why ask me, when you obviously made up my mind for me?" Serena asked turning around and the two boys just looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or did she take on some of Darien's personality traits?" Zoycite whispered to Jedite and he nodded his head in agreement.

School passed once again he same as usual, Serena stayed in her class room to eat and Darien was outside away from everyone for lunch. It was the end of the day before everyone knew it. Jedite and Zoycite took Serena by both her arms and dragged her with them towards town. Malachite took Darien to a park away from town. The rest of the group went home.

__

"Okay so spill, what happened to the happy go lucky Serena?" Zoycite asked as they made their way deeper into the town.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked looking away from Zoycite.

"Something happened between you and Darien, so what was it?" Jedite stated and Serena had a flashback of that night. She shook her head.

"_The truth is that I'm disgusted with myself."_ Serena said to herself but she could never tell them that.

"Did you two do something that wasn't meant to go that far?" Zoycite just guessed.

"Is it that you regret doing something with him?" Jedite also guessed.

"Was he the one who tried to force you into doing something?" Zoycite asked.

"Was he protecting you from Seiya?" Jedite asked.

"Did you get…?"

"Stop!" Serena yelled interrupting Zoycite. "It's my fault okay! It's my fault and I feel so disgusted with myself I can't stand it!" Serena started to cry. Zoycite and Jedite looked at each other then at

Serena.

"What's your fault Serena?" Jedite asked.

Serena sat on a bench in between the two boys and explained everything that happened and what took place.

"Serena, that's no one's fault. It could have happened to anyone." Jedite explained.

"Things happen; it's nothing to be disgusted about." Zoycite told her patting her back as she cried.

"But you don't understand. He hates me now because of what happened. I crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed between us." Serena was still crying.

"Why don't you just try talking to him about it?" Jedite asked.

"I'm sure if you guys just talked everything would be okay again." Zoycite told her.

"No, I can't talk to him. I can barely handle myself let alone try to talk things out with him!"

"What if," Jedite started saying.

"We talk to Darien for you." Zoycite finished Jedite's sentence.

"I couldn't possibly, ask you guys to play a middle person. That would be just wrong."

"No, its okay, we'll do it!" They both said at the same time smiling at Serena.

__

"Okay Darien, we're alone now, so please explain what happened." Malachite told him.

"I just don't want t talk about it okay?" Darien coldly stated.

"But you need to or else you and Serena are going to keep making all of us feel uncomfortable."

"I bet its hard being around me isn't it?"

"Not really, you do have your moments though." Malachite confessed.

"Okay look, basically Serena asked me to teach her how to kiss someone. And I taught her more ways than what I wanted to. I didn't mean to end up going down on her. And I feel bad for putting her through that, and she hasn't had a conversation with me since that day. So obviously what happened made her feel very uncomfortable around me. So it's best that it's this way. I mean even if I did like her, she's the moon princess. It would never work out anyway." Darien explained.

"I think you and Serena need to talk to get why you're not talking to each other straighten out. Because I think you two have different views of the situation."

"I can't just go talk to her and make myself look like an ass."

"Then let me talk to her."

"No. The situation is better off this way anyway."

"Darien, you're miserable. You can't tell me that you aren't cause I can see it."

Darien rolled his eyes at Malachite and looked over at the pond.

__

Serena just walked into the house and Darien was leaning against the stair case waiting for her. Her eyes widened in shock when he looked directly at her as she walked into the door with Jedite and Zoycite tailing behind.

"Serena, can we… talk?" Darien asked cautiously.

"Here's you're chase to talk to him!" Jedite said while Zoycite pushed the unwilling Serena closer to Darien.

"Um, sure… where at?" Serena asked timidly.

"You're room would be better." He stated as he started to walk up the stairs. Serena just followed in silence until they entered her room, which she shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" Serena asked but hoped he'd say no.

"No, I'm fine; I want to talk to you about what happened that night." Darien bluntly stated and Serena looked down.

"You must find me… disgusting huh?" Serena asked looking down at her bed. "Because I'm disgusted with myself."

"No Serena, I don't find you detestable at all. I want to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. I should never have gone that far." Darien stated and she looked at him.

"Darien, am I not the one who told you that you could? I'm not mad at you at all, I'm mad at myself!" She said leaning on the bed in the direction Darien was standing. "I put you in such an awkward situation because of my selfish request! It's my fault that you and your brother keep getting into fights. It's my fault that everything bad keeps happening to you."

"Serena, nothing is your fault. My brother and I have never gotten along. Though I've only known him for about five years, he has always wanted anything that I have. And you're the first thing that I haven't given him. He's not mad at me because of you, he's mad at me because I refuse to give you up to him." Darien explained walking around the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Serena, please don't ever think you're a bother to me. Because you're not. Not at all really. And as for your request, I'm the one who accepted to do it. Who could refuse a beautiful girl that wants to be taught how to kiss? I know I would never be able to."

"So you really aren't mad at me then?" Serena asked looking into his eyes searching for the answer.

"Not at all Serena. I was only mad at myself for putting you through that kind of… situation." Darien smiled at her.

"Is it true… what Malachite told me a few days ago? About you having to find a wife?" Serena blushed and looked away from him. He stood up and his face turned into a more serious one.

"Yes, I have less than a year to find a bride. Well really I have less than 10 months now." Darien told her and walked over to her balcony opening up the windows and stepping out onto it.

"Who will you pick? Rei?" Serena asked following him. "Because if I'm correct, it has to be of royal blood right?"

"Yes, who I marry must be of a royal blood line. And I haven't decided who I should ask." he stated looking up at the starry sky. "I don't know who I should pick."

"On my eighteenth birthday," Serena started to tell him, "I will assume the throne of the Moon Kingdom. That is why I came to Earth, an oracle told me, that the man who is best fit to rule by my side, will be found on the Terran planet called Earth. Mother was against me coming here. But I want to find someone who can rule by my side with out trying to dominate the world because they have me as a wife."

"As the Prince of Earth, I can't let you marry someone from my planet. Our planets are barely at peace. Anything can tip the balance of that." Darien said now looking at her.

"I know, but I did want to see this planet so badly as well. If I can not find the person who is fit to rule by me, mother will appoint me someone to marry. So you see I want to at least try." Serena was still looking at the moon, as the moon reflected its pale light off of Serena's skin.

"Serena… I'm sorry but I can't let you marry someone from Earth." Darien told her and she looked over at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Will you at least… let me try to find him?" Serena looked into his eyes but his eyes held no remorse.

"I can't allow that Serena."

"Can I let you know of another prophecy that the oracle told me?"

"If you want to."

"If I find him, peace will be kept between all the planets. If I fail to find him, I'll die from the greed of my husband who will eventually want to take over the universe using the crystal only the royal moon family can use." Serena was looking into his eyes with a serious look on her face. "Please, Darien. I don't want to die."

"I'm sorry; I can't let you marry someone from my planet." Darien told her back.

"Darien, I've died once before because of a greedy guy who wanted to galaxy for himself. Please, please don't let me die again." Serena begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What do you mean you've died once before?" Darien asked puzzled.

"You may not know this, but I became Princess Serena, because Princess Serenity died over 500 years ago." Serena told him and he looked even more confused. Serena smiled at him. "Princess Serenity couldn't find someone she loved, so she was married to an Earthling named Darious. Once Darious learned of the Silver Crystal and its power, he used Serenity as a tool to try to take over the galaxy. The silver crystal split in two and one half of it shattered from Darious's demand for Serenity to conquer every planet. And Serenity died, for once the silver crystal is shattered, the owners' life is forfeit. But Queen Serenity couldn't just let her daughter die like that, so she shortened her own life span and gave her daughter half her life restoring the silver crystal. And from that day, I was born, and Serenity sleeps within me. Though sometimes I tend to inherit her personality, she mostly remains dormant unless my life is in danger. It's like I have a guardian angel always watching over me. But if I am to die again, then the silver crystal would cease to exist. So please, I'm begging you… let me find the person for whom I am seeking." Serena begged him.

"For whom you seek?" Darien asked and remembered to the one day that she had said a similar thing to him. "Serena, I am who you are looking for."

"What do you mean?" Serena's eyes widened.

"On the night of the full moon, one of the first days when I met you, you told me, "you are the person for whom I seek." and you did say that, ask everyone." Darien said to her and she was still in shock.

"Oh great." Serena said collapsing on the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked looking at her.

"If you're the one who I'm supposed to be with… then I really am going to die again." Serena said and tears started to fall down her face. Darien looked at her with pity. "Because I know, no matter how much I beg now. I'll never get any where, cause you hate me the most out of all the Princesses."

"I'm sorry to hear about that story Serena, but…" Darien was cut ff by Serena.

"I know! You can't accept someone like me! I get it!" Serena cried more.

"Serena please. I'm sure that there is someone else who can rule by your side." Darien kneeled in front of her, she looked up at him.

"Won't you please… at least give me a chance to see if you can like me or not?" Serena asked him.

"It's not about whether I like you or not Serena. It's against the rules of my country. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't marry you. You're the moon princess."

"You can't marry the moon princess, but you can marry a princess of Venus right?" Serena looked at him with a little bit of hope.

"But you're the sole hair to the Moon, either way I can't marry you."

"But Darien please at least…"

"No! I can't Serena I'm sorry." Darien interrupted her. "Serena, it will never work out between us. I can't put my planet at risk; you should know the duty of an heir to a royal family. Our planets are everything to us." Darien was hurt by his own words. "_If it was up to me… I would marry you with out any hesitation. But it's not up to me Serena… I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for saying all of this stuff to you…_"

Serena looked at the ground she was already sitting on.

"It's fine… I understand. But promise me one thing…" Serena said standing up and walking to the doorway of the balcony.

"What is it you want me to promise you?" Darien asked with his arms across his chest.

"When the day comes… that the moon is at war with the Earth… promise me that you will kill me before I destroy this beautiful planet. I don't ever want to harm anyone… so please, at least promise that you'll kill me if I try to." Serena looked back at him with sad eyes before disappearing into her pitch black room. All Darien could do was watch her walk away into her room.

"_I can't promise you that, stupid Serena. I could never kill you._" Darien thought to him self as he walked through her room an out her door into the hallway.

__

The next day came quickly and they were off of school.

"Next month, I'm returning to the moon." Serena announce while everyone was eating lunch. "I have no reason to be here any more."

"Serena, wait it's too early to go back, we haven't been here that long!" Rei complained to her.

"There is nothing I can do, if the person for who I was looking for doesn't accept me." Serena sadly smiled at Darien then looked around to the rest of the table.

"But Serena, please a least stay a little longer!" Ami told her.

"You guys are still staying here. I'm only making plans for myself to go back. You guys are still staying here for the rest of the time that you have the house."

"What happens when you go back home?" Malachite asked and Serena looked down.

"Apparently… Seiya has asked my mother for my hand in marriage already… and mother is taking it into mind. I now have no choice on who I marry." Serena said dismissing herself from the table and running to her room. Everyone sat at the table in shock at what Serena had just told them.

"Seiya… asked Queen Serenity?" Lita asked in disbelief.

"But Princess Serenity already declined Seiya." Darien said to himself aloud and they all looked at him.

"Wait, did you say Princess Serenity declined him? You saw her?" Ami asked him.

"Yes, at the first astrology club meeting she went to, Seiya asked Serena to marry him. Serena turned into Serenity and Serenity declined him." Darien explained.

"I'll go talk to Queen Serenity." Mina excused herself from the table.

"If you'll excuse me as well." Malachite said getting up from the table and walked up to Serena's room. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Ser, what's going on?" Malachite asked her and she looked at him.

"Darien made it very clear that he could never be with me. So what else am I going to do?" Serena asked him,

"Ser, look Darien is just confused that's all." Malachite tried to reason with her.

"No, I'm not," Darien said standing from the doorway and Serena looked away from Malachite.

"But Darien…" Malachite started to say.

"No, Malachite it's okay. I'm fine with it this way." Serena walked towards door to the balcony looking out the window. "It's fine this way. I was stupid to think that I would be able to find him and make him accept me." She then turned to look at the two boys. "I just hope… that I'll be able to have a child, before I die."

"Serena, please something can be done." Malachite told her, Darien just stood there not saying anything as Serena turned back around to look out the window.

"It's fine Malachite. For years you've been protecting me, and I thank you for that. I really do." Serena told him. "And Darien, it's okay, just please, don't forget the promise I asked of you."

"Serena I can't kill you. I would never be able to kill you, even if we were to become enemies. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do something like that, not to you." Darien told her stepping into the room.

"You asked him to do that?" Malachite asked shocked.

"I told him, if I ever tried to destroy this planet, I want him to kill me," Serena told Malachite.

"That's why I've made up my mind." Darien said to them.

"Darien, please don't send me back right away. I'll leave in a month, I promise."

"Princess Serena, we're going to the moon today." Darien announced and Serena looked down in despair.

"I understand. I'll get my stuff packed." Serena said and Darien grabbed her wrist.

"We're going now." Darien said, walked over to her, and pulled her out of the room with Malachite following behind them.

__The moon.

"Serenity my queen," Mina announced running into the throne room.

"Ah, my dear Mina, what is it you need?" Serenity asked.

"Decline Seiya." Mina told her.

"Now, who marry's my daughter is now my decision. Not any of yours"

"Yes, but Princess Serenity already declined him!"

"Wait Serenity did?" she asked.

"Yes, Serenity already declined him, so please do that same." Mina told her.

"How do you know this?"

"Darien told me." Mina replied.

"And how do I know that you all are not lying to me?"

"Because if I did lie, how would I know that Serenity lie dormant in Serena?" A voice rang through the hall.

"Darien, when did you get here?" Mina asked looking back at him.

"Just a few minutes ago." Darien said still having Serena's wrist in his hand pulling her along.

"Well, if Serenity declined him, I guess I have no choice but to as well." Serenity said looking away from the group of four.

"I want Serena to stay on Earth until the original date promised to her." Darien told Serenity.

"And why should I let her? You've already declined my daughter with out getting a chance to get to know her."

"I've decided. I want to get to know her better. At first I was against the idea completely… but as I realized that it could mean war between the planets… I won't accept… but nor will I decline yet. I'll give her a chance." Darien said and Serena's eyes widened. "I'll give her a chance to at least try to capture my interest and feelings."

"Serena, is this arrangement okay with you?" Serenity asked and Serena was still in shock at what Darien had just said.

"Yes, of course it is!" Serena responded a moment later.

"_What the hell did I just do? Oh god father is so going to have my head on a silver platter and serve it to the wolves as a peace making treaty._" Darien ranted in his head.

"Then it's decided, Serena will stay on Earth for the time being." Serenity stated and then dismissed all four of them. They went back to Earth.

"Thank you so much Darien!" Serena hugged him.

"Serena, you're going to have to prove to me that I should accept you." Darien said to her coldly.

"I know, Luna briefly taught me on how to court someone." Serena said walking into the house.

"No, I court you, you don't court me. Lady's never court anyone. Lady's flirt to get the men to court them."

"But… I don't know how to flirt." Serena said looking at him innocently.

"_The hell you don't_." Darien said in his head as he opened the door to let the other three inside the house. Serena went straight to and locked herself in her room to think. Darien went to the Palace to think more clearly. Malachite and Mina went to sit on the couch.

__

"Oh god, I don't know how to flirt with a guy… what do I do…" Serena paced back and forth in her room. "Oh god, what'll I do, what'll I do, what'll I do?!" Serena was at a loss on how to handle flirting. She rustled her hair with her hands trying to think of ways. "Maybe I should ask the other girls? No they'll just laugh at me. Oh god what will I do? DARIEN I SO HATE YOU!!" she screamed into the room. "Oh I don't know what to do. I was just fine with the way things were going to work out, and now he has to go and throw a wrench in it." Serena sat on her bed and hung her head in defeat. "Oh I really am hopeless aren't I?" Serena asked herself as she lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep thinking of how to flirt with Darien with out turning him off completely.

__

"Father we need to talk!" Darien announced walking into the throne room and he saw Seiya there as well.

"Ah Darien, Seiya was just telling me he proposed to the moon princess." The king said a little irritated.

"I know, she declined him once, and so did her mother. Since we're on that subject father." Darien said and Seiya's face lit up in anger at the news. "I will be courting her from now on. I have the permission from both the queen and the princess."

"I knew this would happen one day. I was just hoping it wouldn't be you." The king said looking directly at Darien. "You know I don't approve right?"

"Yea, but I have my reasons. If what the oracle said was true, then it's the only way to stop a war between the planets." Darien replied and the king raised an eyebrow.

"So you're just looking after the Earth are you?" The king asked.

"It is my duty to protect my planet with my life. If I have to marry the moon princess to protect my planet; so be it." Darien said seriously. "Father please understand."

"I understand. You're just doing your duty to protect your future planet. I want to meet her." The king said to him.

"You already have." Seiya said carelessly.

"What does that mean?" the king asked looking between the two boys.

"The blond with the longest hair and bright blue eyes of the group of five." Seiya said again.

"She is also a princess of Venus father." Darien had to interject that. "Though she is only heir to the moon, she is also the second eldest of the King of Venus."

"Darien, although I do not approve of this marriage, I will stand by your side through it, but do you know what comes along with marrying a lunarian?"

"No father I do not." Darien stated.

"Immortality basically. You will remain like you are for years. You can not get sick; you won't die from any illness. The only way you would die is if you received a mortal wound." The king explained to Darien.

"Father, this is outrageous!" Seiya yelled. "I want her! I don't approve of this at all!"

"You may want her, but she and the queen have both declined you. You are not the one who she wants." The king told him in a solemn voice.

"I don't accept this! Father this isn't fair, just because he says it's for his planet or some shit like that, you accept it. He's in love with her!" Seiya yelled trying to get a reaction out of Darien.

"I do not love her father. Though yes she is kind of cute. When I made this decision it was not because I thought she was cute. I made it because if my planet is going to be at war in the future if she marries someone else, then I will step in. I do not want a war." Darien said coldly looking at his brother then looked back at his father.

"I would like to meet with this girl once again. Please arrange for it, Crown Prince Darien." The king said to him.

"I will father," Darien said bowing to him. "Actually if you'll give me about an hour to drag her out of the house, I can let you meet her today."

"Make it 2 hours, I have an appointment with someone in an hour and I don't know how long it will take." The king told him and then Darien left with Seiya trailing after him mad.

"It's not fair. You did this just to piss me off!" Seiya was ranting and Darien stopped and turned around to face Seiya.

"What I do is none of your business. And the only reason I'm doing this is because I do not wish for a war. Shut the fuck up and stop whining just because she declined you and accepted me." Darien told him looking straight into his eyes. You obviously don't know that if a war did break out, the moon would defeat any planet it came across. And that's why greedy people like you can never marry into the moon kingdom." Darien walked away leaving Seiya with his mouth open staring at what he just said.

__

"Serena." Darien said as he flung open her door to see her sleeping. He walked over to her as she turned onto her back exposing her stomach to him. He thought that he would play with her a little bit. He sat on her bed and put his hand on her stomach.

"Mm, go away." She mumbled. He then started to kiss her stomach softly and she moaned. He smiled at the sound he had gotten out of her. "Darien." She moaned his name and this caught his attention. Serena slowly opened her eyes and saw Darien sitting on her bed next to her, she bolted up.

"Hello sleepy." Darien said grinning.

"What are you doing in my room?" Serena asked adjusting her shirt to where she looked appropriate."

"Just want to talk to you." He said crawling over to her, pushed her down and pinned her hand to the bed with his.

"This… doesn't look like talking." Serena said as she struggled to break free but Darien was to strong for her.

"Resistance is futile princess. I'm taking you to meet my father, so be in appropriate attire." He said leaning in closer to her.

"I've already met your father." She said still trying to break his grip.

"Yes you have, but you're now meeting him in a different manner." Darien said he could feel her breath on his face. He saw she was blushing at his closeness to her. "Serena, why are you so red?"

"You're… so close to me." Serena said as she was now looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you have an issue with me being so close? You are the one who is trying to get me to marry you. I don't see why I can't be so close to you."

"I don't have an issue with you being so close to me. But you being on top of me makes me nervous." Serena admitted.

"Is that so?" Darien asked and she simply nodded. "Serena, I won't hurt you, so you have no reason to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you Darien." Serena told him. "I'm just afraid that next time I won't be able to stop myself."

"Serena, don't worry, the next time that will happen. It will be at a time where there will no regrets from either of us." Darien told her and her eyes widened at what he said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is next time it happens; we'll both be willing participants." Darien said to her. "Now please get ready to go." Darien said letting her up and walking out of her room.

Serena just laid there for a few minutes after he left and though about what he said before she got up and walked over to her closet to pick out a outfit. She settled on a white tube top and a forest green skirt that came to her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror before she slipped on green sandals and walked out the door.

__

"Father," Darien announced as he and Serena walked into the throne room.

"Ah, Darien please come proceed. Serena walked a few steps behind him, as was done in the royal families. No Queen should walk in front of or beside their King; they walk at least two steps behind the King. Serena knew this very well. As they approached a whole group of people were standing by the throne.

"_Oh god, please tell me he didn't._" Darien thought to himself as they approached.

"Darien, I've invited a few family members here to… look over the young girl you are courting." The king said and then a 15 people came into view.

"Oh no, you said it was only your father!" Serena said backing up and tried to escape only to be caught by Darien around her waist.

"Serena, just deal with it. I didn't know either!" he hissed into her ear. Darien turned her to have her look at the group before them. She saw 16 pairs of eyes on her and she froze.

"Darien I can't do this." Serena said and just then she was pulled from his grip into the grip of a tall, tan, short brown haired guy with green eyes.

"Well, isn't she a pretty one, kinda small for your usual tastes isn't it Darien?" He asked then looked at Serena. "My name is Mark; I'm Darien's first cousin."

"Everyone, this is Princess Serena Tsukino." Darien announced and Mark looked at Serena with more interest.

"Serena… what royal family are you from?" Mark asked and Serena smiled at backed away slowly only to be captured by another boy, this time he has short red hair, red eyes, pale, had a few freckles and was as tall as Mark.

"I haven't heard that name on this planet before. Are you from another planet?" the red haired guy asked. "By the way, my name is Scott."

"You could say that…" Serena said squirming to get out of his grip but he only tightened it.

"Serena is it?" A black haired woman asked. She hand long black hair, midnight blue eyes, tan and but about Serena's height. "My name is Danielle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Moon Princess." Serena whirled around in the Scott's grasps to look at the woman who was speaking to her. "It's rare that we get visited by the Moon's royal family. If you're the one ho my nephew Darien is courting, I don't accept." She said bluntly. "Last time we had a lunarian as a queen, it was disastrous. We lost Darious, his cousin and Darious's wife Serenity. Because that stupid lunarian couldn't keep control of her crystal."

"It wasn't Serenity's fault that Darious was a greedy person who wanted the universe to be all one kingdom!" Serena stated breaking free of Scott and walked a few steps towards. "The universe can never be rule by just one person. Serenity knew this but Darious wouldn't listen to her! It wasn't Serenity's fault that Darious turned out to be that way! She died because his greed broke the crystal in half. He died because of his own greed." Serena took on Serenity's personality because of the subject.

"And how would you know any of this?" Danielle asked stepping towards Serena. "How would you know what happened? You weren't even born yet. What do you know of why they died huh?"

"I know because I carry her burden! I know because she lies dormant within me! You have no idea on what took place back then. Stories are past down from generation to generation. Lunarians can live for as long as 10,000 years! You weren't even born when I was reincarnated." Serena stated and Danielle's face was in shock and anger.

"Serena, that's enough!" Darien yelled at her. "If you are to be my wife… know your place!" Serena turned and glared at him. At first he was shocked that she looked at him like that, and then he was angered by it.

"Serenity that's enough. There is no reason to make Serena's personality change because you don't like the subject." Malachite said walking into the room and Serena turned to look at him, the look of hatred were still in her eyes. "It's okay, please release Serena. You do not need to come out. We will change the subject." Serena then looked around and her eyes lay upon Danielle, whose eyes were full on anger. Serena ran and hid behind Darien.

"That subject is very touchy to Serenity; please try not to venture into it again." Malachite said smoothly.

"How did you do that? How did you know?" Darien asked astonished.

"Serenity and Serena are basically opposites. Serenity won't back down from a confrontation, Serena would rather avoid them. That's how I knew what was going on. I was just passing by and heard the tone of her voice. I figured I'd intervene." Malachite explained.

"Father, why did you invite all of these people?" Darien asked him.

"I wanted to know if she would be accepted by some of the family members that's all." The king responded. "Serena, will you please come out of hiding?"

Serena poked her head out from behind Darien's back, and then slowly walked a foot in front on him.

"Serena I apologize for frightening you." The king said and Serena bowed her head to him. "But do you know what comes with being the Queen of two planets?"

"Yes. I already know. The one with the strongest blood line out of the couple is the planet they will stay on." Serena said straightening herself to look at him.

"And if that means leaving your precious Moon to stay on Earth, will you?" the King asked again.

"Yes, but if Darien has to leave the Earth, will you be able to let him go?" Serena asked back.

"Darien won't be leaving Earth, Stupid Moon Princess." Danielle said. "You actually think you're stronger than Darien? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"I know I'm not stronger than him, but I am more powerful than he is." Serena softly spoke while looking at the ground. "I know in strength I'm not where near Darien. I know I'm weak, but at the same time, I know I can protect him."

"And you think, because you hold the silver crystal, you are more powerful than Darien?" Danielle asked harshly.

"If Darien has a hold of me in anyway, he can not be killed by a mortal weapon. Shall we demonstrate?" Serena softly asked.

"Yes, Darien hold on to the stuck up girl, I'll try to cut both of you." Danielle said walking over to the weapon rack and pulled a sword out of it. Serena turned and walked back to Darien and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Trust me and don't freak out okay?" Serena whispered to him and he nodded.

"Here I come." Danielle said and Serena's eyes went a bluish white color as Danielle went to strike Serena, the sword was flung out of Danielle's hands. Serena turned around and held out her hand, and before the sword hit the floor it stopped in mid air. Serena moved her hand quickly and when Danielle turned around the sword was coming at her fast.

"Serena stop!" Darien told her.

"Don't touch me, or she'll be killed." Serena said and stopped the sword right in front of her chest. The sword then fell to the floor with a clang.

"I'm not good with sword fighting… but I am very good with levitating things." Serena said looking at Danielle, her eyes back to their normal blue color.

"How did you do that?" The king asked curious.

"It's something that I'm just able to do." Serena said looking at the ground again.

"She'll be a real jewel to our crown." A short green haired, red eyed woman said coming closer to Serena. "My name is Mystic; may I please see your hand?" Serena held out her hand to the women. Mystic traced the lines of her palm and her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it you see mother?" Scott asked coming up to her.

"I see twins. You will have twins, one will rule the Moon, and the other will rule Earth. Darien's and your destinies have been intertwined by fate. You wouldn't have been able to get out of this if you wanted to. This is the first time I've seen a palm like yours. You will truly make a great ruler for both planets. And I would be willing to have you as our Queen." Mystic said looking Serena in the eyes the whole time she was talking. Darien was a little shocked at the reading that was told.

"Twins… you mean I'm going to have kids…" Serena was in disbelief.

"Well, that is what happens when you have unprotected sex with someone." Mark said with a grin. "But from what I remember, you're blood line doesn't allow sex unless it's with you betrothed. So that means you're a virgin."

"That's not your business!" Serena turned red and once again hid behind Darien.

"Well, you two may go. It's been what, 2 hours since you've arrived? You must be tired. Please go and get some rest." the king said to them and Serena, Darien, and Malachite walked back to the house.

"Twins… kids…" Serena muttered as she walked into the house after a 15 minute walk back from the palace.

"Serena, you shouldn't be too surprised. That's what family's do, they have kids." Darien said laughing at her response.

"But… twins? Of all things twins?" Serena said again and then Darien scooped her up in bridal style and carried her up the stairs with Serena fussing the whole way.

"Hey what are you doing?" Serena asked as Darien took her in his room and tossed her on the bed.

"I want to teach you more." Darien said with an evil look in his eyes.

"Oh no!" Serena tried to escape from him grasp but he caught her and tossed her back on the bed. Serena laid there looking into his eyes wandering what he was thinking.


	9. Tease and play

**Chapter 9**

_Tease and Play_

"Darien…" Serena asked him.

"Well… we're going to be sleeping together tonight." Darien said still smiling and Serena's eyes widened in shock.

"No!" She said and tried to move only to be pinned down by Darien.

"Why not Princess?" Darien asked her leaning closer to her.

"No, Darien, I don't want that, please don't." Serena begged him.

"What ideas are going through your head?" Darien asked hen leaned close to her ear. "I only said sleep with; I didn't say have sex with you."

"What's the difference?" Serena timidly asked.

"The difference is one requires less contact than the other one."

"Then… why are you holding me down?" She asked again.

"Because you look like you're about to jump out of your skin and run."

"Do you blame me?"

"No, but still, I can't let you do something like that." Darien said and then a knock came at his door, before his door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"And what are you doing with my Serena!" Seiya yelled at Darien walking over to the bed.

"What I'm doing is none of your business. Get out of my room you're not welcomed." Darien said coldly.

"No, I won't leave until I get to talk with Serena." Seiya demanded looking at Serena and Serena turned her head to not look at him.

"I don't wish to speak with you." Serena said breaking Darien's grip, and turned to where she was lying face down, her face buried in the pillow. Though Darien was still on top of her.

"Serena please, Darien is no good for you to be married to! He'll just cheat on you over and over because you'll never be able to satisfy his needs." Seiya was trying to talk to her and Serena kept shaking her head. "Serena please just say something!"

Serena turned back to where she was lying on her back and then she sat up, and Darien removed himself from being on top of her, sitting beside her on the bed.

"If I can't satisfy him… then that's okay. He can have his mistresses on the side if he wants to." Serena said looking down at the sheets; sadness was laced into her eyes. "I mean, someone like me could never be able to fully satisfy him. I'm not experienced; I'm nothing like the girls he's done so far. But I'll marry him anyway, even after knowing all the facts from the beginning. It's okay, I don't mind if he goes else where for pleasure… as long as he comes home to me at the end of the day."

"And that's okay with you?" Seiya asked angered.

"Yes, that's okay with me." Serena replied slowly and Darien straddled her legs and took her face in the palms of his hands.

"Serena, if we are going to be married… I would never cheat on you; nor would I ever think of getting any mistress. If we're going to be married, it will just be me and you, no one else. And I have no doubt in my mind that are will probably be the best I've ever had." Darien was looking into her eyes as he said everything. Serena smiled back at him, all the sadness in her eyes disappeared.

"And you believe him?" Seiya was furious.

"Yes, he may be my future husband. I trust him with my heart." Serena put her hands on Darien's, and closed her eyes. Serena and Darien were just staring at each other when Seiya grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her to him.

"I will not have it!" Seiya hissed at her before roughly pinning her to the wall and kissing her. He forced her mouth open and slid his tongue in her mouth_._

"_It feels so disgusting… why does it feel so… different when Darien does it." _Serena though as she struggled against him. Seiya slid his hand up her bare leg and reached her thigh before Serena grabbed his hand to stop him. It all happened so fast Darien had little time to react. Darien stood up and walked over to his brought forcibly tearing him away from Serena, as she gasped for air.

"If you ever touch her in that way again, I will kill you myself." Darien threatened him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Oh really? Then it looks like we're enemies now; because, I will never let her go. I will make sure she marries me!" Seiya also threatened him back. The two brothers stood at opposite ends of the room, Darien in front of Serena, and Seiya was about 10 feet away from Darien. They were staring at each other, like lions, they would fight to the death for one to be dominate.

"Get out of this house." Darien all but growled at Seiya.

"I'll be back… and I will get what I want." Seiya stomped out of the room. Darien didn't leave where he was standing until Seiya was out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked the shocked Serena. Serena looked at him at first before walking up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me," Serena softly spoke. "Please, kiss me."

Darien lowered his head to hers before their lips met. He pulled away before he started to want more out of her.

"Let's just go to bed okay?" It's been an exhausting day. Tomorrow there's school, so you should be safe from Seiya there." Darien said pulling her over to the bed for her to lay down with him.

"What about dinner?" She asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, not really." She replied.

"Then we'll skip dinner." He said and tucked her into bed before climbing in bed himself. She turned on her side so that she could see his figure in the dark.

"Darien." She said his name.

"What is it Serena?" He asked her back.

"Can… can I cuddle with you?" she asked and got nothing for an answer. "I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question." She flipped to her other side feeling like an idiot for even asking such a thing. Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled into Darien's chest, where he hugged her.

"You really are innocent aren't you?" He commented into her hair, tightening his grip around her waist. Serena shifted back to face Darien, then brought her arms underneath Darien's and placed her palms flat on his back.

"You smell good." She commented and he laughed at her comment.

"Good night, my little trouble maker." Darien said and in no time both of them fell asleep.

Darien woke up to find his bed empty of a certain person's presence. He stretched, walked over to his closet, took out his school uniform and went to the shower only to find it already occupied. He knocked on the locked door.

"Just a minute! I'll be out in five!" Serena called out from behind the door. Darien leaned against the wall by the door until it opened and a wet haired blond, in only a light pink bath robe stepped out. "Showers all yours." Serena said walking to her room and shutting the door. Darien shook his head then entered the bath room, closed the door, undressed, and got into the shower turning the hot water on full blast.

Though down stairs something else was going on. Ami walked out of her room and opened the bath room door with her eyes shut, shut the door. She had a blue lace see through night gown on, wasn't wearing a bra, only underwear.

"Um, mind knocking next time?" A voice said looking at her and she opened her eyes to see a naked Zoycite just stepping out of the shower. Her eyes roamed over his pale but toned body

Ami froze at the sight in front of her and could only stare at him with a pink blush across her cheeks. "See something you like?" Zoycite asked not bothering to cover himself up, walked closer to her and leaned in towards Ami. She couldn't move. "The bath's all yours now." He lightly nipped her ear lobe and then blew into her ear and she turned as red as a tomato. He trailed his finger lightly up thigh. Then he exited the bath room laughing all the while at the expression on her face. She stood there for a few minutes before she walked over to the shower, undressed, and turned the shower on. She stood under the shower head letting the water run over her body as she recalled what had just happened with Zoycite.

They were all standing outside waiting for Rei and Mina to come out of the house. It was unusual that Serena wasn't the last one out today, but actually she was one of the first one out of the door. Zoycite was standing by Jedite talking and laughing with him, while Ami stood as far away Zoycite as she could. Zoycite looked at Ami who was clearly trying to avoid his glaze. He decided to play with her more. He walked up to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her to his side, where he leaned over to her ear.

"You know, my beautiful blue haired princess, you are just too easy to tease." he whispered in her ear and she turned more red. "But, I think I have just taken an interest in you. From now on, you'll be the one to who I want to bed next."

"What?!" She quietly whispered turned her head in the direction on his voice and he didn't waste a chance to capture her lips with his. Her eyes widened at the contact. He licked her bottom lip and she involuntarily opened her mouth a little, he took the chance and slid his tongue into her mouth. She made a kittenish sound when he did this.

"Zoycite, stop teasing the poor girl." Jedite said putting his hand on Zoycite's shoulder. Zoycite broke the kiss with her.

"This is just the beginning, my blue haired princess." Zoycite whispered in her ear again before releasing her and walking off with Jedite towards school.

"Ami are you okay?" Serena asked her, though Darien had a firm grip on Serena, so she wasn't able to move very far. Ami only managed to nod at Serena. Rei and Mina came chattering out of the house.

"It took you guys long enough." Lita commented to them and they only smiled back.

"Oh, we were just chatting about guys." Rei smiled mischievously.

"Oh god." Serena commented and Darien looked at her. "You don't want to know." Darien started walking and pulling Serena along with him. Serena couldn't keep up with his long strides. "Damn it Darien, let me go." Serena told him trying to break away from him.

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Because Ami needs me and I can't keep up with you, let go." Serena demanded and Darien let go of her. Serena quickly escaped and rushed to Ami's side.

"Ami what's wrong? Why did Zoycite do that to you?" Serena asked the blue haired girl who was still in a daze.

"I don't know…" Ami slowly said. "He said... I'm his new interest… Serena what does that mean?"

"Interest?" Serena asked. "Oh Ami! You have someone interested in you!"

"I don't think I like it though Sere." Ami said worried. "I can't just sleep with random guys like Mina and Rei… I'm like you; the only guy I can sleep with is my husband."

"Yea, I know this, but Ami just think! Someone actually has some kind of interest in you. That's better than not having anyone at all." Serena tried to convince her, but it didn't work.

"Sere! I love Greg! I want to be with Greg!" Ami said to her.

"Greg is already engaged Ami, when are you going to realize that?"

"I can always hope it won't work out…" Amy said looking at the ground while walking. They were nearing the gates of the school.

"Ami, just give him a chance? I mean Zoycite seems really nice. And Greg will never leave his fiancée for you. You know this already." Serena told her in a soft toned voice.

"I can't Sere!" Ami said and ran into the school.

"Make her mad?" Darien asked in her ear and she jumped.

"No I didn't, she's afraid because Zoycite has made her his new interest." Serena said turning around looking at him.

"I would be too if I were her." Darien laughed and Serena was confused.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Zoycite and Jedite… often like to have 3-somes with the girls they date. They say since they're twins, it shouldn't be a problem and none of the girls have ever complained about it either." Darien explained.

"Are they even from Earth?" Serena stated rolling her eyes and Darien looked at her.

"No, actually all my Generals are from different planets. And it is quite common for people to have 3-somes." Darien stated.

"What do you mean they're not from Earth?" Serena asked.

"Later, bells going to ring." Darien walked past her and into the school building. Serena ran to her class room so she wouldn't be late.

"Hey Ami." Zoycite asked and sat on her desk looking at her. "Would you like to go somewhere with me this afternoon?" He asked clearly so the whole room would here.

"N… no thank you…" She stuttered and the whole class gasped because Zoycite had gotten turned down.

"Why not?" He asked teasingly.

"Why should I want to?" Ami asked him back.

"Yea, we'll go." Serena butted in and Zoycite and Ami looked at her.

"We'll make it a double date." Serena announced, Ami turned red, and Zoycite raised an eye brow at her.

"And who is going to be your date? Darien is busy after school." Zoycite said to her.

"Jedite won't mind, would you?" Serena asked looking at Jedite who looked up from a book he was reading.

"I won't mind what?" Jedite asked confused.

"Being my date after school today. Zoycite asked Ami to go, but she's to shy to go by herself. So I figured you could be my date and we could go on a double date." Serena said and Jedite raised an eyebrow at her then smiled when she winked at him.

"Sure, I won't mind being Serena's date this afternoon. This will be fun." Jedite said and then the teacher walked in the class room. Ami was completely red at the idea of even going on a date with someone other than Greg.

"_I won't have fun. I swear I won't!_" She declared to herself as the teacher took role for the students.

School past too fast for the blue haired princess, who was still hesitant to go on a date with someone other that her beloved Greg.

"So where are we going?" Jedite asked Zoycite who was walking between Serena and himself.

"Where would you like to go Ami?" Zoycite asked but Ami once again gave no answer. Serena past Zoycite and hooked her arms around Jedite's. Putting Zoycite and Ami side by side.

"It's just a trap to get Ami to open up, please don't think to much ok?" Serena whispered to Jedite and he looked at her.

"It's okay; I know what you had planned when you asked me to be your date." He whispered back. "You figure since Zoycite and I are twins, it'd be more comfortable for Ami if you and I went with them." Serena nodded at him then smiled.

"I know! Ami loves books. Let's go to the library!" Serena suggested, Ami's face lit up for a moment and Zoycite caught that, before it changed back into an emotionless expression.

"Then the library it is." Zoycite said and saw Ami's expression changed again.

They walked over to the Library. Ami's face lit up on how big it was.

"Amazing, this is almost as big as mercury's Library." Ami smiled as she ran up to in and beckoned for the group to walk faster. She ran inside and just stood there looking at the six story library. Books lined the selves of all four walls around the building.

"Actually, if I'm correct, this is bigger than Mercury's library." Jedite said to Ami and Ami looked back at him.

"How do you know that?" Ami asked surprised.

"Ah, Darien mentioned that you aren't from this planet. What planet are you from?" Serena asked the twins.

"Our mother was from mercury, and our father was from mars. I was raised on Mercury while Zoycite was raised on mars." Jedite explained.

"We knew of each other but didn't meet till we were 8 years old. Our parents wanted it that way. We were sent to Earth to become generals to Darien. That's when we met again and have been inseparable since." Zoycite explained to Ami and Serena.

"Malachite is from Jupiter, and Nephilte is from Venus. Though it looks like the other way around. Darien and Malachite have known each other since they were in first grade. Though Nephlite was the last one to join our group. He was 10 when he join." Jedite told them and Ami looked between Zoycite and Jedite.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd just say you two were brothers not twins." Ami said to them.

"Why?" Zoycite asked her.

"Because, Jedite is taller than Zoycite. Zoycite has longer hair than Jedite. Jedite isn't such a flirt as Zoycite. And Zoycite is a lot louder than Jedite." Ami rambled off some of the differences between the two.

"Well aren't we observant?" Zoycite teased and Ami's face went red.

"I'm…. I'm going to look at books!" Ami made an excuse then escaped. Zoycite followed leaving Serena and Jedite there by themselves.

"Shall we look around?" Jedite asked Serena.

"Sure, but I'm not a book worm." Serena said and let Jedite lead her around the book store.

"So… does Rei have a boy friend?" Jedite asked as they climbed the stairs to the second story.

"No she doesn't." Serena told him. "Why are you interested?"

"Maybe I am." Jedite simply stated and Serena looked at him.

"What do you think of me?" Serena asked when she got to the top f the staircase and looked down at Jedite who was a few steps from the top.

"Define what you mean?" Jedite stopped and looked at her as she fidgeted.

"Do you think I'm as cute as Rei?" Serena asked again then looked down.

"I think you are as cute as Rei. If Darien wasn't meant for you, would I try to date you, yes.'" Jedite told her and Serena smiled happily turning and skipping through the second story. Jedite just smiled at her and walked behind her.

"I'm glad," Serena said turning around fast and was now face to face with Jedite. "I'm glad you think I'm as cute as Rei. I never though I was." She was smiling still.

"You're welcome." Jedite said to her as they just stood there. Someone bumped into Jedite and he stumbled forwards kissing Serena on accident. They quickly separated and Serena touched her lips. "I'm so sorry." he quickly apologized to Serena.

"I'm sorry, my bad." The elderly man apologized to them.

"Oh, it's not a problem" Serena said smiling at him.

"It's okay Jedite, it was an accident. No harm done right?" Serena asked.

"I hope not." Jedite responded as they searched through the books.

__

"Ami, why are you so cold?" Zoycite asked as Ami climbed the fifth staircase to get to the fifth story.

"I'm not being cold…" Ami stated.

"You are too. Why are you so afraid of talking to me?"

"I just don't want to fall in love with someone I know nothing about." Ami said going through the books on the selves.

"Then why don't you give me a chance?" Zoycite asked.

"Because the last person who said that he had an interest in me, was engaged to my older sister." Ami said to him. "And I don't want that to happen again. I fell in love with him, then my sister introduced him as her fiancée. I don't need that again."

"So you can't fall in love with me, because you're still in love with him?" Zoycite asked.

"Yes." She whispered but he heard her.

"Just give me a chance?"

"No." Ami said flatly. "Do you know what it means if you have sex with me?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"You automatically become my fiancée. Like Serena, the only person I'm allowed to have sex with, is my husband or soon to be husband." Ami said turning and looking into his eyes. "Once sex takes place, it's till death do us part. There is no divorce in the mercury royal family. Are you ready for something like that?" Ami asked and she didn't get an answer out of him. "I didn't think so." Ami turned and walked through another aisle of books.

"You're right Ami. I'm not ready for something like that." Zoycite admitted to her.

"Then don't try to play with my feelings Zoycite. I don't need be hurt twice." Ami said to him still looking through the book cases.

"Why is it that only the moon and mercury are the only planets like that?" Zoycite asked.

"They're not the only ones like that. Saturn is also like that. The three planets wanted to stick to the tradition style of roman catholic marriage, with is no sex until marriage and once married, there is no divorce." Ami explained to him picking up a book of poems. "Some planets were able to get out of it; others, like mine, were not so lucky."

"Ami, I really do like you." Zoycite said again and Ami looked at him coldly.

"No, you're just in love with the fact that I'm royalty and not able to have sex until marriage. And that excites you, so that you'll try to make me want you. And after you get what you want, it will all mean nothing to you. I'll just be another girl on your list of girls you've had sex with." Ami bluntly told him. "And that is also another reason I'm not interested."

"And if I told you that you were wrong?"

"I'd say you're a very bad liar." Ami told him again.

"Well I'm not lying, and I really am attracted to you. I know everything about you as well. I researched it because I wanted to know more about you."

"Prove it then."

"How do you want me to prove it?"

"You said you researched about me and my planet correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why I it that I am the youngest, yet I am the heir?" Ami asked him.

"Well blue hair is the mark of the Mercury Royal family. Only a blue haired child can be the heir of the Royal family." Zoycite told her. "I also know that you are the only blue haired princess to ever be heir to the throne. Blue hair is more dominate in males than in females of your family. Though you have one brother and he has teal hair not blue. So he can not be the heir to the throne. You have 3 sisters. They also do not have blue hair. Out of all five siblings, you are the only one to have blue hair. That is why you are the heir."

"When will I be able to take over the throne?"

"Once your father thinks it's time for his reign to end, you will be named Queen. Unlike most other royal families though, you do not need to have a husband or suitor to take the throne. Your coronation can take place first, and then you can look for a King." Zoycite smiled at her and she just gave him a cold stare.

"Which planets can I look for a husband on?"

"Only the inner planets, though Serena can pick from any of the nine. The outer royal families can only pick from the outer planets. The inner royal families can only pick from the inner planets."

"Why should I pick you?" Ami asked him the final question looking coldly into his eyes.

"Well, I am part mercurian, but I can't give you a reason why you should pick me." Zoycite said and Ami's eyes widened.

"_He's the first person not to give me a whole load of shit on why I should pick him._" Ami was in shock.

"All I can say is that, if you give me a chance, you'll find your own reasons to pick me." Zoycite finished. Ami's eyes went back to being cold as she turned away from him.

"I'm not giving into you that easily, but I don't see why I can't let you prove yourself." Ami stated and Zoycite's eyes lit up.

"Oh that you Ami!" Zoycite hugged her and licked her earlobe.

"Get off." Ami pulled away from him blushing. "Stop doing that!"

"But Princess, it's fun to play with you. Teasing is so much fun." Zoycite smiled at her then grabbed her wrist.

"Knock it off." She tried to pull away again but he backed her into the nearest wall pinning her there.

"You look so… delicious…" Zoycite said and was inches from kissing Ami when a book smacked him upside his head. He lost his grip on Ami and she quickly escaped to where the book was thrown.

"Don't you think you can just go around kissing people when ever you feel like it!" Serena said angrily then threw another book at him, which smacked him in the face.

"Serena! You're going to damage the books!" Ami complained and Jedite walked up behind Serena.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Zoycite told Serena standing up.

"Ami is my business!" Serena told him and threw another book at Zoycite, who now dodged it.

"Serena! Stop it! You're going to damage the books!" Ami complained again.

"What about me Ami! I'm getting hit here." Zoycite stated.

"You'll live, these books are old, they might not even be in print anymore. You can't destroy antiques!" Ami said grabbing a few books from Serena's hands and putting them on a shelf in one of the book cases.

"Be more concerned about me!" Zoycite complained walking closer to Ami only to get another book in his face, then Serena threw an encyclopedia at his chest. He landed on his back exhausted.

"Wow, that must have weighed half of her. How the hell did she throw it?" Jedite asked looking at the thick book on his brothers chest.

"Those poor books!" Ami cried out.

"We're going Ami!" Serena grabbed Ami's wrist and pulled her down the stairs of the library until they were at the bottom floor. Serena continued to drag Ami out of the library and Jedite just looked at his brother.

"Darien sure is gonna have his hands full with that one." Jedite watched Zoycite gasp for air.

"How the hell… could she… have thrown… this giant book?" Zoycite asked through gasps.

"Good question, but what we walked up on didn't help your luck." Jedite laughed at him.

"Could you… help?" Zoycite was wheezing now. Jedite walked over and picked up the 50 pound book off his brothers chest and put it back on it's podium where Serena grabbed it from.

"Make a memo note dear brother, don't anger our Prince's soon to be wifey." Jedite was still laughing as his brother just laid there on the floor trying to regain his lost breaths.

* * *

Okay what do you guys think? The next few chapters are not going to be focused on Serena and Darien. Yes of course they wll be in it, but they will not be the maih in part. Ami and Zoycite are going to be the main focus in the next chapter. Just a heads up.


	10. Pick and Choose

Okays, so sorry it took so long to update. This chapter didn't turn out like i was expecting it to. I also focused on two of the five couples. I disclaim anything having to do with sailor moon. The weapons of choice i got the ideas from a bunch of different animes that i have watched. So some of the readers might recognize them. I also disclaim those as well lol. brief sexual contact in this chapter, Please tell me what ya'll think! Also if i do have misspellings, i check through it twice and even used spell check as well, i'll apologize now.

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

Pick and Choose

Serena was raged as she drug Ami through the streets and back to the house. Serena threw the door open walked through then slammed it shut.

"Who does he think he is? Trying to force someone to kiss him! The nerve of that guy!" Serena ranted pacing back and forth in front of the door while Ami stood there trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm, sounds to me like Zoycite tried something on the blue haired woman." Nephlite stated shutting the book he was reading and stood up from his relaxed position on the staircase. Serena turned her glaze to the brunette male.

"And what are you doing here huh?" Serena recoiled at him.

"I have no after school clubs today. So I came back here to read, then you came in on a rampage."

"Oh so now you're blaming you not being able to read on me? So like a guy! Blame it all on the girl!" Serena spat back at him and he glared at her.

"I didn't blame you for anything you stupid princess. Just because you're in a bitchy mood doesn't mean you can take it out on the first person you happen to see."

"How dare you talk to me so rudely! I am a princess!"

"I don't give a fuck what you are or who you are. You're on Earth now, not on the moon. I don't have to talk to you so formally. To tell you the truth I don't care for you or any of the other princesses that are here. I'm only in this house because I have to be by Darien's side."

"Before you go on bitching. Stop and think who you're talking to and what they can do." Darien's voice came from above and all three looked up to see him. He was leaning on the railing looking down at them. His eyes were as cold as ice. Anyone could tell he was in no mood to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry my lord." Nephlite said and bowed and Serena glared at Darien.

"It was not you on whom I was talking to Nephlite, it was Serena." Darien corrected him.

"Serena, you had no reason to jump down his throat like you did. I don't know what has gotten you in such a foul mood princess, but you really shouldn't take it out on others." Darien was still looking at her while he spoke. "Nephlite did nothing to you."

"We're back!" Zoycite said walking through the door with Jedite behind him. "Ami, my dear!"

"No!" Ami shouted and ran behind Serena who was now facing Zoycite.

"You stay away from her!" Serena growled at him and Darien looked at Zoycite.

"I'm calling a meeting for all of my generals. Meet me in my room in thirty minutes." Darien told them before disappearing down the hallway and into his room.

"I take it I got home at the right time?" Malachite asked as he walked up behind Zoycite.

"Darien called a meeting with all four of us." Nephlite said then walked up the stairs to head to Darien's room. The other three followed leaving Serena and Ami alone. Serena walked into the living room and sat down. Ami was not too far behind her.

"Darien, you called us?" Jedite asked as the four walked into the room.

"Shut the door and take a seat somewhere." Darien told them and they did what he said.

"Zoycite, what did you do to piss Serena off?" Darien asked him and he smiled.

"Nothing My Lord." Zoycite responded.

"Yea right. By the way she responded to you, you did something and she took it out on me!" Nephlite told him harshly.

"Okay so I might have forcibly kissed her friend, oh well." Zoycite flipped his hair over his shoulder. "It's none of her business anyway. I mean she's supposed to be trying to get you yet she's kissing Jedite over there."

"WHAT!" Darien snapped looking at Jedite who held his hands up in surrender.

"It was an accident! Someone bumped into me and she turned around to quickly before I could get a hold of something. I apologized and she said no harm was done!" Jedite defended himself.

"As long as it was just an accident." Darien growled still glaring at the blond.

"Zoycite back off of Ami. If she doesn't want you near her, then don't be a pest." Malachite told Zoycite.

"Look, just lay off of her. She's a very timid and fragile girl Zoycite. She's scared easily and by the way she reacted to you, she's afraid of you." Darien said to Zoycite who just rolled his eyes.

A knock came at the door and Dairen glared at the closed door.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Prince Darien, I need to speak with you." the voice came through the door.

"Come in but make it quick." Darien said and the door opened to reveal the tall brunette who was in a hot pink sundress that had a white floral pattern on it. Her hair was not in its usual pony tail, it was loose, flowing all around her. "What is it Lita?" She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Jupiter's intelligence network confirmed that there is an approaching planet. It is about as big as the moon." Lita said and Darien's eyes widened at the news. "It is producing a massive amount of negative energy. We even had Mercury's network check to see if it was right, and they revealed the same thing."

"As big as the moon?" Malachite asked.

"Yes. We don't know which solar system it is from, but it's not in an orbit. It's more like it has a certain planet in mind, Earth," Lita said to them and Jedite stood up.

"That's impossible!" Jedite said to her.

"I went back home after school because I was ordered to and I found all this out. You are the first ones to know about this. I came straight to you Darien. Right now it's a little past Neptune. It should reach us in about 6 months if the speed stays the same." Lita told him again.

"Are we going to be involved in a war?" Zoycite asked.

"I don't know… but to be cautious, all heirs to the thrones that aren't married and are of age to be married… must marry within this 6 month limit." Lita said to them.

"So you're telling me, I have to marry Serena within six months?" Darien asked completely shocked.

"Not only you Darien, I must marry, as well as Serena, Rei, Mina, and Ami. We are the only ones of age that are not married. Hotaru is still too young to be married, Setsuna is already married… and well Amara and Michelle are well… an item themselves." Lita explained to them.

"Oh my god." was all Malachite could say.

"Darien, you must not let Serena fight." Lita seriously told him.

"Why not?" Darien raised an eye brow to the brunette.

"If it is found out that the moon is protecting Earth, then Serena's life as well as your own will always be in danger." Lita told him.

"If she wants to fight I won't stop her." Darien told Lita. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"It's your planet. I will let you break the news." Lita said and then another knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Darien asked.

"It's Rei; I need to speak with you." Rei said to him.

"Come in." Darien told her and she also entered and shut the door behind her.

"Lita, as you know. I already know of the approaching planet." Rei told her and Lita nodded. "But so does your father now Darien. And you're not going to like what he has to say."

"And what does he have to say." Darien asked annoyed.

"You and your generals will be married to each of the Princesses." Rei announced.

"WHAT!" Lita yelled at the top of her lungs. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not, and the other planets approve of this as well. So basically it's like an arranged marriage."

"I chose Ami." Zoycite said smiling.

"It's us who get to chose," Rei said looking at him. "None of us are happy with this, but if all the kingdoms say so, then I can't argue. But the best part has yet to come." Rei said sarcastically.

"And what is that?" Jedite asked.

"We are all getting pulled out of school to start training. They're giving all the guys their diplomas. Since us Princesses have already graduated from our schools on our particular planet, we don't need diplomas from Earth." Rei said to them.

"And what of Serena?" Lita asked.

"According to the king of Earth… she's just like us as well. She will also be in this battle." Rei said to Lita.

"When?" Darien asked.

"Starting tomorrow, we're moving from here to a secluded place. For training and also to match us up with your generals." Rei told them. They were all shocked at how soon it was.

"I hope you all have training with weapons." Darien stated.

"Some what yes." Lita stated.

"You're all dismissed. Go and pack for tomorrow. And please tell the rest of the group." Darien said to them.

"There's no need to pack anything. Because we're not taking anything with us." Rei said to them. "They already have everything there."

"Then go tell the other three," Darien said before his door was swung open by an angry blond with a blue hair girl and another blond behind her.

"How dare you!" Serena yelled walking up to Darien who stood up.

"How could you do that to her Darien?" Mina said to him.

"Do what?" Darien asked confused. Serena slapped him angrily across the face. "What the hell?" Darien growled at her.

"I'm your weapon?" Serena said to him. "Is that what you see me as?"

"We've already heard. Your father intends to use Serena to win this upcoming war." Mina angrily said walking up to him only to be caught around the waist and pulled back to Malachite's chest.

"Calm down." Malachite told her.

"No! You're going to kill her! I won't stand for letting a person from Earth kill my Princess again!" Mina yelled fighting against Malachite's iron grip.

"Darien, why do you have to use Serena as a tool? Please don't, I know you're not a bad person." Ami said softly from the door way.

"Wait stop, I have no idea on what you people are talking about. I have no plan on using Serena to fight this battle." Darien said looking between the three.

"That's not what your father has in mind." Mina said and hid her eyes behind her bangs in anger. "He plans on using Serena to her full ability!" Darien's eyes widened at this news.

"Get out… everyone but Serena… get out of my room." Darien said darkly, everyone then left the room. Leaving only Serena and Darien in the barely lit room.

"Serena… I don't plan on using you…" Darien whispered pulling her into his arms.

"How can I trust you? You do what ever your father wants you to. How do I know that when the time comes, you won't agree with him?" Serena asked pushing herself away from him. "How do I know you won't kill me?"

"Serena, I give you my word. I will never use you as a weapon." Darien said looking at her.

"Do you promise you won't?" Serena asked glancing at him.

"I promise I won't." Darien told her before she ran into his arms crying.

___

As Rei told them, they moved from their house on Earth to a secluded place on Venus. They were no where close to anything civilized. It closely resembled the look of the house they were living at on Earth. Only difference was this place only had six rooms and six bathrooms. Three on the second floor, three on the first floor. A kitchen on the first floor and there was a training area underneath the house.

"There are 12 of us, why are there only six rooms?" Nephlite asked.

"One couple per room." Mina said to them. "Serena and Darien, and Luna and Artemis are two obvious couples. Now, right here and now, I ask the four generals to please pick a Princess they would see fit to be their partner for life…"

"I though that the girls got the pick?" Zoycite asked confused.

"If that were the case, two of four of the princesses would stay single. The four generals get to pick." Mina said to them.

"Then, I chose you." Malachite whispered in Mina's ear making her jump and turn in surprise.

"I chose Ami." Zoycite said walking towards Ami who quickly hid behind Rei.

"No. I refuse to sleep in the same room as him!" Ami cried out.

"Why is that?" Zoycite asked still approaching her.

"Cause you'll rape me! You don't know what no means! I refuse!" Ami said again now running to hide behind Serena. "I don't mind you trying to court me, but I refuse to sleep in the same room with you!"

"Ami, you have no choice." Mina said to her and Zoycite gave a wicked smiled.

"Zoycite!" Serena walked up to him. "If you dare try to touch her, I will send you to the far corners of the universe." Serena looked into his eyes with a serious look.

"I get it, I get it. Good jolly you can be scary sometimes." Zoycite said backing up with his hands up in the air, surrendering. Jedite laughed at his brother being scared by the blond girl

Rei walked up to Zoycite and started to chant while moving her hands. After she was done chanting she touched Zoycite's face.

"There, now unless she touches you, you won't be able to touch her in any way. As a princess of mars I am also the priestess as well. I can do a lot more than this simple spell." Rei walked away from him and Ami smiled at her.

"Can she do this?" Zoycite asked angry.

"I can't stop her." Darien raised his hands in defeat. "It's probably better this way, at least for Ami's sake."

"Would you mind, if I courted you?" Jedite asked Rei smiling.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Rei responded back with a smile.

"Then I guess that leaves you and I" Nephlite said to Lita. Neither of the two looked very happy about the whole match making thing.

All the chosen couples went off to pick rooms. Ami picked the one closest to Serena. Ami was still weary of Zoycite and didn't want to be left alone with him.

"Ami, come on, tell Rei to take it off." Zoycite pleaded with her.

"No, because this way I know I'll remain innocent until my marriage." Ami glared at the blond who was sitting on the bed across the room from her.

"How can I get to know you if I can't touch you?" Zoycite asked her again.

"You don't need to bed a girl to get to know her." Ami defended herself.

"That's true, but it does help a lot." Zoycite smiled and Ami frowned.

"Why are you so… infatuated with me?"

"I'm courting you now."

"I mean before and you know it."

"I don't know really, it's just when ever I look at you, I want you. So I have to have you to see if it's fate or if I just want to fuck you." Zoycite told her.

"Well sorry about your luck. The only way you're going to bed me is when we are married." Ami said getting up and walking to the door and walked out of it. Leaving Zoycite muttering under his breath at the girl.

"Lita." Ami asked knocking on the door to Lita and Nephlite's room. Nephlite opened the door and stared at the petite blue haired girl. "I'm looking for Lita…" Ami stared at the guy who was wearing no shirt.

"Lita is in the kitchen not here." Nephlite stated coldly staring at her.

"Then… may I try to talk with you?" Ami blushed and looked down at the floor. "If not that's fine…" Nephlite then opened the door the rest of the way and motioned for her to come in.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Nephlite asked in a cold and distant voice. Ami sat on one of the beds while Nephlite stood in front of her a few feet away, not really looking at her but still aware of her presence.

"About Zoycite…" Ami whispered.

"What about him?" Nephlite's voice held no emotion at all.

"Is he always so… sex driven?" Ami asked looking up at him searching for an answer. Nephlite sighed before looking at her.

"Basically. He's just addicted to sex really. He'd do any girl, but never has had a girl friend for more than a month. He gets bored with girls easily." Nephlite explained to her. "It's just the way he is. Don't take it too personally that he wants to have sex with you. Though I've never seen him be so persistent with a girl. Most girls flock to him and Jedite."

"So… I'm just someone he wants to bed… I see." Ami looked at the floor.

"Look, I'm not telling you to love him, just don't hate him for a way of life he doesn't know how to change." Nephlite told her. "I believe that you might just be what he needs to change."

"I don't understand…"

"You're the first girl to ever turn him down. And that's what made him want you so much. You're also innocent, something he's never had before. I think that you two compliment each other well." Nephlite told her. "He's gave you feelings that you're afraid of. And for that you fear him and run from him. In the same case, you've gave him feelings he's never experienced before, and that's why he is so attracted to you."

"So… what I feel is normal?" Ami asked confused.

"So to speak yes. It's very normal for someone like yourself who has never really experience lust or love before."

"I have to!" Ami defended. "I just didn't know he was my sister's fiancé…"

"So it's unrequited love that you fear?" Nephlite raised his eye brow. "Your greatest fear is that if you do fall in love with Zoycite, he won't love you back?"

"How can I let myself fall in love… when I'm still in love with him?"

"Either make Zoycite his replacement, or care for both of them and let your heart decide which you love most. But at least give Zoycite a chance."

"It's not that easy!' Ami stood up. "How can I get to know him when all he wants to do is touch me, or kiss me, or have sex with me!" Ami started hitting his chest while crying. "He doesn't even talk to me! He only stares at me with lust filled eyes." Nephlite just let her hit him because it didn't hurt. Nephlite looked towards to the door way and saw Zoycite leaning against the door frame. Ami went from hitting him to hugging him crying into his chest. "How can I try to love him when he's only interested in having sex with me?" Nephlite placed his arms around Ami.

"Ami, you're getting yourself so worked up over something little." Nephlite soothingly told her. "I'm sure that Zoycite will learn to love you in time, if you give him the chance."

"Can he though? You told me he gets bored of girls easily. How do I know that he won't get bored with me."

"I'm sorry Ami." Zoycite said and she looked at him. "I knew how I was making you feel, but I was too stupid to see how it was affecting you."

"Zoycite…" Ami muttered before hiding her eyes in Nephlite's chest.

"Please, I give you my word, I won't try anything. Please let's just talk things over." Zoycite asked and Ami looked at him once again.

"You promise you won't try anything?" Ami asked still timid to leave Nephlite for Zoycite. "You give me your word you won't?"

"Yes, I give you my word. I won't try anything at all Ami." Zoycite said and Nephlite unwrapped her arms and gave her a gentle push in Zoycite's direction.

"Go talk it out." Nephlite said and the couple exited the room.

"I never knew you were so skilled at negotiating with people." Lita leaned against the door frame.

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other Lita. Up until today we've barely spoke 10 words to each other." Nephlite commented now sitting on his bed looking at the brunette in the door way.

"Very true, I can't argue with that one. So when are we going to get to know each other?" Lita walked into the room to sit on her own bed.

"Listen Lita, I'm still not sure about all of this." Nephlite looked at her, and she was also looking at him.

"May I come sit by you at least?" Lita asked and Nephlite nodded and made room for her as she walked over and sat next to him.

"I know this is really sudden. To be honest, I don't know why they're making us get married to Darien's generals. But you heard Rei; it came from all the royal palaces in the inner planetary system." Lita was looking into his eyes as she smoothly talked to him. "But as the next heir to my kingdom I must do what my father says. So I ask you, please take care of me. Because we're both in this situation against our own wills, can we at least try to get along?"

"I understand your concern, but I have no intention of falling in love with you." Nephlite stated to her and she smiled at her.

"That's fine; I don't expect you to do anything of the sort. I understand, but to make any kind of a relationship work, we have to at least talk about something… right?" Lita asked and he sighed.

"I guess you have a point." Nephlite looked away from her and across the room. "But don't expect to much out of me Lita. My only loyalty is to Darien, no one else."

"I understand." Lita answered him and Luna walked into the room.

"I hate to interrupt you, but it's still early and we must get started." Luna stated and then walked out of the room. Lita and Nephlite followed her. The whole group was following Luna down the stairs and into the basement. The basement happened to be a training ground. Artemis was standing there waiting for them.

"Oh wow!" Rei excitedly stated looking at the room around them.

"Now each of you have a weapon you handle best. Please guys and gals, summon your weapons." Artemis told them and the group just looked at him. Rei was the first to respond. She walked up and faced the group.

"Oh great fires of Mars." Rei pressed her hands together in front of her chest, palms flat against each other. A fire formed around her hands as she slowly pulled her hands apart. "Grant me my swords of the blazing inferno." Rei's fire expanded as she moved her arms out in front of her and pulled her hands farther apart. The fire was not the length of her body. If disappeared and Rei was holding two Japanese katana's, one was in a red sheath, the other one was in a purple sheath, one in each hand. "These are my weapons." Rei announced holding them for the group to see.

"I guess I'll go next." Jedite said smiling at Rei as he walked up beside her. All he did was close his eyes and a blue light formed in front of him. "Pleas grant me the power to protect." He simply said and his blue light shaped to form a spear that had a black metal handle on it and a silver metal blade with a blue tint to it. "This is my Spear of the dragon." Jedite also held it out for the group to see.

Ami then walked forward. "I guess I'll have to go sooner or later." She said quietly. She dropper to her knees as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh please God of water and ice, I asked you to lend me your power. Please give me my majestic bow." She prayed and in front of her a crystal bow appeared. "This is my weapon. I can generate arrows with my own ability to manipulate water." She softly spoke as she stood up with her bow in hand but her eyes were looking at the floor. Zoycite smiled as he walked up to her.

"My turn." Zoycite stated as he held one hand out in front of him and focused all his energy into his hand. A red light appeared in his hand, it disappeared and in his hand were three silver bells. "Since I can manipulate wind, my bells can make my enemy's senses go berserk. With these I can also control titanium weightless strings that can also behead my opponent in seconds." Zoycite explained the use of his bells. "Amy please hold out your hand."

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Please." Zoycite asked again and Ami held up her hand for him. "This will protect you if you happen to come into danger." He dropped one of the bells into her hand. "I summoned three just so that I know you will be safe from harm. I only need two." Zoycite smiled at her as she just stared at the bell in her hand. "All you have to do is focus a little energy into it and it will ring for you." He explained to her how it worked while smiling at her.

"Thank you…" Ami blushed while she gripped the bell in her hand and he nodded at her.

Mina then stepped up smiling and turned to the rest of the group. "Okay my turn!" Mina cheerfully said as she held her hands out in front of her palms up. "Goddess of Love and Beauty grant me my sai's!" A bright yellow light then formed into two sai's. "These are the weapons I chose to fight with." She flipped them around in her hand easily.

Malachite walked to the front of the group and without a word a sword appeared in his hand. "This is called a Jian. Usually I carry two at my waist, but I don't feel like bringing out the second on. And for most who don't know, this is a doubled edged Chinese sword." Malachite simply answered as he held the gold sword out for everyone to see. The metal was gold, though the sheath that went with in was wooden and it had the symbol for both Earth and Jupiter on it.

Nephlite sighed and didn't move from his position. "I guess I'll go next. Basically my weapons of choice are what ninja's use. There's the kunai and throwing stars." He held out his hand, a kunai and throwing star appeared in it. "I can create as many as I want. These are just for show." Nephlite stated in a monotone voice. "_This is ridiculous! Why does everyone have to know what types of weapons we use?_" He asked himself as Darien then presented his weapon.

"Mine isn't as fancy as everyone else's." He laughed as a claymore sword appeared in his hand. "Mine is just a simple claymore." It had a silver blade, gold handle and a black sheath.

"My turn," Lita spoke. "God of thunder, answer my call!" a bolt of lightening hi the ground and a naginata appeared. It was made up of a dark material for wood and the blade on the top was a dark green color. "I'm very skilled with it." She laughed as she picked it up.

Everyone then looked to the only person who had yet to bring out a weapon to show everyone.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Serena asked.

"Where is your weapon?" Zoycite asked.

"Zoycite, I am my weapon." Serena crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the group of men who just looked confused. "Basically, for this training I'm the opponent right Artemis?" Serena looked at the white haired male. "Or did you not tell them that?"

"I won't fight an unarmed woman." Nephlite stated looking at Artemis.

"Would you like to find out just how unarmed she is?" Lita laughed as Serena walked further into the room and stood against the farthest wall.

"Ami shoot me." Serena said with her eyes closed, still resting upon the wall. Ami raised her bow and a crystal arrow form. She attached the arrow, pulled back the string and fired at Serena. Serena opened her eyes and Ami's arrow shattered before it reached its halfway point.

"It doesn't matter she's still unarmed!" Nephlite retaliated.

"Doesn't matter, you still can't hit me." Serena yawned and Nephlite looked at her coldly.

"That's enough, whether any of you like it or not, Serena will be your opponent. So someone go first. Once one of you hit her, then this training is over." Luna announced to them.

"I really do hate it when you use me as a shield Luna." Serena told her a bit irritated.

"Well, Serena you are the shield. Not many people have the ability to protect themselves like you do." Artemis answered her.

"It's not like I asked!"

"So if we're able to hit her, then the match is over? This should be simple." Jedite stated smiling.

"Not as simple as you may think." Malachite told Jedite. Serena walked into the middle of the room sat down Indian style and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"When ever you're ready." Serena spoke as a transparent white shield formed a 3 feet radius around her. "_This is so going to wear me out… it takes too much energy to keep this up for a long period of time. I have 3 hours, 4 at most._"

"Who is willing to go first?" Luna asked looking around the group. No one was volunteering, "Fine, we'll just have to do this the hard way. Serena you're going to have to fight while using your shield."

"Just great, thanks Luna, make me do all the work." Serena complained as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were no long blue, now they were a bluish white color. Darien and Malachite recognized this from the time at the palace. Serena stood up and walked closer to the group. "You will not fight? Is that your final answer?"

"I won't fight you!" Mina told her. "You have no weapons."

"So be it then." Serena said and raised her hand into the air. Suddenly Malachite was teleported into Serena's shield. "If you will not fight me, then I shall make you fight your beloved Malachite. Which one will it be?" Mina was shocked that Malachite was now by Serena. Mina still didn't answer. "You know what I am about to do don't you?" Malachite nodded and then leaned closer to Serena.

"Serena! Don't you dare!" Mina warned but it was too late, Serena had already pressed her lips against Malachite's. Malachite's eyes went blank as he stood there in a battle stance. Serena once again raised her hand only to pull Rei into her circle. Rei smiled at Serena for choosing her.

"I understand." Rei said and also let Serena kiss her on the mouth as well. Rei's eyes went blank and she drew her swords.

"They are now under my control. Defeat me and they will be free, but they will also be battling you as well to protect me." Serena announced and sent Malachite and Rei out of her shield to fight the others. "_How long can I keep this up?_" Serena asked herself as Rei and Malachite attacked the group of people. "_Maybe two was one to many._" Serena stood there with her shield up and Rei and Malachite fighting the others. It had been over two hours since the battle started and they were still fighting each other. Ami and Zoycite were out of the battle since Rei had put both her swords to each of their necks. Jedite had lost to Malachite. Serena was panting from all the energy she was using. She knew that she had to end this for the day. Serena pulled Malachite and Rei back into her shield and the other four that were remaining were puzzled. Serena collapsed and Malachite caught her.

"You held up for longer than I expected you too little princess." Malachite said picking her up bridal style. Her head was laying on his shoulder. The others were wary as Malachite approached. "It's over, she can't do anymore." Malachite stated and they all ran to Malachite.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Ami asked worried.

"Serena used all her powers to put Malachite and I under her control spell. I'm surprised she lasted more than an hour." Rei told them

"Rei… Rei… she kissed you…." Mina said mortified.

"She did, that's one of two ways she gets people under control." Rei explained.

"Serena's running a fever, she's really hot." Malachite commented while pressing his cheek to her forehead. "No wonder she didn't last long." Malachite walked over to Darien. "Do you wanna carry her?"

"Yea, sure." Darien said and took Serena out of Malachite's arms.

"Let's go talk Ami." Zoycite suggested and Ami nodded. They all left the basement and went upstairs. Darien put Serena to bed, Rei was sitting on the sofa while Jedite was talking to Nephlite. Lita was cooking dinner and Malachite was trying to get Mina to understand why Serena kissed him. Ami and Zoycite went out to the patio.

"Hey Zoycite, why did you give me this bell?" Ami asked.

"I at least want to protect you in a way since I'm not allowed to touch you." Zoycite replied to her.

"I think I'll make it into a barrette." Ami held it up and looked at it. "So tell me about your self. I want to know why you act the way you do."

"Well as Jedite told you before, I was raised on mars, but I also have mercurian blood in me. Jedite and I weren't always as close as we are now. There was a time where we couldn't stand to be around each other."

"You would never be able to tell that now." Ami commented and Zoycite smiled at her.

"Yes I know, Darien set us straight and it took us a few days to put aside our differences. Since then me and Jedite have been really close. So we have Darien to thank for that." Zoycite told her.

"I'm and outcast in my family…" Ami whispered and Zoycite looked surprised. "Yes I am the heir, but since I'm shy and don't talk much… they see that as I'm being stuck up. I really don't mean to be that way but when they're talking… they don't pick subjects I know a lot about. I'd rather sit the and stay quiet then try to talk and make myself look stupid. Only mother and father know the real me."

"Ami, you shouldn't let yourself be depressed just because they don't like you. It doesn't matter if they like you, it only matters if you like yourself."

"I know this, mother says it all the time. But what fun is it to play by yourself? That's why Serena was on mercury for over a year. I didn't want to be alone. She was my only friend for a long time, then she took me to Mars to meet Rei, Venus to meet Mina, and even Jupiter to meet Lita. It's because of her that we all are close friends." Zoycite smiled and opened his mouth to say something but then Artemis walked out onto the patio.

"Ami, Zoycite, please come inside there are a few announcements to be made." Artemis told them. As they walked inside Serena, was sitting n the couch barely conscious.

"The dates have been set for each of you weddings." Luna stated.

"Already? That's fast…" Lita commented.

"You will be getting married on the princesses home planets. Mina and Malachite are the first of the group only because we're already on Venus. Since there are 5 couples, the months of May and June will be reserved for the weddings. Since Lita and Nephlite still haven't come to terms, they will be married last."

"Thank god." Lita sighed and Nephlite just nodded.

"Serena and Darien's wedding will be on the second Monday of the month. Rei and Jedite's is on the third Monday of may, and Ami and Zoycite's will be on the last Monday in May. Lita and Nephlite's will be on the first Monday in June.

"Wait, you said Princesses home planet… Serena and I are both royalty. How will that work out?" Darien asked Luna.

"Doesn't matter, it's Serena's planet you will be married on. Your father has no say." Artemis told Darien. "The planet is said to be here by at least mid June to early July. So the royal families have set these dates for all of you. That is all I have for you at this point in time. You can go back to what you were doing." Artemis and Luna walked away.

"Zoycite, I'm sorry but I think I'm going to go lay down." Ami told him, he nodded at she made her way into her room. Darien helped the half dazed Serena back into their room. Lita walked back into the kitchen.

"Dinner is ready when ever you guys want to eat." Lita announced, took her apron off and walked into her room. "I need to change." Lita stripped down into her bra and underwear and was rooting through her closet when she heard her door shut. She looked to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you Nephlite." Lita commented and walked over to her bed with a long green nightgown in her hand. "Mind helping me out of my bra?" Lita teased him, put her nightgown on her bed, walked over to him and turned around. She felt his warm hands touch her back and soon her bra felt loose on her. "Thank you." She said and went to walk away only to be pulled back to his chest.

"Next time you try to tease me like this, you'll get more than you want." Nephlite whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"Just so you know, I'm not a virgin like Serena and Ami are. You say that and I might just strip in front of you next time." Lita said as she walked back to her bed picked up the nightgown and pulled it over her head. Nephlite just growled at the seductive brunette in front of him. She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to eat. Nephlite laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Some how, I feel like something is going to happen._" Nephlite thought as he gazed at the dark ceiling. He decided he was going to get up and get some food. He walked into the kitchen while Rei and Lita were talking at the table while eating.

"So how are you and Nephlite getting along?" Rei asked Lita who just rolled her eyes. "That bad huh?"

"No it's not bad. It's just it's hard to accept that I have to actually marry him. He seems very… distant." Lita responded to her. Nephlite just stood in there listening to the girls talk.

"Try to get him to talk to you." Rei told her.

"It's not that easy Rei."

"Why isn't it?"

"We just actually started to talk. It's going to take a little while before I can actually get to know him." Lita told her. "And he's not like Jedite, he gives off an aura that makes him hard to approach."

"Oh, so he's that kind of a guy." Rei stated and Lita looked at him confused. "I think he may be gay then. I know some gay guys have that kind of personality. They don't want to be approached by girls." Nephlite raised an eyebrow at Rei's comment.

"Rei, I don't think he's gay." Lita giggled.

"I know I'm not gay." Nephlite stated and both girls turned and looked at him.

"So I take it you heard a lot?" Rei asked.

"From beginning to when you said I might be gay."

"Nephlite is far from gay ladies." Jedite stated walking into the kitchen. "He is actually the one who has held the longest relationship with a woman than any of us."

"Jedite, that information is none of their business." Nephlite stated coldly walking over to get a plate out of the cabinet and getting a plate of food.

"So I take it that is what you meant." Rei stated and Lita nodded at her comment.

__

"Ami you should eat." Zoycite walked over to her bed and looked at the figure who was laying under the blankets.

"I'm not really hungry Zoycite." Ami told him. "I just want to sleep that's all."

"I understand but you haven't ate anything since this morning."

"Zoycite, sit on my bed and talk with me." Ami asked him and he sat on the foot of her bed.

"What would you like to talk about?" Zoycite asked.

"Why do you have long hair?"

"Well, I take pride in my hair being long. My mother has long hair too, I have only have a picture of her since she was Jedite's guardian." Zoycite smiled while twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "I just want a part of her to be with me. So that's why I keep my hair so long."

"I see, well that's really nice of you."

"Why is it that you have short hair?" Zoycite asked.

"Well, to me short hair is easier to maintain. My head is really sensitive and with long hair comes knots. So I keep it short so I don't pull my hair out." Ami laughed at her own explanation.

"Okay, now I understand, I know a few people that are like that as well." Zoycite smiled at her. Ami sat up in her bed and looked at Zoycite.

"Will you answer another question for me please?" Ami asked and Zoycite nodded. "How many girls have you slept with?"

"Well, that's an odd question to ask now isn't it?" Zoycite smiled at her.

"Will you please answer?" Ami pleaded to him. "I just want to know a number, that's all!"

"150 to be exact." Zoycite answered and Ami's eyes widened.

"Oh my, I hope when we marry and on our wedding night I don't disappoint you…" Ami whispered and Zoycite looked at her.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to do fine on our wedding night, please when that time comes I will lead. There's no need for you to go and do stuff that will get a first timer hurt." Zoycite looked at her, his glaze was serious. Ami crawled towards Zoycite slowly.

"_Oh dear god… what is she doing… she doesn't realize how she looks right now!_" Zoycite shouted in his head as he hopped off of Ami's bed. Ami grabbed his hand quickly and he turned to look at her.

"Please, please sit back down… I just want to try holding your hand…" Ami blushed and glanced off to the side. "It's what couples do right? Hold hands… right?"

"Yes," Zoycite smiled at her innocence and sat back down on her bed. Ami sat there holding his hand quietly as he looked at her with amusement dancing through his eyes. She suddenly took his other hand and placed it on her cheek. He her swallow with hesitation.

"Will you…" Ami turned red at the thought. "Will you please…. Please… will you…" Ami was searching for the words to say all the while turning different shades of red. "Will you please let me kiss you!" She said in a hurry and Zoycite was shocked at the request.

"Only if you want to Ami. But I can't promise you that I won't want more." Zoycite told her truthfully. Ami was hesitant for a moment before nodding her head and slowly getting closer to his face. Her eyes were searching his for some type of a response. She softly pressed her lips to his and drew back quick.

"Was that wrong? Did I do it wrong?" Ami asked worried.

"No, you didn't, but would you mind if I tried to kiss you. Just to show you what you should do?" Zoycite asked in a calm voice. Ami looked down for a moment looked back up at him and nodded. Zoycite took the hand that was on her cheek and slid it down to tilt her chin up towards him. The slowly approached her and pressed his lips to her. He licked her bottom lip again and he mouth drop a bit and he took this chance to slide his tongue into meet her. His hand slid from her chin to the back of her neck. Ami let off a kittenish sound and Zoycite pulled back. Ami gazed into his eyes before pulling him back down to kiss her. Zoycite was shocked a bit but went back to kissing her. Without realizing what he did, he pushed her back onto the bed, with him on top. Still kissing her, and she was letting him.

"_What is it… it's different from the last time he kissed me…_" Ami thought as her sense of right and wrong were being overcome by a new feeling. Before she realized it herself, she was tugging at his shirt so he could remove it. The need for air became necessary and they broke apart.

"I have to stop… before I go to far." Zoycite said looking into her eyes, but that was a wrong thing to do. Her eyes were full of want and need. She had successfully removed his shirt and pressed her hands flats against his chest. Her hands started to roam from his chest to his arms, down to his stomach and then to his face. "Ami… please I don't want to go to far." Ami had pulled him into a kiss again, leaving her mouth open for him, and he didn't waste the chance. She moaned into his mouth. His hand slowly wandered under her shirt that she had on and to the mound of flesh on her chest. She moaned again as she softly squeezed her breast. He started to knead that nipple and it went hard. She moaned out yet again.

"Please… stop…" Ami had managed to say and Zoycite pulled himself away from her and fell onto the floor on his ass. Ami lay panting on the bed. "I'm… so… sorry…" She said through pants.

"Ami… I thought I wouldn't be able to stop… why did you kiss me again…" Zoycite asked a little angered.

"I wanted to stop… but it's like my body acted on its own… I'm so sorry Zoycite." Ami turned and buried her face into a pillow. Zoycite stood up to regain is posture.

"Ami, please don't be upset. I didn't mean to get angry." Zoycite told her and walked to the side of the bed.

"No, I'm ashamed of myself!" Ami said into the pillow so it was a bit muffled.

"Ami, don't worry about it. I'm your soon to be husband anyways. It's okay if I make you feel like that. It's a good thing Ami." Zoycite tried to explain to her.

"No it's not!" Ami flipped over and sat up. "It's shameful for a Princess to act that way! Even in front of her soon to be husband! It's unforgivable, it's shameful, it's disgraceful, I'm so inconsiderate!" Ami was now crying.

"Tis okay Ami, I forgive you, I'll forgive you anytime. I won't say anything to anyone ok? Now please just calm down. It's half my fault to you know."

"No it's not, it's all my fault! Please don't try to make me feel better by putting the blame on you."

"I'm not Ami I swear. It's my fault as well!" Zoycite tried to convince her but to no avail it didn't work. "Please, Ami do try to get some sleep okay?"

"Thank Zoycite." Ami laid back down and pulled the covers up to her neck. "Goodnight."

"Night Princess." Zoycite walked over to his own bed and laid down on it staring at the ceiling. "_I don't know what would have happened if I had gone to far… I almost lost complete control. Why did that happen? I just don't understand what that girl does to me. What was that feeling when I was kissing her. It felt so different from all the other girls. Why Is that?_" Zoycite asked himself and glanced over at the sleeping figure across the room.

__

"Hey Nephlite." Lita asked walking up to him in what was the living room. He turned and looked at who had called his name. No one was around he was just sitting there by himself.

"What is it?" Nephlite asked coldly.

"Want someone to talk to?" Lita asked hopeful.

"Not really. I don't want to be bothered." Nephlite replied and went back to reading his book.

"But sitting here by yourself has to be boring." Lita said again coming around and kneeling in front of him. Nephlite shut his book and glared at Lita.

"Look, stop being a pest. I don't feel like talking to you. You're being a pain in my ass. Now go away!" Nephlite told her and she looked at the floor.

"I see, sorry to interrupt you." Lita smiled at him got up and walked towards the kitchen. "_Wow I knew he didn't like me… but to put it that way was a little harsh._" Lita went through the cabinets to find something to cook. She finally found a chocolate cake mix. Set the oven to the appropriate time, took out eggs, oil, a bowl and then a spoon to stir she quickly mixed all the ingredients together. Getting out a cake pan she then pour then mixture into the pan, waited till the light on the oven went off and then stuck the cake into the oven to bake. Rei walked into the living room and smelled chocolate cake.

"Okay, who upset Lita." Rei asked Nephlite.

"How do you know that she's upset?" Nephlite asked.

"Lita only makes chocolate cake when she's upset that's how." Rei told him.

"Okay then I upset her. So what it's not like I care or anything." Nephlite stated coldly and went back to reading his book.

"It's okay Rei." Lita walked into the living room and smiled at Rei. "I'm perfectly fine, I just felt like making a cake for breakfast in the Morning."

Nephlite looked over his shoulder to see Lita smile, but her voice was wavering.

"You're a horrible liar." Nephlite stated closing his book, stood up and looked at her. "Anyone can tell by the wavering of your voice that you're not okay."

"I'm fine, really Rei. Don't worry about me, it totally fine." Lita said and retreated to the patio outside. Lita looked up at the sky. "I wish I was like I star… beautiful, strong, and free." Lita whispered and a single tear rolled off her cheek.

"It's obvious you're upset." Nephlite stated and she turned around and looked at him.

"So what if I am. What do you care?" Lita asked turning away from him again.

"Really I don't, but your friend told me if I didn't come talk to me she'd curse me." Nephlite told her.

"Then just tell her that I'm okay and you resolved the issue."

"But then that would be lying."

"And what do you care if you tell a little lie or not?"

"You're right. I'll go tell her that then." Nephlite stated leaving Lita alone once again.

"Nephlite you idiot… you don't understand a woman at all." Lita whispered into the wind.

"Nephlite if you don't apologize to her… I'LL KILL YOU!" Rei's yells could be heard throughout the whole house.

"What is going on?" Darien and Jedite asked at the same time.

"You inconsiderate ass hole!" Rei yelled again slapping Nephlite.

"Rei, hold on, what are you so angry about?" Jedite ran up behind her and restrained her arms in midair.

"Nephlite what is going on here?" Darien demanded.

"It's nothing to worry about Darien." Lita walked into the room smiling. "Rei's just over reacting that' all."

"Nephlite how did you upset Lita?" Darien asked him.

"I told her she was being a pain in my ass, and to stop being a pest and to go away." Nephlite told him and Darien shook his head. "Was that wrong?"

"Nephlite… you can't tell a woman that and not expect them to be upset. You out of all people should know when someone is upset! You have the ability to tell!" Darien scolded him.

"But she said she was fine, I'm not going to try to force her to be happy! I could care less if she's happy or not!" Nephlite told them in a dark voice.

"How dare you…" Rei hissed in a dark voice. "You're not the only one who doesn't want to get married ass hole, but that doesn't give you permission to do what ever the hell you want to!" Rei pulled to get out of Jedite's grasp but it only tightened as she pulled.

"It's okay. He told me not to expect anything out of him. It's fine, please stop making such a big fuss out of everything." Lita said but her eyes said everything, she was hurt.

"Fine then I'm sorry." Nephlite said to her.

"Don't say sorry if you don't mean it…" Lita stated and heard the timer go off on the stove, so she quickly made her escape to the kitchen. She put mittens on, opened the oven, took out the cake and set it on the counter to cool, taking the mittens off as well. "If you don't mind, that's going to have to cool over night, and I'm going to bed now." Lita bowed and retreated to her room.


	11. Fight and Make Up

Okay's short chapter but warning Sexual context is in it. Was bored and decided to twist things up a little. Pease tell me what you think. As i said, if i have grammar errors i used spell and grammar check. So blame it. lol

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Fight and Make Up

The next day, Nephlite and Lita didn't talk at all. It went on like that for a week. Training continued everyday but instead of the two getting closer, they were growing apart more and more each day. Luna and Artemis were concerned about the fact that they weren't getting along as well. Nephlite was a hard person to approach and Lita wasn't any better at times.

"Luna, we have to intervene!" Artemis told her, his head was lying on her lap and he was looking at her.

"We can't, we have to let them work it out on their own." Luna told him as she caressed his hair. "I want to do something as well, but we can't."

"They aren't going to get any better you know. If things keep going like this, there will never be a wedding for those two." Artemis sighed.

"Whether they like it or not, they will get married." Luna stated.

"We can't let them get married if they hate each other Luna."

"We have no choice Artemis. They're rebelling, that's all."

"You heard what Nephlite said to her. That's not rebelling, that's hatred."

"Artemis please, I don't want to get into an argument with you over this." Luna looked softly into his eyes.

"Then let's do summoning a familiar." Artemis suggested. "Both of them have to participate! They have to raise it together, it's the perfect chance. A familiar can't be away from its master. So they'll have to get along!" He said hopeful that Luna would agree. "They have to do what we say!"

"Artemis… I guess I will let you try this. But please be careful not to over step that thin line okay?" Luna pleaded to him and he nodded his head hopping up off the bed and running into the living room area. Luna also got up off her bed and walked out to him.

"Everyone come here at once!" Artemis yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing everyone would hear him. Soon all 10 people assembled into the living room wondering why Artemis had called them.

"Training if over for the day, why call us out?" Rei asked him.

"Luna and I are going to help you guys in summoning a familiar to take care of. Each couple will get one familiar." Artemis stated and the crowd started to talk. "This also will help you guys out in the battle field because familiars can heal and attack if you need them to. Some even have special abilities that can be very useful."

"But familiars can't leave their masters side, how will that work if there are two masters?" Rei asked confused.

"You're right; when a familiar is born it has to stay by its master until it fully matures. After that, it is able to go between both masters and communicate messages." Luna explained. "Though as a baby, if one master goes out of its site while being with the other master, it will cry out until the other master returns."

"How long does it take for it to mature?" Jedite asked.

"Depends on the type of familiar you get, some take 2 months others can take up too 6 months." Artemis explained to them.

"Where do we have to go to summon them?" Serena wanted to know.

"Well, down stairs would be best because it has a lot more room than the living room so if you would follow me." Artemis stated and all 12 of them walked down into the training area.

"Okay to do this, we need two of you to come forward and the rest stay at lest 10 feet away." Luna stated. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Rei stated, grabbed Jedite's arm and pulled him over to Luna. "What do we have to do?"

"Well, face each other and stand at least a foot apart." Luna said and positioned them the way she wanted them to stand. "Now both of you are going to have to focus all your energy into one spot, please don't waver or else it won't work."

Rei and Jedite did as Lune said and focused their energy on the same place and held it there for at least five minutes. With her red energy and his blue energy it created a purple ball of energy. As they were still focused it exploded and a crow was on the ground in place of the energy ball.

"Perfect!" Luna exclaimed as she looked at the black bird on the ground. "That's perfect!" The crow looked between Rei and Jedite and started to flap its wings.

"It now recognized its owners now. Please one of you pick it up." Artemis told them and Jedite was the one who picked the small bird up in his hands. The crow hopped up his arm to his shoulder and pecked at his hair.

"I think it might like me." Jedite laughed as the bird was picking at his hair.

"Can I name her?" Rei pleaded to Jedite and Jedite smiled at her and nodded. "I think I'll name her Phobos."

"That's a nice name." Jedite looked at the bird, him and Rei walked back to the group both playing with their new bird.

"Let's go next Darien." Serena asked and Darien nodded and they both walked up to Luna. They did the exact same thing that Rei and Jedite did, focused all their energy into one spot while standing a foot away from each other. Their familiar turned out to be white furry cat with green eyes.

"Oh wow…" Darien stated just looking at the fur ball on the floor.

"It's adorable!" Serena squealed and picked it up immediately and cuddled with it. "It's so soft."

"It's a fur ball…" Darien said and Serena punched him in the arm.

"Be nice to Angel." Serena told him.

"So you're naming it Angel?"

"It's not an it, it's a cat!" Serena told him walking back to the rest of the group.

"If you cat tried to eat my bird, I'll be mad." Rei teased her and Serena giggled.

Mina and Malachite ended up with a fairy that was a male and had blond hair and red eyes. Malachite had named is Marcus.

Ami and Zoycite also did their summoning for a familiar and ended up with an albino bear cub. Ami wanted to name it Tsunami so Zoycite let her decide the name. The last couple just stood there glaring at each other still not willing to talk.

"You guys have to." Luna stated.

"Why do I have to summon something with her?" Nephlite asked and Lita spun around to face him.

"I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm nothing!" Lita said and threw a punch at him, hitting him in the face because she caught him off guard. Nephlite swung back and Lita dodged it by spinning and in mid spin brought her leg up for a spin kick and Nephlite blocked it swinging at her again. She did a back flip to get away from him, then when she landed on her feet immediately went to attack Nephlite again and landed yet another punch on his sternum knocking him backwards a few steps. Nephlite glared at Lita and sprung forward to strike her. Lita dropped down into a split and with her palm flat landed a blow on his lower leg, sliding underneath him and springing up fast and went to strike his back with her palm flat once again only to have Nephlite spin on his heel fast and block her. The two looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

"If you're going to fight me, at least learn how." Nephlite stated and Lita hit his sternum once again with her hand, then kicked him in his chest and knock him on his ass.

"Don't you ever tell me to learn how to fight, from my point of view, you've lost." Lita glared at him.

"Stop!" Artemis yelled and both looked at him. "You have to do your summoning!" He demanded. Lita walked towards Artemis as Nephlite stood up and also walked over to them. With their summoning, the got a dragon as a familiar.

"Oh, that's not good." Luna said and looked at the baby green dragon that had ice blue eyes.

"Why isn't it?" Lita asked her.

"Dragons are uncontrollable familiars, only couples with a strong bond can control them." Artemis stated.

The couple glared at each other again before looking down at the baby dragon. The dragon automatically went to Lita and curled around her leg.

"What shall we name you…?" Lita asked her.

"My name is Aurora." The dragon answered and Lita looked down at it.

"You can speak?" Lita asked surprised as she picked the winged creature up.

"Yes, I have the gift of speech. I like you." Aurora said to her. "I don't like him though." Aurora curled around her wrist. "He looks like he wants to kill me."

"Don't worry; I won't let him harm you." Lita said cuddling to her chest. Lita turned on her heel and walked away from Nephlite back to the group. Nephlite followed her still glaring at her back.

"It's so cute Lita." Rei told her and went to pet Aurora only for her to get snipped at by the baby dragon.

"I don't wanna be touch by anyone but my masters." Aurora told them and curled back around Lita's wrist.

"Wow, Aurora has spunk." Serena teased Rei.

"Artemis, I think this only made them worse." Luna whispered to Artemis.

"I'm sorry." Artemis whispered back. "I didn't think they'd do that."

"Look, I'm both of your familiar; you have to learn to get along." Aurora told Lita and Nephlite.

"Why do I have to get along with her?" Nephlite asked coldly.

"Your heart tells me you care for her, but you're trying to push her away on purpose. Why is that?" Aurora asked him.

"Shut up you stupid dragon. Don't read my feelings at your own will." Nephlite growled at Aurora.

"You're wrong Aurora. This cold hearted bastard doesn't have any feelings like that." Lita stated glaring at him.

"He does, I can tell." Aurora spoke again and Nephlite lashed out.

"Shut the hell up you stupid familiar!" Nephlite yelled.

"Nephlite calm down now." Darien demanded and Nephlite looked at him.

"Fine, you want me to show how I feel?" Nephlite asked angered, taking Lita by her other arm and dragging her up the stairs and into their bed room. He took Aurora and stuffed her underneath his bed sheets.

"Nephlite what are you…" Lita was trying to ask but got interrupted by Nephlite forcibly kissing her. He backs her into the wall hard and pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he forced his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his groin into her pelvic area earning a moan.

"Every time I see you… every time I get near you, my hormones rage out of control." Nephlite growled in her ear as he pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra. He kissed down her neck and undid her bra with his teeth, since the clasp was in front. He tossed the bra down with her shirt. He freed her breasts and started to suck on them, nipping at her nipple making it hard and sucked on it some more. She moaned out at what he was doing to her. "I hate the way you make me feel!" He stated and unbuttoned his pants and pulled her skirt up. He ripped off her underwear with a single yank.

"Nephlite, wait…" Lita said put she felt his fingers intrude her lower part. She moaned and kissed him wanting more out of him. His fingers moved faster the more she moaned out his name.

"Now you know how I feel; now you know how I want you." Nephlite slid another finger into her but still kept up his pace. She worked on his boxers to slide them onto the floor with his pants. He stepped away from the wall, slipping his feet out from the pile of clothes that they were stuck in and then pressed her up against the wall again. His fingers worked fast and soon she rode out an orgasm that he gave her.

"Give me more…" Lita begged him and soon his hard member entered her without restraint. He moved to her bed and with him being on top, put her legs on his shoulders and started to thrust into her. His hands were massaging her breasts as he slammed into her. She was trying so hard not to scream.

"Oh god, faster, Nephlite harder!" Lita commanded of him and he did as she said. His thrust became in rhythm as he kept up the pace, going deeper and harder every time she wanted him to. She was moaning his name out in pleasure and he liked that. He pulled out right before he released. Lita sat up and crawled over to him, pushing him onto his back. She took his member into her hands and licked off his cum. She started to suck on it gently, but didn't keep up her gentle pace. She nipped at the head of his cock and it grew hard again. She got on top of him, putting his hard member back into her and rode him. His groans could be heard from underneath of her. She picked up her pace and soon rode out another one of her own orgasms. Nephlite quickly put her on bottom again and started to pound into her. Once again before he released he pulled out. She collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

"It's been almost an hour." Nephlite managed to say through pants. "I'm dead tired." He also collapsed on top of Lita.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Lita asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't like feeling like all I want to do is fuck you Lita." Nephlite told her. "I don't want a relationship that is like that."

"And you're afraid ours will be?"

"Lita, every time I see you… all I want to do is fuck you. It's frustrating thinking like that."

"But Nephlite, you went so far as to pick a fight with me…"

"Only to keep you at a distance Lita."

"Nephlite please. I don't want any more fights. Can we please just get a long from now on?" Lita was combing her hands through his hair while speaking with him. He was twirling a lock of her hair through his fingers as well. He was still lying on top of her.

"I can't promise you anything." Nephlite told her as they both drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

"Well, the good is that they made up." Aurora giggled as she curled up underneath Nephlite's sheets.


	12. Surprise

Okay I hope this chapter makes everyone happier, if not, i'm not redoing to again Please do not correct my grammar or mistakes in reviews, if ur going to to that do it in private messages at least.

* * *

Chapter 12

Surprise

The rest of the day passed quietly and soon Lita and Nephlite woke up to the sun shining into their room. Aurora was sitting there staring at them from the other bed as the two sat up and looked around their surroundings.

"Well, that was one hell of a way to make up a lot of grounds." Aurora teased the two and Nephlite flung a pillow at the little dragon. She quickly dodged it and giggled again.

Lita stared at the naked man beside her; she noticed just how muscular her soon to be husband was. Every muscle in his arm was out lined. He had a six pack for abs; she ran her hand down his stomach tracing her fingers around his tone abs. He groaned and stopped her hand from moving.

"Don't do that, it feels great but I don't want to spend another half of a day bedding you. I need to get my exercise in today." He softly spoke to her and she blushed.

"I was just admiring your body that's all." She pulled her hand away and put it into her own lap. "We should get up and get dressed now." She jumped into the shower to get clean and Nephlite decided to join her to make it quicker. About twenty minutes passed before they got out of the shower and got dressed.

They both walked out of the room and saw the rest of the group lounging around the living room. Marcus was playing with Angel while Tsunami was cuddled in between Ami and Zoycite who were both sitting on the floor talking with each other. Mina was sitting on Malachite's lap just chatting away while he listened to her while sitting on the sofa. Darien and Jedite were also sitting down on the couch that was adjacent to the sofa. Luna and Artemis were not in the room but neither was Rei or Serena. Phobos was sitting on Jedite's lap as he softly spoke to the bird.

"Hey guys." Lita called out and then everyone in the living room, aside from the animals, looked at her.

"Have fun last night?" Darien teased.

"We could hear you in the living room; did you guys conceive a child or something?" Zoycite asked looking at the two. Lita turned beat red while Nephlite just smirked at the blonde's comment.

"Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you first." Nephlite shot back at him.

"Someone is touchy." Zoycite replied.

"Where are Serena and Rei?" Lita asked trying to change the subject.

"Ah I think they're in the kitchen." Darien replied and Lita's face went white.

"In… the kitchen?" Lita asked again and Darien nodded. "Get out of my kitchen before you blow it up!" Lita stalked into to kitchen and pushed the two girls out.

"Hey now," Serena complained.

"Don't you 'hey now' me. You cooking is a recipe for disaster." Lita shooed them out of the kitchen and took over. "See what I mean, you burnt the rice, and the eggs you were trying to cook. Get out of my kitchen and stay out!" Rei and Serena just laughed as the walked over the Darien and Jedite. Lita took over cooking. Luna just happened to pass into the room.

"Hey Luna," Darien asked as he caught her walking through the living room area.

"Yes Darien?" Luna stopped and looked at him.

"Can you tell me… why did we get a cat? Of all things, why a cat?" Darien asked and Luna smiled and walked over to them.

"Your familiar is basically the types of bond that you have with you're significant other. Cat's represent a life long companionship." Luna told them. "Dragons… on the other hand represent a chaotic relationship. Dragons are unpredictable and have a mind of their own."

"So that's why Lita and Nephlite got a dragon?" Serena asked looking at Nephlite whose face went back to being an emotionless expression.

"When they were summoning their familiar they were angry at each other. I think that's also why it can talk." Luna explained to them. "It's a sign of either they're too compatible with each other or they're not compatible enough. That's how dragons are created as familiars. In most cases, a cat is the familiar. I'm surprised that you all got different familiars."

"What do you mean?" Mina and Serena were both confused by this point. "A cat is often the familiar of choice?" Serena asked.

"When most couples call upon a familiar, there's a 75 percent chance it's going to be a cat." Luna put it in a simpler term for her. "I was shocked that you are Darien were the only ones to get a cat. Fairies are mischievous little creatures who are summoned most likely because the masters weren't on the same wave length as each other. It's caused by thinking perverted thoughts." Mina looked at Malachite and playfully punched him in the chest. "A bear cub on the other hand, it's not such a bad familiar to have. It shows that Ami and Zoycite have a very docile relationship. They were thinking that they wanted to protect the other, and that is why a bear cub was produced." Zoycite smiled at Ami who was petting Tsunami. "Bears are docile creatures until provoked, and then they become angry. Like You and Serena, it's a bond of love. Rei's familiar though… is one that's not often seen, like Lita and Nephlite's dragon is not often a familiar of choice. A crow is basically a familiar of a love hate relationship. Rei and Jedite probably love each other but hate being near each other for some unknown reason."

"Wow Luna, you sure are good at explaining stuff." Zoycite commented.

"It's because she has to simplify things for Serena." Ami giggled and Serena glared at the blue haired girl.

"Well, if that's all you wanted to know, I am going back to my room." Luna bowed and then exited the room.

"Hey Ami," Zoycite called to her.

"What is it Zoycite?" Ami asked looking at him.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"After Lita get's done with breakfast sure." Ami told him and he smiled at her again. She had his bell made into a choker necklace that hung around her neck.

"Speaking of that, it's done now." Lita announced. They all took turns going into the kitchen and getting a plate of food.

They ate breakfast fast and then the group scattered into their own directions. Rei and Jedite walked out onto the patio out back, Ami and Zoycite went for a walk, Serena, Lita, Darien, and Nephlite all went down into the practice battle arena. Mina and Malachite just sat in the living room not sure of what to talk about.

___

"Hey Rei." Jedite called out.

"What is it?" Rei turned and looked at him.

"Do you think we could get to know each other a little?" he asked hopeful.

"Define a little?"

"Well, just to know about each other."

"I don't care." She walked over and sat down on the chair next to him.

"What kind of guys do you like?"

"Sexually active ones, but one's that are loyal, trustworthy, not to stubborn, intelligent, good with kids and animals, and also one that will love me for who I am and not for the crown that I hold." Rei rambled things off of the top of her head. "What about you?"

"Well I like girls who are nice, also loyal and trustworthy, have a good personality, not bitchy and one that will accept me for who I am." Jedite told her back.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Far from it and you?"

"Ha! Not since I was sixteen." Rei laughed and Jedite smiled at him.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Red and yours?"

"Mine is orange."

"Uck, I hate that color."

"Most people do that's why I like it. I like being different from other." He combed his fingers through her hair. "But I love your hair, it's so nostalgic. I could get lost in it."

"Well someone knows how to flirt." Rei laughed as he continued to comb through her hair.

"So are you the oldest child?" Jedite asked.

"Actually I'm an only child. It's traditional that Mars only have one heir, no matter what the gender is. Also that heir will become the head priest or priestess of mars. I can see into the not so distant future but I'm not allowed to tell people things that can change the course of fate." Rei explained to him.

"Well, that's understandable; you wouldn't want to upset your god."

"So tell me, why are you one of Darien's generals?" Rei questioned.

"Well, it was something that was decided when I was two years old. I had a natural gift and the King of Earth only wants the best people to protect his son, just as you guys protect Serena. And I've been by Darien's side since I was eight years old."

"To tell you the truth, I hated Serena at first." Rei looked at him. "I hated the fact that Serenity resided inside of her and that she wouldn't come out. Serenity is my princess and always will be. I was jealous of the fact that Serena was able to talk with her and keep in contact with her. Serenity chose to reside inside of her twin sister Serena. Twins have the strongest connection of any person."

"Wait, did you just say twin sister?" Jedite asked not sure if he heard right.

"It's a long story but yes, Serena and Serenity are twins." Rei stated again.

"Why didn't Serena just assume the throne?"

"She couldn't. In order for an heir to assume the throne on the moon the silver crystal is needed.

Serenity broke the silver crystal in half due to her husband's greedy demands. As you know time passes differently for those of us that do not live on Earth. When Queen Serenity fused Serena and Serenity together, they turned back into a baby, and was raised into the Serena we know today."

"That's…. unbelievable, how could Serenity do that?"

"With out an heir, the moon kingdom throne will die, and then the forces of evil will plunge this world into darkness. I was the one who helped fuse the two of the together."

"I can't believe Serena and Serenity were twins."

"They were identical twins; it's the only way that what Serenity and I did was possible." Rei looked at him with saddened eyes. "I knew what was to come but I was bound by oath not to say a single word to anybody."

"Rei, all you can do now is protect them with your life."

"And I intend to do just that." They both looked at each other and smiled. "You know, marrying you doesn't seem to be that bad after all."

"What do you mean?" Jedite was puzzled.

"Well at first I wasn't so sure if marrying some random guy was such a great idea. But I want to get to know you a lot better." Rei sat on his lap straddling him. "I want to get to know every part of you Jedite." Rei trailed her hand down his muscular chest, above his shirt, and down under his jeans and grabbed his man hood. He gave out a groan and she smiled seductively at him.

"You know… you could wait for tonight to do this instead of doing it in broad daylight and out in public to where everyone can see it."

"Oh? Is that what you want me to do? Wait till later?" Rei squeezed his package gently and felt it harden in her hand. "Though you say that, your body tells me something way different." He hissed and stood up quickly. Rei fell back onto the table and Jedite pinned her to it. Leaning over her, he looked into her eyes.

"You're the one who asked for this, I just hope you like it rough." Jedite hissed into her ear in a seductively harsh tone before pulling up the skirt Rei was wearing, ripped her thong in half and inserted two fingers into her sweet wet spot between her legs. Rei moaned out as she left him intrude into her.

"Ah, faster… mmmm." Rei begged him and he picked up his pace. He pulled her shirt up to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra. He started to suck on her breast, swirling his tongue around her nipple and felt it harden under his tongue. His bit down on her breast sucking on the nipple hard.

"Ah…" She cried out in pain at first put then started to moan his name. He gave the same attention to the other breast as he did the first one, only he bit harder on the other, making her cry out again.

"How flexible are you?" He asked while sucking on her breast. "And how much can I do to you?"

"I… I'm… pretty flexible, *moans* I can do a split *moans louder* and…. You can what ever you want to me." Rei moaned as she felt his fingers plunge deep inside of her. She soon found herself on her stomach bent over the patio table. She looked back at him and he picked up on of her legs and placed it by her head while the other one was still on the ground. He grabbed his ass and smacked it hard a few times until it was red. Rei had not experienced anything like this before. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard 8 inch member.

"If this is you're first time it's going to hurt like hell." Jedite stated and before Rei could asked what he was going to do she felt his hands separate her ass cheeks and his hard member plunged deep into her anus. She cried out in pain at the sudden invasion.

"_I've never had this done to me before_." she though as his hand once again plunged into her sweet spot making her forget about the pain in other places. This thumb played with her clitoris, while his other hand wrapped around her neck and arched her back so that he could lean into her ear.

"I warned you I played rough." He whispered again before dominantly bite her neck and started to pump his member in and out of her, while his fingers were keeping up with the speed of his thrusts. He heard her pant and moan, and then she reached her climax and cummed on his fingers. He stopped pumping into her and brought his hand up to his mouth and tasted her.

"Mmm delicious." he moaned as he tasted her and then started to thrust hard into her anus making her cry out again. He pulled his member out of her anus and, while she was still bent over the table, thrust it into her sweet spot between her legs and pumped in and out of her hard. They both were moaning and groaning at the actions that were going on between them, they didn't care who saw what they were doing. Rei was in bliss from what Jedite was making her experience. Once again she reached her climax but this time so did he and both released together. He pulled out of her and pulled his pants up and sat down in the chair while Rei was still exhausted bent over the table. After a few minutes she regained her posture and fixed her clothes.

"How was that for you my dear?" Jedite asked smirking.

"I've never… experienced anything like that before." Rei admitted to him and he grinned widely. "It excited me in so many ways… I want to try it again."

"Well, don't worry, that wasn't even as rough as I can go." Jedite smirked at the expression on her face and leaned over and kissed the raven haired girl. "Until next time then."

"I'll look forward to it." Rei smiled at him.

"Hmm looks like they had fun." Marcus giggled from the window and looked back at Mina and Malachite.

"You know, being a peeping tom isn't good for your health, Rei will kill you if she finds out." Mina chided to fairy.

"Well they shouldn't have done it on the patio of all places. I know now I'll never eat out there with out disinfecting the spot where I am eating first." Malachite stated and picked up a book to start to read it.

"Malachite," Mina looked at him and he glanced over at her.

"Yes Mina?" Malachite answered.

"Will Serena always come first before me?" Mina looked at him wanting an answer. He sighed and shut the book he just picked up.

"No, she will not always come first. If she orders me to do something yes I will obey, and I did promise her mother that I would protect her. But she has Darien to protect her now, so my duty now is to also protect you for danger. You are my future wife after all, if I did not protect you what kind of husband would I be?" Malachite answered her.

"Just as long as you put me first before Serena I'm happy with that." Mina looked down smiling at the answer she had got from him.

"Mina I'll be honest, I don't mean to put Serena's needs in front of yours, it just happens that way most of the time. I don't mean it to."

"It's fine Malachite, really it is." Mina was still looking down while smiling.

"As long as you say it is, then that's fine." Malachite opened he book back up and started to read it again.

____

"Hey Ami," Zoycite called out as he caught up with her.

"Yea, what is it?" Ami asked turning around and looking at the long blonde haired guy coming up to her.

"Ami, I know this is sudden, but can you please ask Rei to take the spell off f me?"

"Why?"

"I hate not being able to at least hold your hand at will, I always have to ask… and that kind of hurts my male ego."

"I'll think about it." Ami teased him and he smiled at the small blue haired girl.

"I'm glad… that I was able to meet you." Zoycite stated to her.

"So am I Zoycite and I meant that from the bottom of my heart." Ami looked at him, her eyes didn't lie to him, she was telling the truth. Tsunami ran up to them and clobbered Zoycite. Zoycite laughing while he fell backwards and the bear cub was licking him.

"She really seems to like you." Ami smiled at the two on the ground.

"Yea, she does." Zoycite was still laughing at the bear cub on top of him.

"We should head back to the house now Zoycite. We've been gone for an hour." Ami stated and started to walk back to the house. Zoycite managed to get the bear cub off of him and caught up with her, Tsunami as his heels. As they were walking back, a bright red light appeared in front of them. They shielded their eyes from the light and when it died out a small child with short blonde hair and red eyes was standing in front of them looking straight at them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ami asked softly as she approached the small boy in a white short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black shoes.

"Mom…" was all the boy said.

"Are you looking for your mother?" Ami softly spoke to him and he nodded his head. "Do you know where she is?" another nod came from the boy and he pointed in the direction of the house.

"Your mother is in our house?" Zoycite asked and once again the child just nodded. "Can you actually speak you brat!" Zoycite stated harshly and the child just looked at him. He received a smack to the face from Ami.

"You never, and I mean never talk to a child like that! Especially a child of his age, how could you, he's scared that's why he's not speaking!" Ami stated to Zoycite and gathered the small child up in her arms and stalked her way to the house. Zoycite just shook his head and strode towards the house. In their speed they were at they got their within twenty minutes. Ami stormed through the door.

"Luna!" Ami yelled through the house. Mina jumped at Ami yelling and Malachite looked up from his book.

"What wrong Ami? And why do you have a child in your arms?" Rei asked coming through the patio doors with Jedite. Luna and Artemis walked out of their room at someone calling Luna's name.

"What is it?" Luna asked looking at Ami.

"You can tell what planet a person is from can't you?" Ami asked and Luna shook her head.

"No, I can not, but Artemis can." Luna stated and pointed to the white haired male beside her.

Artemis walked up to the boy and pressed his index finger to the child's head and closed his eyes.

"If he is royalty, the symbol will glow, if he's not then the symbol will just be there." Luna explained as Artemis removed his finger from the child's forehead to reveal a glowing symbol for earth.

"I've never seen that kid before." Jedite stated. "he can't be apart of the Earth royal family."

"What are you guys making a ruckus for?" Serena asked walking into the room followed by Darien, Lita, and Nephlite..

"Artemis is stating that this child is part of Earth's royal family. Darien do you know him?" Zoycite stated and Darien looked at the blonde child in Ami's arms.

"Hm, I've never seen him before." Darien stated and the child stared at Serena with wide eyes before smiling widely and wiggled out of Ami's arms only to run to Serena when his feet hit the ground.

"Mom." The child stated clinging to Serena's leg.

"Mom?" The whole group stated and looked at Serena.

"I'm not his mother!" Serena defended herself.

"Yes you are mom," the clinging child looked up at her and smiled.

"Then do you mind explaining?" Darien asked.

"Artemis clearly stated that he was from Earth, so he can't possibly be Serena's child. Maybe she looks a lot like his mother, and he's mistaking Serena for his mother." Ami stated looking between the child and Serena. "Though he does look like Serena when she was his age…"

"Ami! You're so not helping the matter thank you!" Serena stated angrily.

"Sorry Serena I couldn't help it." Ami looked down and the suddenly the front door flew open and a small pink haired child, with a hairstyle done like Serena's only the looked like bunny ears, with red eyes like the small boy stormed into the room.

"I knew you'd be here!" She yelled at the little boy. The pink haired child was the same height as the boy and looked about the same age as well. "You know you shouldn't be here! This breaks all the rules."

"But sister, I wanted to see them."

"You know better. I understand that you're worried, but don't meddle in this whole thing." She stated to the boy again.

"But you know what will happen if we don't. I don't want that again!" He yelled back clinging more to Serena. "I want to change it, I don't care what happens to me!"

"_That is the same little girl that was with Helios… So is that boy the other twin that Mystic spoke of?_" Malachite thought to himself.


	13. The Children of the Future

**_The children from the future_**

"You know you shouldn't be here, so then why are you?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I wanna see momma!" the blond haired boy yelled at her. "I don't wanna fight anymore!" he clung to Serena as she stared at him dumbfounded. She wasn't sure on how to react to this situation. All she knew was that this kid though she was his mother.

"Stop doing this!" the girl yelled. "If mother was alive she'd be ashamed of you!"

"But mom's not alive thanks to you and dad!" he told her. "It's all your fault, you and dad left us, mom got sick… and dad didn't even come to the funeral!"

"That's enough you two." a male voice spoke. Everyone looked over and saw a teenage boy dressed in odd clothes, white hair and gold eyes. "You are causing problems, both of you are."

The blond seemed to glare at the man; his grip on Serena did not break.

"Please, princess hand him over." the male asked.

"Helios, what is going on?" Darien asked the male with a stern voice.

"Prince," he bowed, "These children do not belong in this realm, please I must take the back before it is distorted."

"I don't understand what you mean Helios." Darien spoke, "but if you have to, please Serena, give the child up."

"No!" Serena stated hugging the boy, "I will not give him up."

Helios and the pink haired girl just looked at Serena in shock. Helios's eyes hardened looking at the two blondes.

"Though I don't fully understand what is going on, it is clear to me that the child does not like you." Serena's eyes held Helios's, "I will not give him to you."

"Why don't you just die again and make us all happy?" the pink haired girl said to Serena, and her eyes widened in shock. "Your nothing but a loud mouth and you stick your nose into problems that aren't yours."

"ENOUGH!" Darien yelled as he stepped into view, the hall went silent. "You are saying too much about someone you don't know. I suggest you leave. Helios I will bring the child to you when he stops clinging to Serena.

"I… I…" the little girl spoke again, "If he's staying here then so am I!"

Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief.

"No, we don't have enough room for two more people to stay. We don't have enough beds." Darien spoke as he looked at her.

"Then I'll sleep with you." the little girl looked at him and smiled. Darien only frowned as she walked over to him.

"Helios?" Darien wanted his opinion.

"I guess it can't be helped." Helios sighed and walked to the door. "Though I only give you one week. After that I will be back for these two. And you Princess can not object to this." Helios looked at Serena before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, since that's settled, I might as well tell you my entire name." The pink haired girl stated as she turned towards everyone. "My name is Princess Serenity Shields, but you may call me Rini." she announced and everyone looked the pink haired girl.

"My name…" the boy stated quietly, "Is Prince Ikuto Tsukino,"

"Just what is going on here?" Rei asked. "She has Darien's last name, and Serena's first name, and he has Serena's last name."

Serena and Darien just stared at each other for a moment trying to comprehend just what was going on. As they looked between the two children.

"So you're the twins that Mystic was talking about." Malachite spoke to break the silence. "You're from the future, and you are Serena and Darien's twin children."

"WHAT!" Serena shrieked, "That's not possible!"

"It is if they have a key of time that belongs to the gate keeper of time." Darien told her then looked at the child in her arms. _'So that's my child… they both look like her.'_

"Wait, you mentioned… that your mother was dead," Rei asked looking between them, "and Malachite said that you are their children…" her eyes widened in horror as she realized, "so that means Serena won't be alive to see you guys grow up?"

Serena's eyes widened as Rei spoke; Ikuto hid his face in Serena's shirt.

"Like I said before," Rini spoke harshly, "She's better off dead."

"How dare you say that about mom!" Ikuto jumped out of Serena's arms and ran after Rini. She received a slap from the boy, and in retaliation she swung back at him, smacking him as well.

Their slapping contest soon turned into a fist fight that had been dragged to the floor with Rini on top of Ikuto. She continued to hit him with her fists from above as he also hit her from below, pushing her off of him and getting on top of her and started to hit her again.

The rest just looked at the two children as they fought, not knowing what exactly to do. The two children got to their feet, glaring at each other. Ikuto held his hand out and silver light formed in the palm. Rini also held her hand out and gold light formed in her hand. Serena realized what was going on and ran between the two just as they fired the light at each other.

"Serena!" Darien yelled at her. Ikuto looked in horror as the attacks got closer to Serena.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Serena yelled throwing up a shield just as the energy was about to hit. The combination of the three techniques turned into a glittering flash of lights. Serena was still standing in the middle as she looked between the two of the children. It was obvious to everyone

Serena was beyond just being mad, she was pissed. She glared at the young pink haired girl as she walked up to her.

"You are out of control," Serena spoke in a harsh tone as she raised her hand and touched the child's forehead with a finger. "I hereby, seal your powers, as the Princess of the moon."

"Serena stop!" Rei yelled at her but it was no avail. A light flashed and Rini had a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Rini stood there shocked as she looked at Serena. Rini's anger flared back up as Serena walked away and scooped up Ikuto in her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can not seal you." Serena said to him and smiled gently. "Because by law, there is not allowed to be a Prince in the Moon kingdom. That is why you carry his mark and not mine," Serena pointed at Darien; Ikuto followed her arm as he looked at Darien.

"How dare you hit a lady?" Rini yelled breaking the silence.

"You'll never be the lady mother was!" Ikuto yelled back at her and her eyes widened in shock, "mother was a real lady, you're just some delinquent spoiled daddy's girl that gets what ever she wants! A lady would never talk the way you do; especially saying her mother is better off dead. You'll never be a lady with that attitude of yours!"

Rini stood there in shock, not knowing what to do she just stared at her blond haired twin in front of her, eyes wide.

"Now Ikuto, that was harsh to say to…"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bimbo!" Rini yelled at Serena, eyes full of hate. Serena just stared at her in disbelief. "You know nothing about us, stop trying to consul him!"

Serena just looked at her then looked at Ikuto. She set Ikuto on the ground and back up a few feet to stand by Darien. "You're right; I do not know anything about you, just as you know nothing about me. As for now, he's right, you will never be a lady with the path you are on," Rini's eyes widened again, "being a true lady, is something that you are from with that attitude of yours."

Serena took Darien by the hand and led him away from the group, he quietly followed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rini yelled as she grabbed Darien's hand out of Serena's. "The only one who daddy loves is me! You mean nothing to us!"

"He's not you're father, as I am not your mother." Serena said coldly, "he is my soon to be husband, you're existence here is only a hindrance. I don't need a child to tell me if I can hold the hand of my husband or not. I don't know what kind of a father raised you, but obviously you were raised without a mother."

Rini stood there staring at Serena as Serena once again took Darien by the hand and led him away into their room. As soon as she shut the door behind them she collapsed on the floor.

"I can't believe…" Serena mumbled over and over again as Darien kneeled in front of her.

"Serena, come on get up," Darien smoothly spoke as he looked at her. She looked at him before slowly standing up, as he did as well.

He ruffled his hair a bit then smiled at her. She continued to stare at him for a few moments before walking up to him, grabbing the front on his shirt, pulled him down to her as she stood on her tiptoes, and their lips met.

At first Darien was kind of shock when she pulled away, but he then reclaimed her lips again, opening them so that he could slide his tongue in to taste her. She moaned as he did so and wound her arms around his neck. Darien grabbed her ass and hoisted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her.

Their lips never parted as they kissed passionately. He then moved to her neck, placing kisses down her throat, she gave out a soft moan before she knew what was happening, she was completely naked, pinned against the wall as Darien looked over her body a few times.

"You," he kissed her chest," are flawless," he then took her right breast in his mouth and suckled it until her nipple was taunt, "like a diamond, so beautiful." she couldn't help but blush at the comments he was making towards her. A knock came a the door and interrupted them'

'Curse them,' Darien thought before answering, "who is it?"

"It's Ikuto…" a child's voice spoke, "can I come in?"

Serena pushed herself away from Darien, grabbed all her clothes and ran into the bathroom to redress. The bedroom door was slowly pushed open to reveal the small blond.

"Daddy…" Ikuto asked while walking up to Darien as he was sitting on the bed. "Why does daddy hate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy hates me… why?" Ikuto asked again.

"As Serena told you before…" Darien spoke slowly, "I'm not your actual father, so I don't know why the future me dislikes you. I'm sorry but I can't answer your question."

"Ikuto, what is wrong?" Serena asked coming out of the bath room neatly dressed.

"Momma," Ikuto spoke slowly, "You said that… I can't be the prince right?"

"Your birthmark is Earth, not the moon." Serena told him. "There has never been a prince of the moon before." She sat on the floor in front of him.

"Sister went away… so I'll be leaving soon to." Ikuto looked away. "I just wanted to see you again." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. She patted his head and smiled back at him.

"Ikuto, my mother told me long ago, 'If you have troubles don't keep them to yourself, share them with someone who is close to you, and that it will make you feel better,' maybe when you get back home you should try that," Serena smiled at him again. He smiled back at her before running out of the door.

Serena let out a sigh as she watched the blond haired boy run out of her bed room door.

"Hey Serena, we're being called down to the basement for training." Rei spoke as she walked past the door.

"Do I ever get a break?" Serena asked out loud as she walked out of her room with Darien.

Everyone gathered in the lower part of the house as Luna and Artemis waited for them.

"Good, now that you're all here, we are going to train in pairs." Luna spoke as she looked at them, "and we already have the pairing chose, so there will be no complaints."

"First up, Rei and Darien," Artemis announced and the two walked forward. Serena went and sat by the wall to pretend like she cared about the fight.

"The rules of this fight is to either disarm the opponent or make them forfeit," Artemis told them.

"It doesn't matter which one you do, and there are no time limits."

Both summoned their weapons and faced each other.

"Ready, fight!" Luna yelled.

At first it looked like it was just a staring match, until both lunged forward and their blades clashed. Rei, having the upper hand with two swords, slashed at Darien which forced him to retreat back before going after her again. Their swords clashed and sparks flew off of them.

"Not bad princess," Darien smiled at her, "but it'll take more training for you to even be on my level!" Darien clashed full force with his blade, knocking one of hers across the room, and it disappeared.

"Not bad Darien," Rei told him, "But you underestimate your opponent!" Rei swung her sword at

Darien and he caught it with the palm of his hand before disarming her completely.

"Darien wins!" Luna announced.

Rei stood there in shock as she took in what happened. "Are you stupid? Why did you catch it with your hand?" she was worried, "are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine," Darien held out his hand for her to see. To her amazement there were no marks on his hands."

"Okay next up," Artemis announced, "Amy and Nephlite."

Amy's face went pale as she walked into the arena with her bow in her hand. Nephlite on the other hand was shocked at the match up that they picked out.

"It's okay Ami, you'll do fine!" Zoycite shouted to her, she just nodded as she held her bow up.

'Let's finish this quick,' Nephlite thought, quickly throwing 2 kunai's and a shurikens

at Ami's bow, shattering it.

"Nephlite wins!" Luna announced as Ami stared in shock at what had just happened.

"Sorry, but I don't like to harm women." with that said Nephlite walked away from the shocked girl.

"Nex…"

"Stop!" a voice yelled interrupting the announcement. Everyone looked up to see Helios chasing the two kids into the area.

"Rini, get back here!" Helios demanded her but she didn't listen, hatred filled her eyes as she looked at Serena from across the room.

"Bimbo!" she yelled, Serena just turned her head to ignore the girl.

"Don't call her a bimbo you brat!" Ikuto yelled at the pink haired girl.

"Serenity I challenge you!" Rini spoke out, "if you can beat me, I'll accept that you can be my mother!"

"And why should I accept?" Serena was still looking away while talking to her. "Fine then, I'll accept on one condition. I get to pick the challenge," Serena looked slyly at the girl who turned red with embarrassment.

"Fine then!" Rini shouted at her, "You pick, and it better not be anything dumb!"

"I'll give you a week," Serena stood up and walked forward. "I'll give you a week to become a lady. That means walking, talking, breathing, and acting like a real lady. If you can manage that, then you win."

Rini was flustered at the idea.

"… Fine then, I accept you challenge!" Rini yelled back. "You just wait and see! I'll prove you wrong!"

Serena and Rini stared at each other. Serena smiled at the little girl before turning and walking away.

* * *

I know i said it be longer... but i've been busy lately and no one will allow me to write, so i escaped with my laptop and book for an hour and a half and this is what i was able to write in that time. Good golly between college and people, i have no time for myself and have been getting less and less sleep as the days go on. Sorry again that it took so long. I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible.... gomen.


	14. Persuasion

Persuasion

Rini walked over to Darien and clung to his leg. "Helios, I've changed my mind. I'm staying!" Rini glared at Serena returned to the spot she was sitting in before hand.

'Let's see if she's fit to rule,' Serena thought then looked over to Luna. "Please continue Luna. Who is next?"

Luna nodded and announced the next pairing, "Malachite and Serena."

"What?" Mina yelled, obviously not happy with the choice, "why?"

"Why what Mina?" Artemis asked her calmly.

"Why did you… No!" Mina shouted, "I won't have it. Pick someone else. Anyone _but_ Serena!"

"Fine then Mina, you fight him," Serena told her and Mina's face went pale white.

"What?" she whispered. "Why me?"

"Isn't that all you ever do is complain?" Serena stood up annoyed. "You don't want me to fight him, yet you don't want to yourself."

"That's different you're the-"

"Don't even give me that!" Serena raised her voice. "Stop being so goddamn jealous of me! I love Darien not Malachite!" Mina sat there not saying anything. Serena's anger seemed to boil to the surface as she grasped a sword from the rack.

"Darien," Rini looked up at him, he looked down at her. "Do you really love that vile woman?"

Darien smiled and patted her head. "Yes, I really love her."

_~~Rini's flash back~~_

"_Why should you get her just because she's a girl?" the black haired, blue eyed king yelled at his blond haired blue eyed wife. _

"_Why are you making such a big deal out of it Darien?" she asked with tears in her eyes, "It's tradition that a female take the throne of the moon kingdom."_

"_She was the first born, Serena. That gives me the right to have her too!" Darien stated coldly._

_Two children stood there holding hands, watching the fight between their parents._

"_What's so wrong with Ikuto being the heir to the Earth?" Serena asked him._

"_That weak child could never rule my planet!"_

"_And why can't he?" Serena was crying. "What's so wrong with our son?"_

"_He's not my son." Darien stated coldly at the two children, "I only have one child, and that is Rini." Darien walked over and picked Rini up, cradling her in his arms. "Guards, remove this woman and that child from earth, and block all passage from the Moon. I will not let her have my daughter." With that Darien walked away from the two blondes. Serena had tears in her eyes as she was forcefully put into the telepath and sent home._

_~~end~~_

"It's no use… she's just a stupid cry baby who can't come to the realization that Ikuto doesn't belong to father. That's why he can't stand to look at him. Father has drilled this into Rini's head… Ikuto is not his son," Rini whispered. _'But even so… Ikuto holds father's symbol… that's something I can never have… so why is it that even though Ikuto isn't fathers… he has his symbol… and I'm stuck with a moon? I want father's mark too'_ Rini looked up at Darien, who smiled while looking at Serena.

Rini watched the fight between Serena and Malachite diligently.

'Every move she makes is elegant…' Rini thought as she stared at the blonde. 'Why… what does she have that I don't? I can't get father's attention he's only looking at her. Is it because I'm too small? Does he not love me because I can't give him what he wants like the mistresses he has?'

Darien noticed that Rini's eyes were fixated on Serena's movement. He smiled at his future daughter, 'Hopefully, we can change the future that she's been in so that she won't be so miserable.'

Malachite swung his sword at Serena, Rini gasped, Serena threw up her shield, making Malachite's sword reflect off of her shield. Malachite smiled at the girl in front of him.

Rini was still watching the fight, eyes full of wonder and amazement.

'_Was mother like this before she died? Wait, why am I concern about her!' _Rini yelled at herself, shook her head, and then turned her head away from the battle. Though it didn't last long when she peeked to see what was going on.

"I give," Serena held up her hands and smiled at her opponent. Rini's eyes widened in shock and held disappointment in them as well. "I can never beat you with the way I am, I admit."

'_So… does a Lady admit when she's wrong?' _Rini thought, '_No! A Lady is never wrong, everyone else is!' _

Malachite wins!" Artemis announced.

"Rini…" Helios got her attention, "you and Ikuto may stay, but as I said, only one week." Helios golden eyes held no room for argument before he disappeared.

Serena walked over to Darien smiling. "Good work," he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed.

"Th… thanks." she stumbled over the word. Rini glared at the blonde once again. Ikuto ran over to Serena and clung to her leg.

"Momma that was great!" Ikuto praised her.

"I lost Ikuto," Serena laughed. "It wasn't that great."

"Momma's modest, as always!" Ikuto praised her again and Serena giggled picking up the boy and hugging him.

'_See momma has never loved me even now she only recognizes him!_' Rini glared at the two of them with jealousy and envy_. 'Momma will never love me… but father does._' He clung to Darien more.

"Luna," Serena called out to her, "Since I'm done, do you mind if I left?" Luna looked at Serena a little shocked but soon nodded. Serena, holding Ikuto, walked over to Darien and smiled. "Trade me," Serena spoke as she plopped Ikuto in Darien's arms and scooped Rini up. Rini who was blushing from embarrassment couldn't find any words for a few minutes. Ikuto looked at Darien before he cuddled into Darien's chest.

'_Even if it's only for a moment… I want to remember his scent._' Ikuto thought and Darien soon set the child on his feet.

As Serena ascended the stairs Rini started to retaliate.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rini yelled pulling at her hair. "Put me down you blonde bimbo!"

Serena ignored her and continued to walk up the stairs. Serena just held her tightly to her chest as the girl squirmed. Soon Rini stopped moving and Serena walked to the front door stepping outside. Opening a Telepath, Serena and Rini disappeared off of Venus and were now in front of the Moon Palace.

"This Serenity, is supposed to be your kingdom," Serena spoke to her.

Rini's eyes widened at the sight she was seeing. 'I've been here before but never with mother… and it's been such a long time…' Serena transformed into her royal gown, then pressed her finger to Rini's forehead and her outfit was now a white two layered flowing gown that looked identical to Serena's. Serena, still holding Rini started to walk towards the palace.

"This place is sacred." Serena told her "It holds the greatest power in the whole universe. You and I are descendants of this great place." They entered the palace and immediately turned to the left, Serena forced a door open that had not been open since she was young.

"What is this place?" Rini asked as they entered the pitch black corridor. Soon the black corridor was brightly lit with portraits on the walls.

"This is our lineage," Serena told her. "From as far back as ten thousand years ago, these portraits are our family. Mine, yours, and even Ikuto's. But tell me what _you_ see."

Rini gazed at all the pictures and noticed it right away, there were no males in the line of succession.

"So you noticed?" Serena smiled walking to an all too familiar portrait and Rini's eyes widened in shock.

'There… are two mommas?' Rini thought.

"My sister and I," Serena spoke as she looked into Rini's eyes. "Were the first known twins to be born into our long lineage. There are no males, Ikuto will be the first male ever to be born from our lineage. But by law, you have our symbol, you have our royal blood in you." Serena raised one of her arms to gesture at all the portraits. "You should be the queen after I resign."

Rini looked up and gasped at the portrait they were in front of. In front of her was a woman who had a pink skin tight dress on, a moon on her forehead, pink hair, red eyes, and had her hair done up in rabbit ear shaped buns. She was sitting at a table holding the Imperial Silver Crystal.

'Is that… me?' Rini asked herself. Serena glanced over at the portrait and smiled at the awed look on the little girl's face.

"That is my grandmother," Serena was smiling gently at her.

"So, that means… I actually belong here?" Rini asked in disbelief.

"Would you like to meet her?" Serena knew the answer was yes when the girl's eyes lit up.

Serena and Rini soon left the room, Serena sealed it once again and they made their way to the eastern part of the palace. Rini was watching in awe as she passed a pond that had lilies floating on the water's surface. They soon reached a large marble door. Serena set Rini on the ground and smiled at her.

"Grandmother," Serena knocked three times before entering. "I have someone who wishes to meet you." Serena smiled as she saw the pink haired former queen sitting at a table reading a book.

"Serenity!" she exclaimed as she ran to Serena and hugged her. "It's been so long since you've came to see me!"

Rini glanced up at the former queen from behind Serena. She had not changed one bit since the portrait was painted.

"Grandmother," Serena spoke and pushed Rini forward. "There is someone who wishes to meet you."

They looked at each other, shock was over the grandmother's face as she examined the girl.

"H… how do you do?" Rini asked and curtsied.

"She looked just like me!" she smiled and in an instant Rini was in her arms.

"My name is Serenity, Serenity Shade. I am the former queen of this wonderful kingdom," Serenity smiled at the child. "May I ask your name?"

"Se… Serenity… Shields…" Rini told her with a blush painted on her cheeks. "I'm the future queen… though now… I'm confused on what is right and what is wrong…"

"So… she's yours?" Serenity looked at Serena.

"In a matter of speaking… yes," Serena laughed lightly. "She looks just like grandmother. When I first saw her I was quite shocked."

"Indeed. I thought I was looking at a younger me." Serenity patted Rini's head as she put her on her feet. "So this is the result between you and that Earth prince?"

"Actually… I have a brother… so there are two of us." Serenity's eyes widened at the news.

"Well, you will soon give me two wonderful great grandchildren. I guess I can't hate your Darien that much." Serenity smiled and Serena blushed.

"Well grandmother, it's time I head back now." Serena bowed to her, Rini followed suit.

"Please come again soon Serena," Serenity looked at Rini. "You as well." A blush crept across Rini's face as the former queen went back to her table. Serena and Rini exited the room; they walked a few feet before Rini stopped.

"Serena…" Rini whispered, Serena stopped and looked back at the girl. "I still hate you… but I may just like you a little more now…" a blush tinted the girl's cheeks.

"It's okay, Rini," Serena smiled at her. "I can't get you to trust me over night, so it's understandable that you don't trust me." Serena turned and continued to walk, leaving Rini staring at the back of the blonde haired Princess.

"Dad…" Ikuto pulled on his shirt as Darien sat on the couch reading. Darien looked down at the small blonde.

"I'm not your father, Ikuto," Darien said to him with a sigh. "What do you need?"

"I… I… want to know more about father." Ikuto looked down, his red eyes found an interesting spot on the floor.

"What would you like to know?" Darien asked coldly, going back to reading his book.

"Well…anything you want to tell me is fine." Ikuto stared at the floor more.

"Child, go play will you?" Darien dismissed the boy. Ikuto's eyes widened in shock as he heard the words come out of Darien's mouth.

"You're always like this!" Ikuto yelled at him, his red eyes were now fixed on Darien. Rei, who was walking into the room, looked surprised at the child. "Why?! Why do you always treat me so coldly?!" He demanded to know.

Darien glared coldly at the young boy, trying to intimidate him, but to no avail.

"You always pay attention to Rini!" Anger flared up in the boys eyes, "Why? What did I do to you to deserve any of this?"

"Look kid," Darien spoke to him. "Stop overreacting.""Darien, that's enough." Rei spoke and the two looked at her. "Obviously you know nothing about how to talk to a child."

"Then why don't you keep him company?" Darien abruptly stood and walked out of the room carrying his book.

"Don't mind him Ikuto," Rei smiled at the boy.

Ikuto just looked at the black haired woman in front of him before turning away from her.

'Like father, like son,' Rei thought amused.

"We are back." Serena announced walking through the door way with Rini in her arms.

"Momma!" Ikuto's eyes lit up as he ran to Serena. Serena picked him up with her other arm, now holding both children in her arms.

"My two children," Serena kissed both their foreheads, "are so cute and adorable." Ikuto giggled before hugging her, Rini blushed from the compliment.

"Put me down," Rini spoke in a low voice. Serena set the little girl on her feet, she soon left Serena's side and walked out onto the patio.

"Momma," Ikuto spoke her name. "Why doesn't father like me?"

"Darien… just isn't a kid person right now." Serena smiled at him. "I'm sure that it will change in the future when we have you." Ikuto was silent. "Oh I never asked, how old are you and Rini?"

"In this time period we are eight," Ikuto answered, "But in our time we are twenty."

"Why did you get changed into a child?"

"It was easier this way to try to find you." Ikuto replied.

"May I see what you look like when you are your real age?"

"No," Ikuto told her, "there is only so much we can do, and I broke most of the rules. If I break anymore I'll be sent back home. Time can only be altered a little before it will go into chaos. So I'm sorry but no."

"It's fine Ikuto." Serena smiled at him, "Please do not apologize for anything."

"Serena," Darien smiled at the blond, "welcome home."

"Thank you," She smiled back at him before turning back to Ikuto.

"Darien… how much do you love me?" Serena turned to Darien with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I love you a lot why?" Darien was half scared of the moon princess in front of him.

"I want you to take Ikuto," Serena told him, "And go to earth for a day to get to know each other better."

Ikuto's eyes lit up but Darien's eyes went cold. "If you do this, then…" Serena was trying to think of a reward. "I'll let you take me before our wedding." Serena hoped that would work.

Darien looked a bit shocked at the statement his soon to be wife just mad, then smiled.

"You're really something else aren't you." Darien laughed, "fine I agree to your terms then. I'll take Ikuto to Earth and show him the Palace and everything there is to it. You just remember to keep your end of the deal got it?"

"I promise," Serena held up her right hand, "I'll keep my end of the deal."

A smiled broke out on Ikuto's face as he realized he was going to spend time with Darien alone.

Darien walked over to Ikuto and knelt down in front of him. "We leave in the morning kiddo okay?" he said ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" Ikuto was still smiling,

Morning came fast and Ikuto was up and ready to go. Darien looked at the small child and couldn't help but smile at him.

'_He's definitely more like his mother I'll give him that one,' _

"Daddy let's go," Ikuto kept telling him as Darien was getting dressed. "Hurry, Hurry!" Darien was dressed and Ikuto started to pull him out of the room.

"I'm going to!" Rini stated.

"Oh no you're not." Serena looked at her smiling.

"Watch me!" Rini started to stomp away.

"With an attitude like that," Serena spoke and Rini stopped dead in her tracks, "you'll never be able to become a lady. Then you won't win the challenge I made with you."

* * *

Once again, Sorry it's not long... i've had a lot of things going on lately. It's been awhile since i updated i know this. So i apologize for keeping you all waiting for so long. I hope that you like this chapter.


	15. Ikuto's story

Ikuto's Story

"Hey Daddy…" Ikuto looked up at him, "how did you come to possess a gold crystal?" Darien smiled down at him and hoisted him up, to let him sit on his shoulders.

"Let me tell you a story," Darien spoke while walking into the castle ground. "A very old story passed down only in the Earth kingdom's royal family." Ikuto nodded and Darien begin to speak. "Not all of the kings of earth have Crystal's, though most do every so often some are not born with them. The crystals are most widely known as Star seeds. Every person has a Star seed, though the ones that are most special are the ones that come from the royal blood lines. Now most star seeds do not leave the body, they stay dormant and are only activated when the user is in danger, it is a hidden power. Only the Earth and Moon's star seed, or what we call crystals, come out of the body. Though with my blood line, after birth if it appears it can never go back into the body as long as the user is still alive. The moon on the other hand, their crystal can go back into the body when the user wills it to." Darien had entered the garden and continued to walk down the path as he showed Ikuto around while still telling him the story. "Earth's crystals colors are mainly green red blue brown and gold. Green is the strongest, followed by gold, brown, red, and the weakest one is blue. Though just because blue is the weakest does not mean that it is not powerful. It also depends on the will on the wielder as well."

"What happens when someone's crystal doesn't come out? How many can there be at one time?" Ikuto questioned him as they entered the palace through the garden's entrance.

"There can be up to three at a time, in each generation, but most of the time there is only two at a time. There are times like this, where there is only one crystal. My father did not have a crystal and my grandfather has passed away when I was a child. As for your other question, most of the time that child is shown hostility towards the blood heir of the kingdom. They have it in their minds that since the child does not have a crystal then they are not fit to rule. This is not true though, just because you do not have a crystal does not mean that you are not the heir."

"Can there be a time when two brothers both have crystals?"

"If they are not twins, then there is only one heir that can hold a crystal at a time." Darien explained to him, "there can not be more than one crystal in each generation, though twins are different, but most likely in those cases either one or both will be born with a crystal, then they decide by the color of the crystal who should be the heir. If there is no crystal then the oldest will be named the heir or in some cases, who ever holds the sign of the Earth kingdom." Darien walked down the corridor while still explaining, they came to a door and Darien opened it, he continued to walk.

"But then why…" ikuto looked down at Darien, "why do both you are uncle Seiya have a crystal?"

Darien stopped in mid step as he pondered the question.

"Seiya does not have a crystal." Darien looked up at him confused, "he is not of this galaxy."

"In my world he does," Ikuto spoke, "he has a green rose crystal, I saw it once."

"Does Rini have a crystal as well?" Darien asked him.

"Rini bares the symbol of the moon, while as I bare the earth symbol." Ikuto started to tell him, "she has a crystal but it looks like Mom's, because it's round and silver. I can't touch momma's crystal, it rejects me because I don't hold her symbol and I am male. Or that is what momma told me."

"Seiya must have your crystal then." Darien spoke to him, "because Seiya is not the heir and also he does not bare the symbol of Earth."

"So that's why Daddy hates me…" Ikuto spoke in a sad tone, "because Seiya has my crystal…. That's why he came to the moon!" Ikuto's eyes widened with anger. "He came to bargain with mother because he said something about he'll return what is hers if she became his wife… mother refused but begged him to give it back, saying that it did not belong to him."

"Then your problems are because of Seiya."

"But I don't know how to get it back…" Ikuto looked sadly at the sky, "I want to be loved by daddy and then maybe momma would still be alive."

"How… did she die?" Darien asked the little boy, "please tell me."

"… if I tell you, you can't tell her, kay?" Darien nodded, "Now let me tell you my story. Momma and Daddy were never happy with each other. Mom wanted dad to let her take Rini to the moon so that she could start on her training to become a lady. Dad was furious saying why should she have to go to the moon, when she was first born, she should rule Earth. Mom tried to explain, but dad wouldn't hear of it. Dad sent me and her back to the moon and blocked all paths that could be opened by her. Seiya came to the moon a few times to try to woo her into divorcing dad and marrying him. Mom and dad were never officially divorced. Mom was depressed for years, then suddenly her health took a turn for the worst. Mother… took her own life because of her depression. Grandma was devastated, saying she now lost both her daughters." Ikuto was telling Darien the story, all Darien could do was sit there in shock as the little boy spoke to him. "We sent Rei to tell Dad of the news… But dad never came to the funeral… dad never came to check on mom at all while she was sick…" His tone became sad. "Since then I've been being trained to take the throne of the moon kingdom, but its not easy when most of the population is women…" Ikuto shivered at the thought, "Women are scary! Trying to seduce me and get the throne,"

"I can't believe… she's the strongest person I know… yet she did something like that." Darien was still in shock at the statement Ikuto made.

"Even strong people have their breaking points, ya' know?" Ikuto looked at him with a sad face. The day went on and Darien showed Ikuto around the kingdom. Darien still couldn't get the thought of what Ikuto said out of his head. He just couldn't believe what he was told.

* * *

I know its not long, but i hope you guys like it. Also i redid chapter 7 if you would like to read it. Thanks!


	16. Vision's of War

**Vision of War**

The war had begun and everyone was ready. Planets were on alert and all the sailor warriors were on Earth. Darien held Serena close as the impending planet was within the Earths atmosphere. A black pillar descended to the ground as everyone watched. No one knew what was about to happen, or who they were facing in this soon to be battle.

"We ask that you surrend this planet to us." a man with a cloak spoke to them, "we wish to claim this planet as our own."

"Why?" a older Hotaru spoke, "why do you want this planet?"

"It's rich with energy that we need to survive. When everyone is dead we will leave and go to another planet." he spoke again.

"I don't think so," Hotaru looked at him, "You will never claim this galaxy, go elsewhere!"

"No," more black lights descended down to Earth unleashing an army of ice warriors. "We will kill all."

The battle started all the sailor warriors were fighting against the opponents. Serena was panicking at all the violence and rage. She had never seen so much in her lifetime. She didn't know how to take it all in.

Amy and Zoycite fought side by side killing one creature after another. Between her ice arrows and water abilities and his bells they were easily taking down opponents quick. Her fog confused the enemies while Venus's whip cut them in half. A beam of light was set off, still by venus as she used it as a laser and killed instantly. Incoherence to her Lita's lighting reined terror on the ground frying anyone who got close to her or her new husband, who had no trouble using his own tools to rip through the monsters. Rei set her blades aflame and was making crispy critters out of any who dare walked in her path, Malachite, Darien and Jedite were back to back having a little more issues with their fight, as they were taking on a higher monster. Hotaru, Setsuna and her husband Kai were also having some trouble with fighting. Using both the glaive and staff to give off powerful damage spells, they managed to finally kill one of the bigger monsters. Amara and Michelle had no issues on their side, using both the space blade and mirror to wipe out more people. Serena was hidden casting shields on all of the allies, which was very hard for her to do. She wished she was able to do something to help like she use to be able to…

"That's it!" Serena spoke as she called to serenity.

"We need to help!"

"How can we?" Serenity asked her.

"They fused us together, can't we undo it?" Serena asked hopeful.

"No, however you should be able to use _that_ to call _them_." serenity told her.

"I can't use that," Serena spoke, "not with us fused,"

"Have you tried since then?"

"No, because mom took it away from me."

"Because you can't be both at the same time. However you still should be able to use it even with me, it was originally yours."

"What about your staff? Can I use that?"

"I don't see why not, however if you use both it could kill us in the end."

"I'd rather us die than millions of people lose their lives!"

"I would have to agree."

Serena opened her eyes and stepped out onto the battle field.

Darien looked at her eyes full of fear, why was she in the open? He swiftly made his way to her killing monsters as they came at him.

"Dear god let this work…" Serena closed her eyes before throwing her hand into the air. "Moon Crisis make up!" she shouted and a white explosion occurred, incinerating all enemies within a 2 mile radius of her. All the scouts looked up and ran towards the light. They knew what was going on, however no one else did. But still all allied forces ran to the light.

"Serena!" Darien called to her and when the light disappeared she stood there in a sailor uniform like the rest of them, white with a rainbow colored skirt.

"How?" Hotaru asked shocked. "How?!"

"I am the salior soldier to protect the moon!" Serena told them, "We will not sit idle and watch from the side lines!" She looked at them in anger, "I will not let my comrades face danger any longer."

"So what will you do?" Amy asked her, "You're our leader, what should we do?"

"We will finish this once and for all," she spoke as she walked away from the group. "I will not let my husband die," she spoke in a soft voice as she kissed Darien. "I do love you,"

"Saturn come with me," she held out her hand, "Come swing your glaive of destruction down on them,"

Hotaru took her hand as they walked away from the group. "Then we go to our deaths Serena," she smiled at her.

"Death Serena?" Darien asked in shocked, "what do you mean?" She just looked at him and smiled before both scouts jumped into the air.

"Ready?" Serena asked, she summoned the cosmos staff. It had a star on it with a round globe and wings attached.

"Come heed my call, as the princess I summon thee!" she raised it into the air and a beam of light shot into the air, then two figures appeared.

Rei sat straight up from her bed gasping for air, she looked around to see Jedite sleeping next to her soundly. She wandered out into the living area and it was deserted of all activites, everyone was asleep. Rei stepped outside for some fresh air and saw what looked to be Darien standing on outside.

"hey couldn't sleep?" Rei asked and red eyes turned to look at her. She froze, not knowing what to say or do. It looked like the spitting image of Darien, only with ruby eyes. "Sorry you had to see me in this form," the voice was deep, "I can not hold a child form for a long period of time. Rei just stared at the man, not knowing what to do or say.

"Ikuto," a pink haired women with ruby eyes, who looked like serena only with rabbit style buns, "I think it's time we go,"

"So this is what you guys look like all grown up?" Rini turned to look at her.

"You would have saw anyway with your visions of the future. You son is just like you," Rini smiled, "But perverted like his father," she laughed as did Rei.

"Yea I guess it will run in the family," she chuckled. "I hope you guys have a safe trip back home.

With a flash of light they were gone. Rei looked up and smiled, they truly were the children of Serena and Darien.


End file.
